Fate
by dek.farel.526
Summary: Chapter 11 has been updated!/ Selalu dibully dan hidup dalam kesengsaraan, membuatnya terpuruk, dan akhirnya menjadi korban dari "TAKDIR" dan terjerumus dalam lubang kebencian akankah dia memilih jalan balas dendam atau sebaliknya. ./ bad summary / warning! Bad story/summary asal asalan dll. /RATE:T semi M/ DISCONTINUE!
1. Chapter 1

FATE

Disclaimer:Naruto milik  
Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: naruto x hinata (maybe)

Warning: bad story

Chapter 1

Jika saja aku tau semua akan jadi seperti ini. . . . . Aku pasti akan mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Tapi inilah takdirku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa. dan Semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

Awalnya aku bukanlah siapa siapa, hanya orang dari keluaga yang serba kekurangan. Tapi sekarang Aku tidak lagi bukan siapa siapa. Aku adalah salah satu hacker paling di cari didunia.

"Siapa aku .?" aku "Uzumaki naruto", dan inilah kisahku. . . . .

"Naruto, ayo bangun nak.!" ucap seorang wanita setengah tua, berambut merah. sambil mengguncang pelan tubuh naruto.

"eeenng" naruto mulai bangun.  
"Ayo, bangun ini sudah jam 6:30 lho. Kamu kan sekolah nanti telat loh."  
"engghh. . . Iya bu." sambil menggeliat  
"ibu siapkan sarapan dulu ya." lalu berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar.  
Naruto lalu bangun dan mulai bersiap untuk melakukan ritual paginya yaitu mandi.

inilah aku, hampir setiap hari aku bangun kesiangan. sejak aku duduk di kelas 1 SMA kuhabiskan siang dan malam setelah belajar di depan komputer hingga jam 2 pagi, karena untuk pertama kalinya aku menemukan sesuatu yang membuatku sangat terobsesi untuk bisa memecahkannya selain rumus pelajaran. ya dunia tanpa batas, aku mempelajari hampir semua bahasa pemrograman dan pada akhirnya saat aku di kelas 2 SMA, Aku meretas system pertamaku. dan sekarang aku sudah ada di kelas 3 SMA, sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian jadi aku harus lebih giat belajar.

NORMAL P.O.V

naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan bersiap sarapan.  
setelah sarapan narutopun berpamitan untuk pergi kesekolah.

"ibu aku berangkat kesekolah dulu" sambil mencium tangan ibunya  
"iya hati hati ya nak"  
"iya bu"

lalu narutopun melangkah pergi.

NARUTO P.O.V

aku pergi kesekolah dengan jalan kaki karena jarak sekolahku hanya 2 KM saja. mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa jadi semua juga terasa biasa saja. dan alasan kenapa aku tidak naik angkutan, karena aku lebih memilih uangnya untuk belanja ibuku, karena aku masih bisa makan saja itu sudah anugrah bagiku. sejak ayahku meninggal waktu aku masih kecil.

aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah ternama di jepang, yaitu tokyo high school. yah aku dapat masuk kesekolah elit ini karena aku mendapatkan beasiswa disini.

dan akhirnya aku telah sampai di sekolahku. aku menuju kekelasku.

oh, ya aku merupakan orang yang cukup terkenal di sekolah.

tap  
bruk

ugh

"woy curut, makanya kalo jalan itu pake mata, jangan lo tutupin pake kaca mata" bwahahaha

aah lebih tepatnya terkenal paling culun dan paling miskin seantero sekolah.

aku mencoba untuk bangun tapi kacamataku jatuh, dan aku tidak dapat menemukannya. aku terus meraba lantai berharap aku dapat menemukannya, dan akhirnya aku dapat namun,

srek

"ups, aku tidak sengaja menendangnya, semoga beruntung curut" bwahahaha

ya dia inuzuka kiba dia menendang kacamataku dan juga pelaku yang sama yang menjegalku, setiap hari , di tempat ini pula, dan dia pergi begitu saja .

"sungguh sialan dia" umpatku  
"kalau begini aku bisa telat" ucapku sambil berusaha mencari kacamataku.

NORMAL P.O.V

skip time at 08:30.

tok  
tok

"masuk" ucap guru yang mengajar di kelas.

clek  
lalu naruto masuk

"maaf sensei, saya telat tadi sa. . ." jelas naruto tapi terpotong oleh guru tadi  
"keluar, apapun alasanmu. kau telat 45 menit uzumaki" ucap guru tadi tegas  
"sekalian saja suruh bersihin kamar mandi sekolah sensei" teriak seorang siswa  
"woy, curut mending lu mati aja"  
"mending kelaut aja"  
teriak lagi

plak

temannya menjitak nya  
"goblok, ngapain lu suruh dia kelaut, suruh aja ke comberan govlok" sembur temannya tadi.  
"apa bedanya coeg?" siswa tadi gak mau kalah  
"ya jelas beda lah njer, tu otak apa batu, dasat otak udang" jawab siswa tadi  
"ngajak ribut loe njeenk" sembur siswa yang tidak terima di katai seperti itu.

"hey, kalian berdua diam, atau aku suruh kalian keluar juga" bentak sensei tadi

mereka masih saling memandang sengit tapi sudah kembali duduk seperti semula.  
"silahkan keluar" ucap sensei tadi  
"saya permisi dulu" ucap naruto sedih, lalu berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas.

dan sekarang disinilah naruto berada, di taman belakang sekolah. dia merenung sedih.  
"kenapa hidupku seberat ini?" ucapnya lirih perlahan air matanya mulai menetes.

"hey, apa yang kau lakukan disana? ini jam pelajaran" bentak seorang wanita berambut merah.

naruto yang kaget pun langsung mengelap air matanya dan menoleh.

"aku dihukum" jawab naruto

lalu wanita tadi aka shion ketua osis di THS, menghampiri naruto dan langsung duduk di sebelah naruto.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya shion

"aku telat" jawabnya

"oh, oke tetap semangat ya. aku cek ketempat lain dulu, bye" ucap shion

sementara naruto dia tersenyum, dia bahagia ternyata ada orang yang masih peduli dengannya

bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua siswa siswi di THS pun bersorak bahagia.

"oh, kantin i'm coming" teriak seorang siswa berambut klimis dan beralis tebal aka lee dengan semangat yang berkobar, bu pesan ramen jumbo 1 porsi teriaknya!  
yang membuat siswi di sana melongo mendengarnya. bahkan ada yang sampai tidak jadi kekantin.

sementara naruto dia ketiduran di taman tadi, namun tidurnya sedikit terusik oleh suara ribut di belakangnya.

"aku mau kita putus. titik" bentak sang wanita  
"oke, fine kita putus" lalu sang pria tadi pergi begitu saja.  
sementara wanita itu dia limbung sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"kau tidak apa apa?" tanya naruto  
tapi tidak di respon  
"hey"  
"kau tidak lihat, aku barusaja putus dengan uchiha sasuke pacarku hah" bentak wanita itu aka hinata  
"kamu si culun miskin hanya mengganggu saja" ucap hinata lalu penrgi meninggalkan naruto disana.

bel pulang pun akhirnya berbunyi  
semua siswa siswi berhamburan untuk pulang dengan wajah bahagia. sementara naruto dia terlihat agak pikiran. . .  
"ada apa ya, kok perasaanku gak enak ya. . ." lalu narutopun bergegas mempercepat langkahnya. dia sedikit berlari. karena pikirannya sedang agak kacau naruto tidak terlalu fokus. dan dia menyerempet seorang wanita dan sialnya hp nya jatuh.

"hpku" teriaknya  
sementara naruto dia kaget setengah mati melihat hp itu dengan mulus jatuh ke aspal dan layarnya retak.

wanita itu yang di temuinya di taman tadi namanya hinata hyuuga.

"maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja" ucap naruto

"culun miskin loe lagi, gue gak mau tau loe harus ganti ni hp"  
"ta-tap.."  
"gue gak mau tau pokoknya loe harus ganti hp gue ini. harganya 10 juta" ucap hinata  
"ap-apa 10 juta dari mana aku dapat uang sebanyak itu, kumohon maafkan aku" ucap naruto sambil memohon naruto terlihat berkaca kaca.  
"perduli gue apa? pokoknya loe harus ganti, awas kalo gak" ucap hinata lalu masuk mobil yang menjemputnya. sementara para siswa siswi yang menonton tadi satu persatu mulai bubar.

sementara naruto mulai bangkit dan berjalan gontai menuju kerumah.

rumah besar hyuuga

cklek  
brak  
pintu terbuka dan di tutup dengan keras oleh wanita berambut indigo aka hinata.

sementara dari dalam tiba tiba keluar seorang laki laki berambut panjang di kuncir belakang,

"ada apa hinata, apa ada masalah?" tanyanya

tapi hinata hanya mengabaikannya dan bergegas masuk kamar dengan muka ditekuk,

"hey, imotouku yang imut ayolah cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah"  
tanya lelaki tadi

"sudahlah neji-nii aku baik baik saja, tolong biarkan aku sendiri" ucap hinata lesu sambil mengeluarkan hpnya yang tadi jatuh dan meletakkannya di meja.

neji yang melihat hpnya hinata yang tidak seperti biasanya, berinisiatif melihatnya,

"ada apa dengan hpmu, kenapa bisa begini" tanya neji  
"tadi terjatuh" jawab hinata

sementara neji memandang hinata,  
"tidak biasanya kau ceroboh hinata?" tanya neji penuh selidik

"yah, tadi ada yang menyenggolku saat aku sedang main hp" jawabnya

"siapa dia?"  
"memangnya kenapa?" hinata balik tanya  
"kau beri tau saja siapa dia?"  
"si culun miskin uzumaki" jawab hinata agak ragu  
"si curut itu ya, awas saja akan ku beri dia pelajaran besok di sekolah" ucapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan kamar hinata

"dasar kakak overprotektiv, padahal besokkan hari minggu." gumam hinata lalu berniat tidur karena pikirannya sedang kacau.

fate

NARUTO P.O.V

aku mempercepat langkahku karena sejak tadi perasaanku terus saja mengganjal.

ditambah masalah 10 juta tadi.

NORMAL P.O.V

naruto mengacak surai pirangnya frustasi.

"akhirnya sampai juga" gumamnya

"aku pulang" naruto  
tapi ada yang aneh, kenapa tidak ada yang menjawab,  
"ibu" pangil naruto  
tapi tidak ada yang menjawab.  
"aneh, tidak biasanya ibu pergi tanpa memberitau sebelumnya" gumamnya

naruto sudah mencari ke dapur tapi tidak ada.  
"ah, apa mungkin ibu sedang tidur" ucap naruto lalu menuju kekamar ibunya.

kamarnya terbuka sedikit, naruto membukannya hati hati, dan setelah terbuka mata naruto terbelalak.

terlihat ibu naruto tergeletak di lantai.

"ibuu" teriak naruto

TO BE CONTINUED. . . .

Jangan lupa review vroh.!  
karena review kalian akan jadi semangat bagi ane, dan agar dapat membuat newbie seperti ane ini bisa jadi lebih tau, dan dapat memperbaiki kekurangan ane. . .

oke thanks!

see u next chapter!

bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Fate

Sebelumnya

"Ibuuu" teriak naruto

Fate chapter 2

Naruto lalu berlari menuju kearah ibunya yang tergeletak.

"Ibu, apa yang terjadi padamu.?"  
"Bangun ibu" teriak naruto sambil mengguncang guncangkan tubuh ibunya.  
Naruto yang panik pun tidak bisa berfikir dengan benar.  
Dia lalu berlari keluar  
"Toloooong" teriak naruto  
"Toloooong" namun tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar untuk membantunya.

Dan yang terlintas dikepalanya adalah rumah sakit.  
"Akhh, persetan dengan kalian"  
Naruto lalu berlari kedalam rumah untuk membawa ibunya.  
Natuto lalu memapah ibunya dan berjalan keluar.

Tap  
Tap  
Tap

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu dengan susah payah karena sambil memapah ibunya.  
Lalu bergegas menuju jalan raya untuk mencari taksi, jarak antara jalan raya dengan rumah naruto sekitar 200 meter. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk keadaan sekarang ini.

Naruto terus memapah ibunya menuju ke jalan. Cukup lama berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai kejalan raya.

Sambil memapah ibunya naruto menunggu adanya taksi lewat.

"Ayolah" gerutu naruto

Naruto terus menunggu hingga sekitar 15 menit. Dan akhirnya naruto melihat taksi lewat.

"Pak, taksi pak tolong cepat" teriak naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Taksi itupun berhenti didepan naruto.

Naruto langsung membuka pintu taksi itu, dan memasukkan ibunya kedalam dengan hati hati.  
Setelah memasukkan ibunya, naruto langsung masuk ke kursi yang lainnya.

Brak

Naruto menutup pintu taksi itu.  
"Rumah sakit pak" ucap naruto.

"Ibu, bangunlah, apa yang terjadi." ucap naruto sambil berkaca kaca.

"Tolong lebih cepat pak"  
"Iya, ini sudah cepat" jawab sopir taksi

Fate

Di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di tokyo

"Hey, sakura bagaimana menurutmu hp ini. Bagus gak.?"  
"emb, bagus sih, tapi sepertinya kurang pas denganmu hinata" jawab sakura  
"oh, kalo begitu. Aku ingin lihat hp yang ada dipojok sana.!" ucap hinata  
"Ini adalah hp model terbaru , launching bulan lalu. Peminatnya juga banya. Modelnya juga elegan, pas untuk anak muda jaman sekarang" ucap penjaga conter hp panjang lebar.  
"Umb, bagaimana menurutmu.?" tanya hinata  
"Kurasa ini cocok untukmu, hinata."

Lalu hinata tersenyum .

"Oke, mas aku ambil yang ini. . " ucap hinata sambil menyerahkan kartu atmnya untuk membayar

Lalu penjaga conter tadi mengambil kartu atm tadi dan mulai menggesekkannya.

"Terimakasih sudah membeli di tempat kami" ucap penjaga tadi ramah sambil mengembalikan kartu atm tadi.

"ayo, kita kesana. Aku tadi lihat baju yang bagus tadi" ajak hinata

Lalu hinata dan sakura pergi untuk membeli barang lain.

WITH NARUTO

Akhirnya setelah kurang lebih 20 menit , akhirnya naruto sampai di rumah sakit.

Cklek

Naruto langsung membuka pintu taksi itu dan membuka pintu taksi dimana ibunya berada.

Naruto lalu mengangkat ibunya dengan susah payah.

"Hey, bayar dulu" teriak sopir taksi tadi lalu, keluar dari taksi.

"Kamu mau kabur, semuanya 50 ribu. Ayo bayar" bentak sopir taksi itu.

"Tapi saya hanya punya 10 ribu pak" ucap naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada sopir taksi itu.

"10 ribu dapat apa. Saya gak mau tau kamu harus bayar"

"tapi pak, tolong ibu saya sedang sakit dan harus segera mendapatkan perawatan" ucap naruto memelas sambil mulai berkaca kaca.

"Lalu, anak istriku akan kuberi makan apa.?" ucap sopir taksi tadi

"Dokter tolong ibu saya dok." teriak naruto  
Lalu seorang petugas dan di ikuti seorang suster datang dengan membawa tempat tidur untuk membawa pasien. lalu petugas tadi mengangkat ibu naruto dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tadi. Lalu petugas tadi mendorong ibu naruto masuk.

"tolong selamat kan ibuku kumohon."Â ucap naruto

"bagaimana kamu akan membayarnya, masih kurang 40 ribu" ucap sopir taksi tadi

Naruto melihat sekeliling, Dan melihat seorang penjual makanan di sana.

"tunggu sebentar" ucap naruto lalu berlari menuju penjual makanan tadi.

"Ibu, boleh saya meminjam uang. Tolong bu saya pasti akan bayar" ucap naruto memelas

Penjual makanan itu agar ragu. Tapi melihat wajah naruto dia merasa iba.

"tolong bu."  
"Berapa.?" ucapnya  
"40 ribu" ucap naruto  
"ini, tapi ingat kamu harus bayar" ucap penjual makanan tadi  
"pasti. Terima kasih bu, terima kasih sekali" ucap naruto lalu berlari kembali kearah sopir taksi tadi.

"Ini, pak uangnya" ucap naruto  
"Nah, gitu dong" ucap sopir tadi lalu mengambil uangnya. Setelah itu pergi.

Sementara naruto, dia langsung berlari masuk kedalam rumah sakit untuk melihat ibunya.

"Suster, dimana ibu saya sus" tanya naruto  
"maaf, nama pasiennya siapa ya.?"  
"Uzumaki kushina, baru saja saya bawa kemari sus"

"Oh, wanita berambut merah tadi. Dia ada di kamar no 247. Di lantai 2 paling ujung belok kiri"

"Terima kasih sus"  
Tanpa ba bi bu naruto langsung berlari menunju ruangan ibunya berada.

Naruto menekan lift.

Tapi tak kunjung terbuka

Sialan

Naruto lalu menuju tangga darurat. Naruto menaiki tangga dengan tergesa.

Cklek

Brak

Naruto membuka pintu lalu terus berlari keruangan paling ujung kiri. Akhirnya naruto sampai. Tapi pintunya masih tertutup. Bertanda bahwa dokternya masih didalam.

Naruto lalu duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ya tuhan. Tolong sembuhkanlah ibuku.. Semoga saja dia tidak apa apa"

Cklek

Pintu ruangan dibuka. Seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang keluar.

Sementara naruto dia yang melihat pintu ruangan yang terbuka lalu berdiri dan menghampiri sang dokter.

"apa yang terjadi dengan ibuku dok" tanya naruto

"Kamu?" tanya dokter itu  
"saya anaknya"  
"oh, apa ada anggota keluarga yang lain.?"  
"tidak ada"  
"Kalau begitu ikut aku, aku akan jelaskan semuanya di ruanganku" ucap dokter itu

Fate

"Ayo sakura kita pulang.!" ucap hinata  
"Ayo"  
"Eh, btw menurutmu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang si culun sakura.?" tanya hinata  
"maksudmu.?"  
"Si uzumaki itu lho, yang sering di bully"  
"Oh, menurutku dia baik dan polos, aku cukup kasihan dengannya"  
"Benarkah.?"  
"Hmb"  
"Menurutmu, kalau aku meminta ganti rugi 10 juta padanya karena telah merusak hp ku bagaimana.?"  
"what 10 juta, hinata. Astaga itu saja sama dengan uang jajanku selama 3 bulan. Bayangkan dari mana dia dapat uang segitu."  
"apa aku terlalu berlebihan.?"  
"pikir aja sendiri" jawab sakura  
"ah gak apa apa, itung itung buat pelajaran buat dia, dia juga pasti gak bakalan dapet uang segitu. jadi kubuat aja dia merasa berhutang padaku, dan kumanfaatkan dia"

"Hah, terserah kau lah" jawab sakura sambil menghela nafas

Fate

"Oke, namaku tsunade, saya dokter yang merawat ibumu selama ini"  
"Selama ini.? Jadi maksudnya ibuku sudah lama sakit.?" tanya naruto  
"Ya. Dia sudah sakit sejak 5 tahun yang lalu"  
"Sebenarnya apa penyakit ibuku dok" tanya naruto

Tsunade diam sejenak

"Ibumu. . . . .

. . .dia mengidap tumor otak" jawab tsunade

"a. .apa. Tumor otak.? Yang benar saja. Selama ini ibuku selalu baik baik saja"  
"Itu menurutmu" jawab tsunade

"kenapa . . . .kenapa harus ibu, kenapa tidak aku saja" ucap naruto lirih

Tes  
Tes

Akhirnya naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya.

"Sudah 5 tahun ini aku terus mensupportnya. Aku selalu memberinya pil pereda rasa sakit."

". . . . . " naruto terdiam. Masih menangis

"Kuatkan dirimu nak"

"apa. . . ada masih ada cara untuk menyembuhkan ibuku?" tanya naruto

"satu satunya hal, adalah dengan melakukan operasi." jawabnya

"Kalau begitu, lakukanlah operasi secepatnya" ucap naruto dengan suara agak meninggi.

"tapi. . . persentase keberhasilannya hanya 5%"

Naruto terdiam.

"Aku pertaruhkan nyawa ibuku dengan 5%. Kuharap kau bisa menyelamatkan ibuku." ucap naruto lalu keluar dari ruangan tsunade.

Fate

19:30 p.m

Cklek

Hinata membuka pintu rumah tapi tidak ada siapa siapa dirumah. Lebih tepatnya sibuk dengan urusan masing masing. Sementara ayah hinata masih belum pulang dari kantor.

Hinata hanya cuek dan langsung naik ke kamarnya.

Drrrt drrrt

Pesan masuk

Hinata lalu melihat siapa yang mengirim chat kepadanya.

"Sasuke" ucap hinata

From: sasuke-kun

Hinata tolong maafkan aku. Aku menyesal dengan apa yang sudah aku lakukan tadi siang.  
Tolong maafkan aku. . .

Hinata lalu membalas.

To: sasuke-kun

Persetan kau, jangan pernah ganggu hidupku lagi. Pergi kau sialan. aku muak dengan mu.

"Fuck you"

Hinata mengirim pesan itu lalu melempar hp barunya ke kasur.

Hinata lalu membuka semua pakaiannya lalu menuju kekamar mandi.

Cklek

Hinata mengunci kamar mandi

Gemericik air mulai terdengar dari dalam.

Tok tok tok

"Hinata, buka pintunya. ini aku neji"

"Hey, hinata apa kau mendengarku..?"

Neji lalu meninggalkan kamar hinata dengan tampang lesu.

"Sialan padahal ini urusan penting" gerutu neji

Neji perlahan turun dari tangga. Dan pendengarannya menangkap suara yang cukup aneh.

"Konohamaru-kun jangan menggodaku" ucap hanabi dengan wajah memerah  
"Hehe, tapi beneran kok kamu itu cantik buanget, kayak bidadari hanabi-chan" ucap konohamaru dari telepon

Tapi dengan cepat neji merebut hp dari tangan hanabi.

"Ne hanabi-chan. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu" tanya konohamaru  
"sialan, beraninya kau menggoda adikku. Dasar bocah tengik. Awas saja kalau ketemu, kucincang. . ."

Tut  
Tut  
Tut

"Sial, dimatiin. Hanabi jangan pernah berhubungan dengan bocah itu lagi, mengerti.?"

Sementara hanabi langsung menuju kamarnya tanpa menggubris neji.

"Hpmu.?" ucap neji  
Lalu hanabi berhenti dan kembali lalu mengambil hpnya dari tangan neji, lalu langsung meluncur kekamarnya.  
"jangan lupa langsung tidur" teriak neji  
Tapi tidak di gubris  
"Dasar pengganggu" umpat hanabi pelan sebelum masuk kekamarnya.

"adik adikku sunggung menurut sekali ya. Aku sebagai kakak, jadi bangga" ucapnya lalu menuju kekamarnya juga.

Fate

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu rumah sakit dimana ibunya dirawat. dia berjalan gontai menuju ketempat ibunya.

Naruto tampak kacau.

Lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang ibunya.

Naruto memandang sendu ke arah ibunya.  
Lama naruto memandang ibunya.  
Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

Skip time

1 minggu kemudian

Naruto sedang mengangkat sebuah kardus dari sebuah mobil pengantar barang.  
Naruto membawa kardus makanan ringan itu ke dalam sebuah toko di pinggir jalan.

Naruto menjadi seorang kuli angkut barang. Dan seminggu ini naruto terus bekerja siang malam untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Naruto terus mengangkat barang baramg itu dari mobil.

Kalau dilihat lagi banyak yang berubah pada penampilan naruto saat ini. Sekarang naruto tidak lagi berkacamata seperti dulu. Dan juga tubuhnya menjadi agak berisi.

"Kerja bagus naruto, ini gajimu" ucap seorang penjaga toko sambil menyerahkan uang itu kepada naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menerima uang itu, lalu berjalan pergi untuk bekerja di tempat lain.

Naruto POV

Sudah satu minggu ini aku menghabiskan hariku untuk mencari uang. untuk mencukupi kebutuhan sehari hari dan juga biaya perawatan ibuku.  
Aku juga sudah absen sekolah selama 1 minggu ini.

Dan karena itu juga aku mengerti banyak hal dan aku memutuskan berubah. Memang hidup ini kejam, oleh karena itulah manusia harus jadi lebih kejam. Untuk bisa terus hidup.

Aku terus bekerja siang malam untuk mencari uang untuk biaya operasi ibuku, yang keadaannya jauh membaik. dan aku berniat untuk segera melakukan operasi.

Aku baru sadar bahwa penampilanku saat ini jauh berubah. Mulai dari rambutku yang acak acakan, tubuhku yang semakin berisi dan yang paling membuatku senang adalah aku sudah bebas dari kacamata sekarang.

Itu semua berkat ritalin aku hampir frustasi waktu itu, aku tahu sebuah apotek online gelap yang di garap oleh seorang hacker, yang menjual ritalin dengan harga yang sangat murah. yang dijual untuk para hacker atau dengan kata lain ini adalah penggerak para hacker.

Dengan ritalin aku bisa bekerja siang malam tanpa tidur sekalipun,Â waktu itu aku meneguk ritalin terlalu banyak jadi bisa dibilang aku over dosis. aku tidak ingat apapun waktu itu kecuali ibu. Aku berjuang antara hidup dan mati waktu itu. Tapi tekadku waktu itu akhirnya berhasil membawaku kembali kedunia ini. Dan saat aku sadar, aku merasa berbeda, aku merasa seperti terlahir kembali, dan aku dapat melihat dengan normal. Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi ini semua benar benar terjadi. Bahkan aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Dan mulai saat itulah aku berubah drastis mulai lepas dari kacamata dan kecanduan ritalin. Tapi berkat ritalinlah aku dapat menjadi seperti ini.

Naruto POV ends

Cklek

naruto membuka pintu sebuah restoran  
"ah naruto kau sudah datang ayo cepat ganti pakaianmu, hari ini kita sedang ramai." ucap seorang pria agak tua, pemilik restoran.

Sementara naruto dia langsung kebelakang, dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian pegawai restoran.

Tidak lama naruto sudah muncul.

Dan langsung menghampiri pelanggan yang datang dan memberikan buku menu umtuk memesan.

"Saya, pesan nasi goreng 2 porsi dan jus lemon 2" ucap pelanggan tadi  
"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.

Lalu naruto pergi kedapur untuk mengantarkan pesanan pelanggan tadi.

Lalu naruto menghampiri salah seorang pelanggan lagi, yang terlihat seumuran dengannya.

"Mau pesan apa, nona" ucap naruto

Sementara wanita tadi langsung menoleh dan menghentikan mengobrol dengan teman teman temannya.

"Loh, kamu kan.?" ucap gadis tadi.  
"Shion" gumam naruto agak kaget tapi ekspresi naruto tetap biasa.  
"Naruto-san jadi kamu kerja disini. Oh ya aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu disekolah akhir akhir ini.

Sementara naruto hanya tersenyum kecil.  
"Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja" jawab naruto.

"Kamu bukanya si culun itu ya." tanya seorang teman dari shion yang bernama samui. Dengan nada mengejek.

"Apa kamu tidak punya uang jajan, sehingga harus rela jadi pegawai restoran begini.?" sahut teman nnya yang lain yang bernama karui.

"Hey kalian jangan begi...

"Oh atau, begitu tidak bergunanya kah orang tuamu sampai sampai kau harus melakukan semua ini.?" ucap samui dengan nada mengejek

"Jaga bicaramu" ucap naruto dingin  
"Memangnya kenapa.? Memang benar kan.?"  
"Kalian orang orang kaya memang sombong , memangnya kau tau apa tentang hidupku hah.?" bentak naruto

Sementara shion yang ada di sana terlihat resah.  
"Samui hentikan itu" ucap shion

"Tau apa, aku tau kau hanyalah bocah culun miskin yang mempunyai orang tua yang tidak berguna."

Naruto menggenggam tangannya sampai bukunya memutih, dan memendang tajam kearah samui.

Brakkk

Naruto menggebrak meja lalu menarik meja restorannya hingga terjatuh.  
Lalu menyambar samui dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Sebaiknya kamu berfikir dahulu sebelum berucap, bitch. Kau hanyalah sampah. Persetan dengan kau." teriak naruto di depan wajah samui.

Sementara samui, dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman naruto pada kerah bajunya. Tapi gagal, cenkraman naruto sangat kuat.

"Woy naruto apa yang kau lakukan. Kau membuat pelanggan lain tidak nyaman." teriak pemilik restoran.

Naruto lalu melepas cengkramanya pada kerah baju samui.

Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.  
Tanpa pamit pada pemilik restoran itu.

Lalu naruto berbalik.

"Fuck you, bitch ass" ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya, lalu pergi.

"Aku akan mengingat semua ini" gumam naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Tidak peduli bahwa sang pemilik restoran, berkali kali berteriak memanggilnya.

"Pergi loe yang jauh sana, gue muak liat muka loe" teriak samui

"Ah, aku jadi gak nafsu makan. Ayo kita balik aja" ajak karui

Sementara shion terus memandang ke arah perginya naruto.

To be continued

Udah update nih. . . . udah ane perbaiki juga. Moga aja udah bisa di mengerti..

Thanks buat vang The KidSNo OppAi yang ngasih tau tadi. . . XD

Kritikan kalian sangat saya butuhkan jadi jangan lupa review. . . . .

karena review kalian adalah semangatku. . .

Oke satu lagi thanks banget ya yang udah revie,fav&follow.

Dari ane:

Bye. . . .


	3. Chapter 3

Fate

Sebelumnya. . . .

Brakkk

Naruto menggebrak meja lalu menarik meja restorannya hingga terjatuh.  
Lalu menyambar samui dan mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Sebaiknya kamu fikir dahulu sebelum berucap, bitch. Kau hanyalah sampah. Persetan dengan kau." teriak naruto di depan wajah samui.

Sementara samui, dia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman naruto pada kerah bajunya. Tapi gagal, cengkraman naruto sangat kuat.

"Woy naruto apa yang kau lakukan. Kau membuat pelanggan lain tidak nyaman." teriak pemilik restoran.

Naruto lalu melepas cengkramanya pada kerah baju samui.

Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan restoran tersebut.  
Tanpa pamit pada pemilik restoran itu.

Lalu naruto berbalik.

"Fuck you, bitch ass" ucap naruto sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya, lalu pergi.

"Aku akan mengingat semua ini" gumam naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan restoran itu. Tidak peduli bahwa sang pemilik restoran, berkali kali memanggilnya.

Chapter 3

Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota tokyo yang sedang sangat ramai. Dengan pandangan kosong.

Bruk

Tiba tiba saja ada seorang wanita yang menabrak naruto. Sementara yang menabrak dia terjatuh sedangkan naruto hanya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Ouch..

Naruto memberikan tangannya mencoba membantu wanita tadi.

Sementara wanita tadi yang melihat itu lalu menjabat tangan naruto. Lalu narutopun menariknya.

"Ah, maaf kan aku,! Aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Karena aku sedang buru buru. Jadi, aku tidak melihatmu" ucap wanita itu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas. Lalu meninggalkan wanita itu.  
Sementara wanita tadi hanya melihat kepergian naruto.  
"Dia, aneh" ucap wanita tadi

Naruto terus melangkah. Dan akhirnya dia sampai di rumah sakit dimana ibunya dirawat. Naruto masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Dan nenuju ke arah lift, untuk menuju ke lantai dua. Setelah keluar naruto lalu menuju ke ruangan ibunya. Yang ada di ujung kiri. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tampang kacau.

Naruto sudah sampai didepan kamar milik ibunya.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintunya. Dan melihat ibunya sedang tertidur.  
Lalu naruto menghampiri ibunya. Naruto memandang ibunya sendu. Lalu dia berbalik ke arah pintu dan pergi keluar.  
Dia pergi menuju ke arah lantai satu. Dan dia sudah berada didepan sebuah ruangan. Lalu dia membukanya tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Naruto..." ucap tsunade "Bagaimana keadaan ibu.?" tanya naruto "Mari duduklah" ajak tsunade Lalu naruto duduk dengan perlahan

"Tentang ibumu memang sejauh ini jika dilihat ibumu tampak membaik tapi...

Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan.

...sebenarnya kondisi ibumu semakin memburuk."  
"Kalau begitu. Lakukanlah operasi secepatnya" ucap naruto "Maaf, aku tidak bisa memutuskannya naruto, untuk masalah ini aku akan memberimu surat keterangan operasi dan sisanya kau akan menurusnya di administrasi, karena kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi sebelum kau membayar administrasinya."

"Berapa.?"

"150 juta" jawab tsunade

Sementara naruto dia terlihat putus asa saat mendengarnya.

Lalu tsunade menulis sebuah surat keterangan lalu menyerahkannya kepada naruto

Naruto lalu mengambil surat itu lantas berdiri "Permisi" ucap naruto Lalu naruto pergi keluar dan menuju ke tempat administrasi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membantumu masalah ini." ucap tsunade

Sementara naruto dia sudah sampai ke ruang administrasi. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu.?" ucap petugas Lalu naruto menyerahkan surat tadi.  
"Jadi anda ingin melakukan operasi kepada pasien uzumaki kushina. Tunggu sebentar ya!"

"Jadi total biaya opersinya adalah 150 juta. Atas nama pasien uzumaki kushina dan masalah operasi pengangkatan tumor otak."

"150 juta.?"  
"Iya"  
"Apakah bisa kalu operasinya dulu baru akan saya bayar" ucap naruto "Maaf mas, sesuai prosedur rumah sakit harus menyelesaikan administrasi dulu baru akan dilaksanakan operasinya"  
"tapi kami hanya orang miskin mbak, untuk makan saja kami sudah susah. mana bisa saya punya uang sebanyak itu"  
"maaf mas tapi ini sudah prosedur rumah sakit"  
"Aku mohon, tolong. . . . tolong" ucap naruto seraya mulai membungkuk, dan mulai menangis.

Petugas administrasi merasa iba, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong naruto.

"maaf saya hanya menjalankan tugas disini jadi saya tidak bisa berbuat apa apa" ucap petugas.

Naruto POV

setelah hal ini, baru kutau bahwa uang adalah segalanya. tanpa uang manusia hanya sampah. Tidak dianggap dan tidak berguna. Itu semua memang sudah takdir, takdir yang memang sudah pasti dan tidak bisa dirubah lagi.

Dan mulai dari sini aku mulai berfikir bahwa, tidak ada gunanya hidup di tempat yang hanya mementingkan uang uang dan uang, tapi . . . . ibuku sedang sekarat, aku akan lakukan apapun demi keselamatan ibuku.

Aku mulai bangkit dan mengusap airmataku.  
Aku pergi menuju kearah ruang ibuku dirawat. Dan aku melihatnya masih tertidur. Karena takut mengganggu tidurnya, akupun mulai duduk dengan hati hati di samping ibu.

Aku terus menjaga ibuku, bahkan nyamuk sekalipun takkan kubiarkan mengganggu ibuku. Aku merasa penglihatanku agar mengabur, lalu aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan mulai mengambil ritalin dari dalam sakuku.  
Aku mengambil sebutir ritalin dan aku langsung menelannya. Dan setelah itu tubuhku seperti mendapat energi baru, aku merasa langsung pulih aku bahkan tidak merasa ngantuk.

Dan tidak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi. Sudah semalaman aku menunggu ibuku. Jadi aku memutuskan pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, karena aku jenuh dengan aroma obat obatan dirumah sakit. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

Aku mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang masih agak sepi. Aku terus berjalan, cukup jauh aku berjalan sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah gang gelap yang menuju ke arah rumahku. Aku mulai berjalan kearah gang tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju kerumahku.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai kerumah karena jaraknya juga tidak terlalu jauh. Aku mulai membuka pintu rumah dan mulai masuk. Aku melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Semuanya masih sama hanya saja sudah agak berdebu karena memang sudah beberapa hari tidak terawat. Aku mulai memasuki kamarku. Dan aku mulai menyalakan komputerku.

"Jika memang dunia sekejam ini maka jangan salahkan aku kalau aku juga akan melakukan hal yang jauh melebihi itu.."

Aku lalu mencari sebuah flashdisc dari rak disamping komputerku dan akhirnya ketemu. Lalu aku menghubungkannya kekomputerku setelah itu keluar bahasa bahasa pemrograman yang mulai memenuhi layar komputerku. Ya aku telah membuat sebuah virus, tapi berhenti di tengah jalan kerena aku belum bisa memecahkan kelanjutannya. Karena kerumitan dari virus ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk menundan pembuatannya dan sekarang aku akan mulai meneruskannya. Aku mulai memasukkan sebuah bahasa bahasa pemrograman kedalam virus ini tidak hanya satu atau dua bahasa pemrograman tetapi semua bahasa yang aku tau, sehingga dapat kuperkirakann virus ini mampu untuk menghanguskan sistem "SAFE NET" di tokyo kalau sudah jadu nanti, tapi aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

Aku terus membuat virus ini dengan memasukkan perintah perintah perusakan sistem, pengacauan data sistem serta pencurian data dan masih banyak lagi perintah perintah yang aku masukkan, dan pada akhirnya setelah 1 jam aku mencoba, aku berhasil menemukan jenis pemrograman baru, walau sangat rumit tapi sangat simple dan efektif. Aku mulai membuatnya lagi, tapi aku masih terhenti. Dan akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menyudahinya karena hari sudah hampir pagi tepatnya jam 04:47. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah sakit untuk mengecek ibu. aku memutuskan untuk berlari untuk mempercepat waktu dan juga untuk olahraga. Dan setelah 40 menit aku akhirnya sampai, dan hari sudah cukup terang, tapi masih terlihat merah.

Aku mulai memasuki rumah sakit dan langsung bergegas menuju ke ruang ibu. Sesampainya di depan kamar ibu. aku langsung masuk. dan melihat ibu yang sudah duduk di kursi sambil melihat kearah luar.  
"ibu..."  
Lalu ibu menoleh "Naruto darimana nak. ?" tanya ibu "aku habis cari udara segar di luar bu"  
"Emb, oh ya naruto kamu sudah absen selama seminggu lebih loh, kamu harus masuk ke sekolah." ucap kushina "tapi bu, siapa yang akan menjaga ibu.?"  
"tidak usah khawatir ibu akan baik baik saja kok"  
"tapi kan...  
"Sudah jangan ngeyel ayo cepat sana mandi"  
"tapi seragamku ada dirumah bu"  
"Kamu pulang aja, sambil ngecek keadaan rumah. oke.?"  
Melihat ibu yang ceria membuat hatiku hangat, itu merupakan kebahagiaan yang sungguh tak ternilai. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku sampai kehilangan ibu.

Aku lalu tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu bu. Hati hati ya bu"  
"Iya kamu juga hati hati ya nak"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan setelah itu aku pun pergi kerumah lagi. Juga dengan jalan kaki lagi.

Setelah sampai aku mulai masuk dan langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi, untuk melakukan ritual pagiku yaitu mandi. Setelah selesai aku menuju ke arah lemariku dan mencari seragam sekolahku setelah ketemu aku langsung memakainya. Dan kulihat jam sudah masuk jam 06:45 jadi aku sudah mulai bergegas untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku berjalan dengan santai menuju ke arah sekolahan. Karena masuknya adalah jam 7:30, jadi aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk pergi kesekolah. Aku mulai bergegas karena disana ada zebra cross dan disana pas rambu warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki. Aku agak berlari untuk menyebrang karena, aku malas menunggu lagi. Dan setelah 25 menut berjalan aku akhirnya sampai di sekolah. Aku mulai masuk kedalam sekolah dan saat aku masuk banyak banyak siawa siswi uang melihat kearah ku denfan ekspresi yang beda beda. Tapi aku mengacuhkan semua itu aku lebih memilih masuk kekelas dan menanyakan apakah ada pr atau tidak.

Naruto POV ends

Naruto berjalan santai kearah kelasnya tapi saat dia akan melangkah lagi, sebuah kaki ingin menjegal naruto. Namun, naruto berhenti dan melihat sang pelaku yang seperti biasanya yaitu kiba. Naruto melihat sekulas lalu memilih melanjutkan jalan kearah kelasnya.

"Woy, uzumaki gak usah belagu kau. Mentang mentang udah gak pake kaca mata lu" ucap kiba

Tapi naruto hanya mengacuhkannya dan memilih terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan kiba.

"Sialan, beraninya kau mengacuhkanku uzumakiiii" teriak kiba lalu berlari kearah naruto. Sementara naruto dia masih tetap berjalan. Lalu kiba menggapai pundak naruto lalu menariknya hingga naruto menghadap padanya. Kiba langsung memukul wajah naruto dengan keras hingga membuat naruto oleng kebelakang tapi naruto masih bisa menjaga keseimbangannya. lalu berdiri,

Sudut bibir naruto mengeluarkan darah.

"Dasar orang tidak berguna, pagi pagi udah bikin muak aja" ucap naruto "Brengsek" teriak kiba lalu berniat memukul naruto lagi. namun, pukulannya dapat ditahan oleh naruto. lalu memukul wajah kiba dengan telak dan membuat kiba terjatuh dengan sudut bibirnya sobek.

"itu untuk yang tadi, lebih baik seorang pecundang sepertimu tidak membuat masalah." Ucap naruto sambil tersenyum mengejek. setelah itu naruto lalu meneruskan perjalanannya kekelas dan mengacuhkan kiba.

"Sialan, awas saja, aku akan membalas semua ini ingat itu." teriak kiba lalu berdiri.

Cklek

Naruto masuk kedalam kelasnya dan menuju kearah bangkunya. Sementara para siswa yang ada didalam kelas memandang kearah naruto termasuk hinata. Tapi naruto hanya cuek dan lebih memilih diam dibangkunya dengan tenang.

"Woy, naruto kenapa kamu tidak masuk selama seminggu.?" tanya seorang lelaki penyuka warna hijau dan berambut klimis dan yang paling mencolok alisnya yang tebal.

Merasa ditanta naruto lalu menolehkan pandangannya.

"Aku ada urusan" jawab naruto sekenanya.

"Kau berubah drastis naruto, kau tampak makin ganteng tanpa kaca mata" ucap lee sambil menepuk nepuk punggung naruto.  
"Apa ada tugas.?" tanya naruto "Tidak ada hanya saja besok lusa akan ada, camping"  
Jawab lee "...lusa.?"  
Lee hanya mengangguk dan kita satu tenda loh.

Haaah Naruto menghela nafas

"terserahlah aku tidak ikut." jawab naruto.  
"Semua siswa siswi diwajibkan ikut naruto. Yang tidak ikut akan di skors" jawab lee.  
"Haaah ... Merepotkan" gerutu naruto.  
"Woy naruto seharusnya kau itu mengobarkan semangat maaa mudamu. Jangan jadi pemalas" "Iya iya , terima kasih atas infonya" ucap naruto.  
"Yooosha" ucap lee sambil mengacungkan jempol dan juga gigi yang berkilau.

Setelah itu naruto kembali mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Tanpa dia sadari hinata memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Dia benar benar berubah drastis, bagaimana bisa." batin hinata.

Cklek

Pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan hinata disana berbondong bondong murit yang memasuki kelasnya karena ada guru yang akan masuk.  
"Bukankah ini pelajaran kurenai sensei ya." tanya siswa satu "Iya, mati akuu. Aku belum balajar."

Cklek

Lalu muncullah guru kurenai.

"Selamat pagi anak anak."  
"Pagi buuu" ucap semua murid minus naruto.  
"Ada yang absen hari ini.?" tanya kurenai.  
"Tidak ada buu" jawab lee.  
Kurenai melihat buku absen lalu mengedarkan pandanganya kearah penjuru kelas sampai dia melihat sesosok pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menatap kearah luar.

"Uzumaki naruto, maju kedepan"  
Merasa di panggil naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah depan.

Menghela nafas lalu berdiri dan mulai maju kedepan kelas. "apa mjbu tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari.?" tanya kurenai.  
Naruto menggeleng.  
Kau telah absen selama 8 hari. Kenapa kamu tidak masuk selama 8 hari berturut turut.  
"Saya sedang ada urusan bu." jawab naruto "seharusnya kamu izin"  
"maafkan saya bu" ucap naruto.  
"baiklah, tapi sebagai hukuman kamu kerjakan ulangannya diluar." ucap kurenai lalu memberikan naruto selembar soal dan lembar jawab.

"permisi" ucap naruto sopan, lalu keluar.

Skip time

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan semua siswa siswi berhamburan keluar menuju ke kantin sekolah. Sementara naruto dia masih didalam kelas dan masih tetap memandang kearah luar jendela. Sementara didalam kelas hanya menyisakan naruto saja. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

Brakk

Suara pintu ditendang membuat naruto kaget dan refleks menegang. Lalu dari pintu masuklah neji diikuti kiba dan sai. Neji lalu berjalan kearah naruto dan setelah sampai di depan bangku naruto neji langsung meraih kerah baju naruto dan menariknya hingga berdiri, kemudian memukul naruto cukup keras.

Buaggh

Naruto terpelanting kebelakang. Lalu neji kembali menarik kerah naruto.  
"Brengsek berani beraninya kau mengganggu adikku , hingga merusak hpnya" ucap neji lalu memukul naruto lagi. Tapi naruto hanya menolehkan wajahnya. Dan sudut bibir naruto terlihat sobek dan mengelurkan darah segar. "Apa maksudmu hah" tanya neji.

Tapi naruto hanya diam

"Jawab brengsek" ucap neji lalu memukuli wajah naruto.  
"Ayo, jawab.!"

Tapi naruto tetap diam dan menatap kearah neji.

"Oohh jadi kau lebih suka ku hajar rupanya. Baiklah kuhajar kau" ucap neji lalu memukul wajah naruto keras hingga membuat naruto oleng, tidak hanya itu neji langsung menendan perut naruto dan membuat naruto tersungkur ketanah.

"Kemampuan judomu memang hebat neji" puji sai sambil tersenyum palsu.  
"Kheh.. Dimana wajah sombongmu brengsek..." ucap kiba.

Sementara naruto, dia mulai bangkit.

Enngh

Erangan tertahan naruto.

"Kau masih kau lagi.?" tanya neji

Lalu menerjang naruto dengan tinjunya dan terkena telak di wajah naruto dan membuat wajah naruto terbawa ke samping. Lalu neji akan memukul naruto lagi namun saat akan mengenai wajah naruto, dia berhasil menahannya dan langsung membalas dengan memukul wajah neji dengan sanagat keras dan membuat neji oleng kebelakang lalu naruto menendang perut neji dan membuat neji tersungkur, naruto mulai menerjang neji lagi dan memukulnya tapi kali ini bisa di tahan oleh neji. Karena posisi neji masih belum berdiri mengunrungkan naruto, lalu naruto menendang samping tubuh neji. Dan ingin menindih neji. Namun,  
Kiba menahan naruto dan mengunci pergerakannya, tapi naruto lalu menyikut kiba dan memukulnya hingga tersungkur. Setelah itu neji yang telah berdiri terlihat sangat marah.

"Sialan kau uzumaki. . . berani beraninya kau" geram neji sambil menyeka darah yang ada di bibirnya. lalu menerjang naruto lalu mehujani naruto dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Untuk puku5n ke wajah naruto banyak berhasil menghalau serangan neji, tapi untuk tendangan naruto terkena telak dan sekarang naruto tidak berdaya.

Lalu tiba tiba kiba menindih naruto yang tidak berdaya dan memukulinya. "Rasakan ini brengsek" teriak kiba

Buagh buagh buagh buagh

Kiba terus menghajar naruto tanpa ampun.

Namun dari arah pintu ada hinata yang mematung disana.  
"Nii-san hentikan" teriak hinata. Lalu berlari ke arah naruto yang tidak berdaya dibawah kiba.  
"Hinata" ucap neji terkejut.  
"Hentikan kiba, . ." ucap neji Tapi tidak di gubris.

"Kubilang cukup" teriak neji lalu menarik neji menjauh. Tapi kiba masih terus ingin menghajar naruto jadi neji lalu memukul kiba. "Kau ingin membunuhnya hah" tanya neji.  
Sementara kiba hanya diam, lalu pergi dari sana.

"Hoy naruto, bangun" ucap hinata sambil menggoyangkan tubuh naruto.  
"Nii-san, kau harus tanggung jawab."  
"tapi ini semua kulakukan untukmu hinata," ucap neji.  
"Iya aku tau, tapi tidak seperti ini caranya" ucap hinata.  
"Lalu, kalau sampai terjadi apa apa pada nya bagaimana coba.?" "Ayo bawa dia ke UKS" ucap hinata.

Lalu neji membawa naruto ke UKS diikuti hinata dibelakangnya.

"Sai tolong bersihkan sisa darah yang ada.!" ucap neji.  
"Baiklah" jawab sai yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

Ruang UKS

Neji lalu membaringkan naruto ke atas ranjang UKS. Sementara hinata pergi mencari kotak P3K dan tidak lama hinata sudah kembali dengan membawa kotak P3K dan air.  
"Hinata aku tinggal dulu ya, aku juga ingin membasuh muka" ucap neji. "Terserah" jawab hinata.

Lalu neji menuju kearah pintu untuk keuluar.

Hinata lalu memeras kain lalu mengelap sisa darah yang ada. Di wajah naruto. Hinata melakukannya dengan hati hati. Setelah wajah naruto sudah bersih, lalu hinata memberi obat merah pada bagian ya luka dengan kain tadi. Hinata menempel nempelkan kain iku kewajah naruto yang terluka.

Lalu tiba tiba tangan hinata di pegang oleh naruto. sontak saja hinata kaget dan tidak sengaja menekan luka di wajah naruto.

Naruto meringis menahan sakit.  
"Kau pikir majahku ini batu.?" ucap naruto "ha.. Salah sendiri siapa suruh tadi kau mengagetkanku" ucap hinata agak ketus.  
"Kau pikir tidak sakit, dari tadi kau melakukannya tanpa perasaan" gumam naruto "Masih untung aku masih mau merawatmu." ucap hinata "Memangnya aku menyuruhmu.!" jawab naruto "Terserah, aku menyesal telah menolongmu." ucap hinata lalu pergi.  
"Oh. . ya" ucap naruto yang membuat hinata berhenti.  
"maaf aku belum bisa mengembalikan uangnya"

Setelah itu hinata langsung keluar dari ruang UKS.

Namun dari arah pojok terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang melihat dari sana, tepatnya memperhatikan hinata.

"Hinata, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menolak permintaanku dan juga telah memutuskanku. . . . . . ." gumamnya

"pasti. .. . ." lalu pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

...

...

..  
.

To be continued

Udah update nehh... Plus udah kilat juga upnya.

Oke... Jangan lupa untuk mereview ya biar author tambah semangat...  
Oke thanks banget yang udah mau review, fav and follow...

Dari ane:

Bye...


	4. Chapter 4

Fate. . . . . .

Sebelumnya. . . . . . .

Naruto meringis menahan sakit. "Kau pikir wajahku ini batu.?" ucap naruto "ha.. Salah sendiri siapa suruh tadi kau mengagetkanku" ucap hinata agak ketus. "Kau pikir tidak sakit, dari tadi kau melakukannya tanpa perasaan" gumam naruto "Masih untung aku masih mau merawatmu." ucap hinata "Memangnya aku menyuruhmu.!" jawab naruto "Terserah, aku menyesal telah menolongmu." ucap hinata lalu pergi. "Oh. . ya" ucap naruto yang membuat hinata berhenti. "maaf aku belum bisa mengembalikan uangnya" Setelah itu hinata langsung keluar dari ruang UKS.

Namun dari arah pojok terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang melihat dari sana, tepatnya memperhatikan hinata. "Hinata, aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena telah menolak permintaanku dan juga telah memutuskanku. . . . . . ." gumamnya

"pasti. .. . ." lalu pemuda itu pergi dari sana.

Chapter 4.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi dan semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas untuk pulang. Sementara naruto berjalan agak tertatih keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Dia terus berjalan hingga shion datang menyapanya.

"Naruto-san, kamu kenapa.?" tanya shion "tidak, hanya masalah kecil." jawab naruto meyakinkan.  
"tapi, kau tidak terlihat baik."  
"Aku baik baik saja, aku pulang dulu" ucap naruto sambil tersenyum.  
"Ummb, baiklah. Hati hati" ucap shion.  
"hmb" jawab naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalananya.

"Akhh sialan gara gara tadi badanku jadi sakit semua." gumam naruto "Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku hanya akan luka sobek kecil seperti ini, setelah di hajar mereka." gumam naruto sambil memegangi lukanya.  
"Ah sudahlah yang penting bagaimana aku bisa pulang dengan cepat. Sedangkan aku lupa bawa uang"

"Sungguh sial. . . "

Naruto terus berjalan hingga sampai di sebuah taman kota. lalu dia memilih untuk istirahat dibangku taman sejenak untuk mengurangi rasa lelah plus sakit nya. Memang tamannya berada dipinggiran jalan. Dan naruto duduk di bangku yang cukup dekat dengan jalan raya.

Brum brum

Sreek

Terdengar suara mobil yang direm. Membuat naruto membalikkan pandangannya untuk melihat siapa yang berhenti.

Cklek Lalu keluarlah kiba dari dalam mobilnya. Lalu pergi menghampiri naruto.

"Sialan dari sekian banyak manusia kenapa harus dia yang muncul." umpat naruto

"woy, uzumaki ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita" teriak kiba.  
Tapi naruto tidak menanggapinya karena seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit.

Setelah kiba sudah di depan naruto lalu dia menarik kerah seragam naruto hingga membua naruto berdiri.

"Ayo kita selesaikan sekarang" ucap kiba sambil mencengkeram kerah naruto.  
"Kau buta apa gimana sih, kau lihat aku sudah begini apanya yang mau diselesaikan" ucap naruto kalem.  
"Aku ingin menghajarmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun lagi brengsek" teriak kiba lalu menyiapkan sebuah pukulan.

Sementara naruto merasa was was karena kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa melawan.  
Lalu kiba melayangkan pukulannya namun. . . . .

"Hentikan" teriak seseorang dari arah jalan lalu berlari menuju kearah naruto dan kiba berada. Tapi sayang pukulan kiba kena tapi berhasil di tahan oleh naruto.

"Kiba, hentikan" lalu wanita tadi menghalangi naruto.  
"apa yang kau lakukan hinata, sebaiknya kamu tidak usah ikut campur masah ku atau kau akan menyesal" ucap kiba.  
"Apa kau tidak melihat keadaan naruto sekarang hah" "Tadi kaupun sudah menghajarnya juga bukan" ucap hinata.  
"Cih, awas kau uzumaki, kalau saja tidak ada gangguan ini, habis kau." ucap kiba sambil menunjuk naruto.  
Sementara naruto tidak terlalu memperdulikan kiba.

"Nona hinata" teriak sopir hinata.  
"apa yang nona hinata lakukan, tadi itu bahaya" ucap sopir hinata.  
"aku baik baik saja kok" jawab hinata.

"Kau lagi" ucap naruto.  
"Kau tidak apa apa.?" tanya hinata.  
"Tidak apa, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku. . " jawab naruto Lalu naruto pergi meninggalkan hinata dan berjalan agak tertatih.  
"Umb, kau bisa ikut dengan mobilku" ucap hinata.  
Lalu naruto menoleh.  
"Kau terlihat kurang baik." ucap hinata.  
"Tidak usah terima kasih" jawab naruto.  
"Jadi kau akan jalan kaki sampai rumah dengan keadaan seperti itu.?" tanya hinata.

Sementara naruto, dia terlihat berbalik menghadap hinata.

"tidak perlu sungkan ayo" ajak hinata.  
Naruto agak berfikir sejenak. lalu mengangguk. Setelah itu naruto berjalan dibelakan hinata menuju ke mobil hinata.

Cklek

Naruto mulai masuk kedalam mobil lalu menutup pintunya. Disusul hinata. Lalu mereka mulai pergi dari taman kota.  
Suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi karena tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan.

Eheem

Hinata berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun naruto tetap tidak bergeming dan tetap memandang kearah luar.

"Umb, naruto...  
Merasa dipanggil naruto menoleh dan menatap hinata.

. . .maafkan kak neji karena telah membuatmu jadi begini" ucap hinata Naruto hanya menatap hinata bosan.  
"tak masalah." jawab naruto singkat, lalu kembali menatap kearah luar.  
"Oh, syukurlah." ucap hinata lega.  
"Umb, ngomong ngomong kau banyak berubah." ucap hinata basa basi.  
Naruto hanya diam tapi masih mendengarkan apa yang hinata ucapkan.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya dengan waktu sesingkat itu.?" tanya hinata.  
"Kau tidak perlu tau.!" jawab naruto.

"Tolong belok kanan." ucap naruto.

"tapi aku ingin tau." jawab hinata.  
"Lalu.?"  
"Kau harus menjawabnya"  
"Aku tidak mau"  
"Tak kusangka kau juga tambah menyebalkan, bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari yang dulu."  
Sementara naruto hanya diam sambil menatap kearah luar.  
"Naruto, kau masih berhutang 10 juta padaku kan.? Maka dari itu jawablah pertanyaanku tadi, kalau tidak. . . .

Naruto langsung menoleh dan menatap hinata.

. . . .aku bisa menuntutmu.!" ucap hinata.  
Sementara naruto bukannya menjawab tapi dia terus menatap hinata.  
Cukup lama naruto menatap hinata, dan membuat hinata merasa aneh.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku begitu.?" ucap hinata.  
Lalu naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.  
"Tolong berhenti di gang depan itu."ucap naruto.

"tatapan yang sangat aneh, apa arti tatapan tadi, terasa sangat dalam dan menyayat hati" batin hinata.

"pasti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh naruto" batin hinata.

Cklek

"terima kasih"  
Hinata agak tersentak karena lamunannya ucapan naruto.  
"Ya, tidak masalah" jawab hinata.

Lalu naruto menutup pintu mobil dan pergi menuju kedalam gang menuju kearah rumahnya.

"apakah tadi pacar nona hinata.?" tanya sopir hinata.  
"Bukan, aku juga tidak dekat dengannya.?" jawab hinata.  
"Emb, memangnya kenapa.?" tanya hinata.  
"Hanya saja, nona terliha cocok dengannya."  
"Yang benar saja, kau mengada ada. . ." jawab hinata.  
Lalu mobil hinata mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Cklek naruto membuka pintu rumah lalu masuk kedalam. Naruto lalu menuju kedalam kamarnya lalu segera ganti pakaian sehari harinya. Setelah itu naruto lalu menyalakan komputernya.  
Lalu naruto membuka internet. "Aku butuh alat pendukung." ucap naruto.  
"Yang aku perlukan adalah sebuah netbook dan juga smartphone. Baiklah kita mulai." ucap naruto lagi.

Naruto POV

Aku mulai mencari sebuah toko online dan akhirnya aku menemukan nya, lalu aku mulai mencari netbook dan smartphone disana. Setelah aku menemukan yang cocok aku mulai melancarkan aksiku aku mulai membuka TERMINAL dan memasukkan bahasa pemrograman untuk memcari celah pemblock layanan pembayaran dan tidak butuh waktu lama aku berhasil membuat celahnya dan aku mulai memesan barang tadi. Setelah beres aku mulai mencari sebuah referensi tentang sebuah penyerangan. Aku mulai membuka artikel tentang penyerangan hacker, di sini memang tidak marak terjadi penyerangan system oleh para hacker. Tapi aku menemukan sebuah artikel yang sangat menarik yang berjudul "Penyerangan SAFE NET oleh Hacker yang Membuat Sebagian Sytem Mengalami Kelumpuhan" yang membuatku tersenyum aku rasa aku punya kesempatan yang cukup karena mereka tidak mungkin akan bekerja terlalu serius jika tidak ada sebuah kejanggalan atau suatu penyerangan jadi bisa kusimpulkan jika aku menyerang bank negara untuk saat ini, selama aku tidak ketahuan dan juga tidak meninggalkan bukti aku bisa dapatkan uangnya.  
Pemikiran yang bagus memang. Tapi saat aku mulai membaca artikel itu aku menemukan hal yang membuatku terdiam disana tertulis "dan pelaku penyerangan tersebut berhasil ditangkap dalam 3 hari" jika dilihat lagi pelaku penyerangan pasti bukan seorang hacker amatiran yang tidak mempunyai perkiraan jangka panjang, karena mampu menjebol keamanan SAFE NET. Tapi berhasil ditangkap dalam 3 hari itu sangat mengagumkan. Kurasa didalam SAFE NET terdapat anggota inti yang mempunyai keahlian yang sangat tinggi. Dan yang aku tau pemeggang kendali penyelidikan dan juga penghasil hacker paling hebat di jepang adalah UCHIHA. Jadi bisa kusimpulkan mereka menggunakan hacker untuk melawan hacker. Cih

Brakk

Aku menggebrak meja tempat komputerku berada.

"mereka sangat cerdik rupanya." gumamku.  
"Persetan dengan semua itu, aku tidak perduli dengan SAFE NET, yang paling aku khawatirkan adalah keselamatan ibu" Aku sudah hampir menyelesaian Virus spektakuler milikku, hanya butuh sedikit sentuhan hingga menjadi sebuah monster yang akan mengguncang dunia.

Aku menonaktifkan komputerku dan aku mulai keluar rumah untuk menuju kerumah sakit, untuk melihat kkndisi ibu. Dan seperti biasa aku juga jalan kaki. Kulihat jam dijalan menunjukkan pukul 03:37 hari sudah sore rupanya. Aku terus berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah rumah sakit. Apa daya beginilah nasib orang miskin dan uang yang sudah kukumpulkan mungkin hanya mampu untuk membeli makanan selama 2 minggu lagi. Jadi aku harus mencari kerja lagi, kalau saja kemarin tidak ada gangguan kecil itu mungkin aku masih mempunyai pekerjaan itu. Ah sudahlah yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu.

Naruto POV ends.

Skip time

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit naruto langsung menuju kekamar ibunya.

Cklek

"Naruto, kau sudah datang nak." ucap kushina.  
Naruto lalu mulai mendekati ibunya yang sedang duduk dikursi.  
"Naruto kau... Apaa yang terjadi dengan mukamu.? Kau memar. Apa kamu habis berantem." ucap kushina khawatir.  
"Tidak ibu, aku tadi hanya terjatuh." elak naruto.  
"Ibu bukan anak kecil naruto, kalau kau ungin membohongi ibumu. Itu jelas luka bekas pukulan." ucap kushina.  
Sementara naruto hanya menunduk.  
"Maaf" ucap naruto.  
"Untuk apa.?"  
Sementara naruto hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap ibunya.  
"Apa tadi sudah kau obati lukanya.?"  
"Sudah kok" "Oh ya, kapan ibu akan keluar dari rumah sakit. Ibu bosen disini terus ibu kangen rumah. Dan juga bagaimana kita akan membayar biaya rumah sakit ini.?

"Tak apa bu, biarkan naru yang mengurus semua ini, ibu hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup dan setelah ibu sembuh total kita akan pulang." ucap naruto.

"Tapi, harus dengan operasi kan, dan biaya operasi itu sangat mahal naru." ucap kushina.

"Ibu tenang saja, biar naru yang akan mengurus masalah ini, oke."  
"Tapi..."  
"Sudahlah bu, lebih baik ibu istirahat saja."

Naruto melihat jam di dinding. Sudah menunjukkan pukul 19:05. "Ibu, aku izin keluar. Sebentar. Boleh.?"  
"Mau kemana memangnya.? Oooh kau mau kencan ya naru-chan.?" ucap kushina.  
"Bu-bukan ibu, naru hanya mau jalan jalan saja. Lagi pula mana ada yang mau pacaran dengan naru."  
"Ah, kalau begitu naru pamit dulu ya bu" ucap naruto lalu pergi keluar.  
"Hati hati ya nak" ucap kushina.

Tidak lama naruto kembali masuk ke kamar kushina.

"Umb, ibu mau ikut naru ke festival musim panas.?" tanya naruto yang langsung nyelonong masuk.  
"Kukira siapa, kau mengagetkanku saja naru chan."  
"Umb, festival ya.? Ibu gak ikut ah. Nanti malah ngeganggu kesenanganmu lagi." jawab kushina. "Kata siapa.? Naru gak merasa kok. Lagipula ibu tadi kan bilang kalau ibu bosen disini terus jadi ayo naru ajak jalan jalan. Nanti kita naik wahana yang seru" ucap naruto semangat dengan senyum hangatnya yang hanya diberikan kepada ibunya seorang.

Sambil bergaya ala berfikir. Kushina lalu berucap.  
"Apa dokter memperbolehkan.?" tanya kushina. "Biar naru yang urus." ucap naruto.  
Lalu melesat menuju kearah ruangan dokter tsunade. Setelah bebetapa saat naruto keluar dengan wajah senang.  
"Ibu.. Ayo kita berangkat." ucap naruto setelah sampai di kamar kushina.  
"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ibu mau ganti pakaian dulu, ya naru."  
"Baik"

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya kushina pun keluar, Dengan pakaian yang ala kadarnya.

"Ayo.!" ajak kushina.  
"Hmb" jawab naruto. "Lalu mereka berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

Hyuuga house At. Kamar hinata.

"Haaah akhirnya siap juga." setelah memakai celana jeans ketat dan kaos yang agak kebesaran.

Lalu hinata menyambar hpnya lalu menulis chat kepada sakura.

Klunting.

Hp hinata berbunyi. "Yessss, festival musim panas, aku dataaang."

Lalu hinata berlari menuju kelantai bawah, lalu menuju pintu.

Cklek

Ekheeeeem...

Terdengar suara deheman dari seseorang yang sangat hinata kenal.  
Sementara hinata memutar bola mata dengan bosan,  
"aku mau keluar sebentar nii-san" ucap hinata dengan nada bosan.  
"Kemana.?"  
" apa harus kuberitau.?"  
"Harus.!" jawab neji Tegas.  
Haaaah Hinata menghela nafas, "Aku ingin pergi kefestival musim panas nii-san."  
"Lalu.?"  
"Aku ingin pergi." ucap hinata.  
"Nggak boleh.!" ucap neji santai sambil duduk dan menikmati kopinya sambil nonton drama kesukaan nya.  
"Emang aku perduli.? Hueee" ucap hinata sambil menjulurkan lidah.  
Ohoook Neji yang sedang meminum kopinya tersedak karena ucapan hinata barusan dan ditambah ejekan itu.  
Neji lalu berdiri.  
"Hinata, kamu mulai bandel ya sekarang."  
Sementara hinata hanya tersenyum mengejek.

Tit Tit

Suara klakson mobil sakura membuat senyum kemenangan hinata semakin lebar.

Da daaaah nii-san ku yang ganteng. Teriak hinata sambil berlari menuju mobil sakura.  
Lalu masuk, dan mobil itu pun langsung melesat maju.

"Woy hinataaa, awaaas kau ya, kalau pulang nanti aku akan meghukummu. Ingat itu." teriak neji dari tengah pintu.  
"Hey nii-san, berhentilah teriak teriak, seorang jones macam kau itu memeng tidak tau yang namanya refresing, anak muda memang harus begitu. Dasar jones." ucap hanabi ketus. Lalu berjalan melewati neji di sampingnya.  
"Anak muda itu harus sekali sekali keluar, biar muka gak pucat, kurang piknik."  
"Yah, macam mukamulah neji-nii."  
Bwahahahah

Tawa hanabi, lalu dia mulai berjalan keluar.  
"Aku mau kencan dengan konohamaru-kun, niisan jaga rumah baik baik ya."  
Sementara neji, dia seperti terkena serangan batin yang sangat berat, wajahnya terlihat sangat suram.  
"Apa sebegitu menyedihkanya kah diriku ini" ucap neji lalu berjalan kepojok dan mulai meringkuk disana. Dengan tatapan kosong, dengan gelas kopi masih dalam genggamanya.

With hinata

"Ada apa tadi hinata.?" tanya sakura.  
"tidak, hanya masalah kecil tadi." ucap hinata sambil cekikikan.  
"Kenapa kamu senyam senyum gitu.?" "aku hanya teringat wajah konyol neji-nii saat tersedak tadi." jawab hinata juga sambil cekikikan gak jelas.  
"Apa sebegitunya.?"  
"Kau pasti juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kau melihatnya sakura, hahaha mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku ingin tertawa sampai nangis" jawab hinata.  
"Begitukah.? Oh, kita hampir sampai."  
"Wah, nanti kita naik wahana apa sakura.?"  
"Kita lihat saja nanti." jawab sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka telah sampai, sakura dan hinata mulai turun dari mobilnya setelah memparkirkan mobilnya.  
"Kita kemana dulu nih sakura.?" tanya hinata.  
"Entahlah , kita jalan aja kalo ada yang bagus kita coba."  
"Setuju"

Lalu mereka berjalan berkeliling festival itu yang di penuhi wahana permainan.  
"Ramai banget padahal masih jam 8 malam." gumam hinata.  
"Iya tidak seperti tahun lalu, festival kali ini sangat ramai. Kurasa 1 atau 2 jam lagi tempat ini akan jadi lautan manusia."  
"Yah memang benar, saat acara utama nanti kita nonton kembang apinya dimana.?"  
"Umb,..." sakura berfikir sejenak.  
"Itu urusan gampang, ayo kita lihat lihat kesana." ajak sakura.

Saat hinata berjalan bersama sakura penglihatannya menangkap sesuatu yang sangat familiar. Refleks hinata berhenti. "Sakura, hey sakura kemarilah." panggil hinata sambil menarik tangan sakura.  
"Ada apa sih hinata.?" tanya sakura.  
"Lihatlah yang orang yang ada di depan lotA?re disana." ucap hinata. "mana.?"  
"Itu loh yang ada di ujung sana."  
"Umb, bukannya itu. . . . .  
"Naruto kan." ucap hinata "Iya, kayaknya."  
"Ayok kita agak mendekat," ajak hinata.  
"Ngapain sih hinata." "Udahlah, aku penasaran aja."  
"Jangan bilang kau mau ngajak dia jalan dan ninggalin gue sendi. . .  
"Haaa, , , dia beneran naruto dan juga... Dia bersama seorang wanita."  
"Haaa, bener. . . . siapa wanita itu hinata.?"  
"mana aku tau." jawab hinata.

Sakura hanya melihat hinata sekilas lalu kembali fokus kepada naruto.  
"Hey, sakura." "apaa." jawab sakura lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kepada hinata.  
"Lihatlah ekspresi naruto,..."  
"Memangnya kenapa.?"  
"Lihatlah ekspresinya sangat berbeda ketika dia dengan orang lain dia tidak pernah secerah dan sehangat itu, tapi dengan wanita itu dia nampak begitu berubah" ucap hinata.  
"Iya ya, aku juga tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum akhir akhir ini." "Apakaah... Wanita itu kekasih naruto..." gumam hinata.  
"Entahlah, mungkin saja, siapa yang tau kan." balas sakura.

With naruto.

"Ibu, permainan ini gak seru, mungkin kita main wahana aja, bagaimana.?" tanya naruto "Baiklah." jawab kushina.

Lalu mereka berjalan pergi dari tempat tadi.

With hinata and sakura.

"Hey, sakura mereka pergi, ayo kita ikuti." ajak hinata.  
"Hinata, kita itu kesini untuk bersenang senang." jawab sakura.  
"ayolah sakura." pinta hinata "Hah, aku curiga kalau kau sudah terpesona dengan uzumaki itu." "Bukan begitu." "Lalu. . .?"  
"aku hanya ingin tau saja."  
"Hah, dasar. . " umpat sakura, lalu menurut dengan hinata.  
Hinata lalu tersenyum,  
"Ayo, kita sudah kehilangan dia, sakura."  
"Kemana tadi dia pergi.?" tanya sakura.  
"Entahlah mungkin. . . .  
"Dia di sana." ucap sakura sambil menunjuk arah dimana naruto berada.  
"mana.?" tanya hinata.  
"Itu."  
"Benar itu dia, sepertinya mereka mau naik, bianglala . . . . . ayo kita kesana."  
"Eh, yang benar saja."  
"sudahlah ayo." "tapi hinata, kita . . . .  
"Sudahlah, kan baru jam 10 malam. kita masih punya banyak waktu." ucap hinata.

With naruto

"Naruto. . . " ucap kushina.  
"Iya ibu" jawab naruto.  
"Kita gak usah naik bianglala ya, ibu gak enak, mending kita jalan jalan aja."  
"Ibu yakin gak mau naik.?"  
"Hmb" "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita beli es krim disana lalu kita keatas bukit, kita tunggu kembang apinya disana."  
"Baiklah,terserah kau saja."  
"Ibu, kenapa.?"  
"gak kok, ibu cuman ngantuk aja. maklum ibu kan udah tua." hehehe ucap kushina.  
"Oooh, ibu jangan tidur dulu ya. Setelah kembang api kita baru kembali."

Setelah itu naruto sudah sampai didepan toko es krim.  
"ibu ingin apa.?"  
"Gak usah, kamu aja nak." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.  
"Ibu, ayolah. Kalau ibu gak mau. Kita gak jadi beli nih." ucap naruto.

"Yaudah, terserah naru aja deh." ucap kushina.  
"Pak, es krim coklat 1, yang satu vanila."  
"Tunggu sebentar."  
"apa ibu sudah sangat ngantuk."

Kushina hanya tersenyum.

"maaf ya kalau ibu hanya merepotkanmu saja." ucapnya.  
"ah, nggak kok bu, hanya saja ibu terlihat pucat."

Ini es krimnya

Naruto lalu menoleh dan mengambil es krim tadi lalu membayarnya.

"ayo kita ke atas" ajak naruto.

Lalu naruto dan kushina berjalan kearah bukit yang ada di atas tempat festival berlangsung.

Sekitar 20 menit berjalan akhirnya merekapun sampai, di atas bukit yang terdiri dari padang rumput dan pepohonan yg indah.

"Aaah, akhirnya." gumam naruto lalu duduk di rerumputan disana.

"Disini ramai juga ya. . ." gumam naruto.  
"Apa ibu lelah, apa mau naru pijitin.?"  
"Gak kok, ibu hanya ngantuk saja."  
"Oh, ibu tidur aja disini dulu, nanti kalau udah mulai naru bangunin."  
"Baiklah." ucap kushina sambil tersenyum.

Lalu kushina, duduk di sebelah naruto, dan menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak naruto.  
"Naru, kamu harus baik baik saja ya nak."  
"Apa maksud ibu.?"  
"Jangan pernah pilih pilih makanan, jangan berteman dengan orang nakal, dan bila nanti memilih istri pilihlah seseorang yang seperti ibu, ya naru. Ibu sudah sangat ngantuk. Ibu mau tidur dulu ya naru_chan." ucap kushina kalem sambil perlahan memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa ibu ngomong begitu sih, ibu nakutin naru tau gak." ucap naruto kesal.

With hinata dan sakura

Mereka bersembunyi dibelakang pohon yang ada di samping naruto. karena tempatnya yang gelap jadi naruto tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang di mata matai.

"Oh, so sweet." cicit sakura.  
Sementara hinata hanya fokus pada wanita disamping naruto.  
"wanita itu terlihat lebih tua jauh dari naruto." ucap hinata.  
Walau suasananya gelap tapi masih ada cahaya bulan yang membuat suasana tidak terlalu gelap.  
"Hah, apa maksudmu." tanya sakura.  
"Naruto, dia kencan dengan wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya."  
"Jadi maksudmu naruto itu. . . ."  
"Entahlah aku juga gak yakin tapi. . . .?"  
"tapi apa.?"  
"Entahlah, aku bingung, jam berapa sekarang.?" tanya hinata.  
"Umb, sebentar." sakura lalu mengambil handphonenya lalu melihat jam yang ada disana.  
"jam 23:57." ucapnya.  
"Kalau begitu sudah, ayo kita cari tempat yang enak buat nonton kembang apinya." ajak hinata.  
"Ayok."

Jam 23:58.

Manusia mulai berlalu lalang mencari tempat untuk melihat kembang api.

Jam 23:59.

Orang orang berhenti berlalulalang, dan menanti kembang apinyj dinyalakan.

Jam 00:00

With Naruto.

"Ibu, kembang apinya sudah mau dinyalain." Tidak ada respon.  
"Ibu, ayo bangun kembang apinya sudah dinyalain, ibu ayo bangun" ucap naruto sambil menggoyang goyang tubuh ibunya. tapi ibunya tetap tidak bangun.  
Lalu tiba tiba tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.  
Naruto mulai panik dan memegang tangan ibunya.

Dingin.

Yang dirasakan saat memegang tangan ibuny.  
Dengan panik naruto lalu berdiri dan mengecek keadaan ibunya. Naruto terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari hidung ibunya.

"Ibu" teriak naruto.  
"Ibuu, bangun ibu" teriak naruto.

Gemuruh suara kembang api yang sangat meriah memenuhi malam, Malam dimana orang orang dipenuhi rasa suka cita.  
Namun, naruto. . . . . . .

"Ibuuuuu. . . . . . . . " teriak naruto.

To be continued

Yo, ketemu lagi ama ane. . . . . XD

maap kalo lama updatenya. Sebenarnya nih chap mau diup jum'at kemaren. Tapi karena ada hal sesuatu. Yah, gitu. XD.

Oke, gak usah banyak bacot lagi,

"Review kalian masih sangat saya butuhkan, jadi tolong hargai usaha author dengan mereview oke."

Thanks banget yang udah fav, follow, and review. . . . .

Dari ane

Bye. . . .

Review coeg. . . . . . :v :v gak review gue tabok lu. . . . . :v :v

Wasalamu'alaikum warohmatullahi wabarokatuh. . . . . 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fate

Sebelumnya. . . .

"Ibu, kembang apinya sudah mau dinyalain." Tidak ada respon.  
"Ibu, ayo bangun kembang apinya sudah dinyalain, ibu ayo bangun" ucap naruto sambil menggoyang goyang tubuh ibunya. tapi ibunya tetap tidak bangun.  
Lalu tiba tiba tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.  
Naruto mulai panik dan memegang tangan ibunya.

Dingin.

Yang dirasakan saat memegang tangan ibuny.  
Dengan panik naruto lalu berdiri dan mengecek keadaan ibunya. Naruto terkejut melihat darah mengalir dari hidung ibunya.

"Ibu" teriak naruto.  
"Ibuu, bangun ibu" teriak naruto.

Gemuruh suara kembang api yang sangat meriah memenuhi malam, Malam dimana orang orang dipenuhi rasa suka cita.  
Namun, naruto. . . . . . .

"Ibuuuuu. . . . . . . . " teriak naruto.

Fate chapter 5. . .

Tuut tuut

alat pengukur denyut jantung terus berbunyi disunyinya ruangan.

Naruto menatap kosong kearah ibunya. Sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya. lalu naruto mulai berdiri dan langsung keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit menuju lift.

Naruto turun lalu keluar dari rumah sakit, naruto terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

Flash back

"Ibuuu, bangun bu. . ." teriak naruto.  
"Tenangkan dirimu, naruto! aku akan memeriksa ibumu. Kau tunggu disini." ucap tsunade.  
"Ibuu." ucap naruto. Perlahan cairan bening berjatuhan dari pipi naruto. "Ibuu, maafkan naru. . . ." Hiks hiks "Ini semua salahku, jika saja aku tidak mengajaknya pergi , pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi."  
Hiks hiks.

Cklek

Pintu ruangan terbuka.  
"Bagaimana keadaan ibu" tanya naruto.  
Dengan raut wajah sendu tsunade menjawab.  
"Kushina... Dia koma." "Koma..." "Di saat seperti ini yang bisa kaulakukan hanyalah berdo'a."  
"Lakukanlah operasi secapatnya."  
"Maaf naruto,tapi dengan keadaa kushina yang seperti ini tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan operasi."  
"Mungkin. . . kita bisa menunggu sampai dia sadar. Dan membaik."  
"Tapi...  
"Sebaiknya kau mencari biaya operasi ibumu terlebih dulu, karena prosedur rumah sakit ini memang mengharuskan pelunasan terlebih dulu baru di laksanakan operasi."

Tanpa berucap apapun naruto lalu masuk keruang ibunya...

Flash back ends.

Naruto telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Disana dia menemukan sebuah paket kiriman dari toko online.  
"Ini dia yang ku butuhkan..." naruto langsung mengambilnya. Lalu kemudian masuk.

Cklek.

Tap tap Naruto lalu melangkah menuju kekamarnya. Dan langsung membuka paketnya.

Lalu dia mencobanya satu satu.  
"sempurna." ucap naruto.

Lalu naruto mempersiapkan semua keperluan yang harus ada, naruto lalu menanamkan software software khusus kedalam perangkat mobile dan pc nya.  
Setelah menyelesaikan perlengkapan, naruto langsung pergi keluar.

Naruto pov's

Aku mulai berjalan keluar dari rumahku, untuk menuju ke arah bank negara jepang. Kupacu langkahku sampai maksimal, aku tidak mau membuang waktu percuma karena setiap detik merupakan sangat menentukan. Aku terus berjalan hingga aku telah sampai pada bangunan besar yang sangat ramai, yah Bank negara jepang.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju kearah halaman. Dan aku mulai mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku mengaktifkan fitur wifi dari ponselku, dan hasilnya. . . . . ?

Aku menyeringai puas , karena salahsatu yang aku butuhkan sudah ada, lalu aku mulai mencari tempat yang agak strategis agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari security. Aku menemukannya, tempat yang cukup aman menurutku, aku memilih tempat didepan toko yang tutup, disamping Bank dao ada tembok pembatas.

Aku mulai mengeluarkan laptopku dan mulai menscan wifi nya Dan. . . . "dapat." gumamku.  
Dan keuntungan lainnya adalah wifinya tidak terkunci.  
Aku mulai membuka command dan memasukkan program root untuk mendapat aksesi masuk. yah aku mendapat banyak client server.  
"Sempurna." gumamku.  
Setelah mendapatkan alamat server komputer salah satu staf pekerja dari kantor bank tersebut aku lalu meretas pemiliknya, dan mendapatkan identitas nya. Setelahtaku mendapat alamat emailnya, aku membuat sebuah tipuan khusus untuk membuka akses ke komputer korban, yaitu pesan pengupdatetan perangkat aplikasi.  
Aku mulai membuat sebuah fakewarn atau peringatan palsu dengan menanamkan program root system dan jika dia mengklik maka secara otomatis aku mempunyai akses kekomputer korban. Dan setelah selesai aku mulai mengirim kan ke email korban. Aku hanya perlu menunggu dan berharap dia memakan umpanku.

Dan tidak lama, akhirnya umpanku sukses di makan. dan kini aku telah mendapat akses masuk kedalam.  
Aku hanya perlu menunggu hingga jam 22:00 saat banknya tutup.

Naruto pov's ends

Naruto mulai berdiri dan memasukkan laptopnya kembali kedalam tas. dan berjalan pulang.

Fate

Tokyo high school

Teng teng teng

Bunyi lonceng masuk menggema yang membuat semua siswa siswi berhamburan memasuki kelas masing masing, tak terkecuali Hinata. Dia yang baru saja datang bersama sakura langsung bergegas masuk karena tidak mau berurusan dengan guy-sensei.

"ayo, sakura kalau sampai telat tamatlah kita." ucap hinata.  
"Iya, ayo." jawab sakura.

Mereka terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kelas.

Perlahan hinata membuka pintu, dalam hatinya, was was kalau guy-sensei sudah masuk. Dan akhirnya dengan mantap hinata membuka pintu. dan . . . . .

"Haaaaaah... Untung guy-sensei belum masuk, kalau sudah habislah kita muter lapangan 10 kali." sambil membuang nafas lega.  
"Iya hinata, untung aja."

Sreek

Suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan sakura dan hinata. Mereka terlonjak kaget dan langsung berlari menuju bangku masing masing.

"Yoooo, murid-muridku, apa kalian sudah mengobarkan semangat muda kalian?." teriak orang tadi aka guy.  
"Yoooshaa, guy-sensei semangatku sudah membara."

Criiing

Kemilau gigi kinclong guy dan jempol di acungkan kepada murid tercintanya yaitu lee.

"Yosssh, nice lee." teriak guy.  
Lee juga mengacungkan jempolnya dan juga gigi kinclongnya.

Dan yang melihat adegan itupun semua siswa siswi yang ada disana hanya sweatdroop.

"Yooosh, ayo semuanya ganti pakaian olahraga tanpa terkecuali. Ada yang tidak bawa.?" tanya guy dengan wajah seram. Yang membuat semua bergidik ngeri.

"tidak ada, sensei." teriak semua murid kompak, dan langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk ganti pakaian mereka.  
"waaah, mereka bersemangat sekali, yosh aku juga harus tambah semangat." teriak guy lalu keluar dari kelas.

Setelah ganti pakaian olahraga semua murid berbaris rapi di lapangan. "Oke kita lakukan pemanasan dulu, setelah itu kita akan olahraga sepakbola." teriak guy.  
"Baiklah untuk pemanasan kalian putari lapangan 10 kali, mengerti."  
"mengerti pak." ucap semua kompak.  
"Yak, mulai." "Ayo semangat." teriak guy.

Semua berlari mengitari lapangan selama 10 kali.

Bruk

"Huaaa capek banget." teriak wanita berambut kuning yang bernama ino.  
"Hah. . . hah. Iya mana ada coba, pemanasan muter lapangan, 10 kali lagi." gerutu sakura yang barudatang dan ikut nimbrung disebelah ino diikuti hinata dibelakangnya.

"Oke, semuanya kembali berbaris." teriak guy.

Dan semua muridpun mulai berbaris walau terlihat malas.

"Oke, sebelum olahraga saya mau menyampaikan bahwa campingnya ditunda lagi." ucap guy.

"Memangnya kenapa sensei,? kemarin di ajukan sekarang kok diundur lagi." tanya seorang siswa.  
"Yah, karena besok akan ada petugan negara yang akan memantau kegiatan belajar mengajar sekolahan kita. jadi campingnya akan diadakan saat pemantauan selesai."  
"Oke, kalian boleh bermain bola sekarang."

Para siswa yang mendengar berita tersebut langsung lesu.

Fate

Jam 22:20

Naruto berjalan menuju ke bank target. penampilan naruto sekarang, Naruto mengenakan jaket hitam dan jeans hitam juga yang sering dia gunakan.  
Naruto mulai memasuki area bank yang sudah cukup sepi. dan disana sudah ada 3 satpam yang bertugas jaga. Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mengambil resiko dengan lewat depan. Lalu Naruto berbelok arah ke arah belakang bang dan keadaannya sepi.

"Sepertinya, penjaganya sedang ditempat lain." gumamnya.

Naruto mulai memasuki bank dan disana ada sebuah gerbang yang terkunci dengan sandi. Yang di terapkan dalam bank ini semua pintu terkunci dengan sandi, jadi hanya karyawan tertentu yang mengetahui sandinya. dan tentu saja aku sudah tau sandinya. Aku mulai mendekati pintu dan mulai memasukkan sandinya.

Cklek

Naruto mulai masuk kedalam bank dengan tenang, naruto menuju ke arah ruangan tengah dan tiba tiba sebuah senter mengarah kepada nya, beruntung naruto dengan sigap segera bersembunyi.

Lalu penjaga tadi kembali berkeliling.  
Naruto mengecek keadaan sekitar, lalu Naruto kembali bergerak.

Naruto terus mempercepat langkahnya dan menemukan pintu lagi. naruto kembali memasukkan sandi yang tadi, Namun gagal.

"Sandinya berbeda." gumam Naruto.  
Lalu Naruto membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan laptopnya, lalu dia menelusuri dokumen dokumen yang ada untuk mencari file yang berisi sandinya dan akhirnya ketemu.

Naruto lalu membuka file yang bernama. "Unlock " dan disana muncul satu halaman penuh kata sandi.

"what the shit. . . sebanyak ini, aku harus mencobanya satu persatu," ucap naruto.

"Baiklah kita coba dari tengah,"

Gagal

9 kali Naruto telah mencoba namun tidak ada yang cocok.

"Fuck." umpat Naruto.

Naruto lalu mencoba lagi dan hasilnya.  
Gagal lagi.  
Naruto lalu terdiam dan menatap layar laptopnya.

Lalu naruto kembali memasukkan kode lagi dan berhasil.

Cklek

"Cih, jadi begitu rupanya. Mereka mengelabuhi dengan cara ini. Mereka menyusun kata sandinya diawal huruf dari semua kode yang ada disini sebagai kode pintu depan dan baris paling belakang untuk kode ini. Mereka sangat hati hati." batin Naruto.

Naruto telah sampai di ruang pusat bank. Lalu naruto menyalakan komputer pusat dari bank lalu muncul kode sandi keamanan. Lalu naruto menyambungkan laptopnya ke komputer pusat bank. Lalu naruto mulai memaksa masuk kedalam komputer system dari komputer pusat bank itu. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama komputer pusat itupun langsung merestart sendiri dan terbuka lagi.  
Lalu naruto membuka jalan akses ke dalam ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah.

Naruto pov's

"Akhirnya semua perjuanganku tidak sia sia. Ibu aku berhasil, dengan ibu pasti akan sembuh." batinku Aku mulai memasuki ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah.  
Yah disanalah semua uang tersimpan dalam bentuk emas batangan. Dan kenapa aku memilih emas kalau aku memilih uang itu akan dengan cepat terdeteksi dan aku juga tidak perlu serepot ini.

Aku akhirnya telah sampai ke pintu brangkas terakhir, dibalik bintu besi besar ini apa yang aku cari ada disana.

Aku mulai memutar pintu besi brangkas tersebut.

Dengan susah payah aku membukanya, Namun gagal.

"Sialan, ada kode sandinya."

Aku mulai memasukkan sandi sandi yang tadi untuk membuka pintu menuju ke tempat ini. Namun gagal.

Mereka menggunakan sandi yang berbeda.

"Sialan." umpatku

Aku kembali ke komputer yang sebelumnya, aku mulai menjelajahi apa saja yang ada didalam komputer tersebut, cukup lama aku menyelam didalam komputer ini namun sia sia tidak ada informasi apapun didalamnya.

Lalu aku teringat dengan kumpulan sandi kode binary tadi. Pintu depan adalah kombinasi semua huruf awal dan kode pintu tengah adalah yang belakang. Jadi mungkin saja kodenya adalah huruf yang tengah . . . . .

Lalu aku mulai melangkah menuju kearah pintu locker besar itu dan mulai membuka kumpulan kodenya.

"Semoga saja prediksiku tepat." gumamku.

Aku mulai memasukkan kode kode yang ada disana.

"0000100101"

Kode accepted.

"Yah berhasil, sialan mereka sangat cerdik rupanya. tapi kesalahan terbesar mereka adalah, kode ini. Mereka tidak menjaganya dengan baik. Khe."  
Lalu aku mulai membuka pintu brangkasnya dan akhirnya pintunya terbuka, lalu aku masuk kedalam.

"Ruangan macam apa ini, bahkan kecoa pun tidak akan bisa masuk kesini. tidak ada celah sama sekali." gumamku.

Aku lalu masuk lebih kedalam dan akhirnya apa yang aku cari sudah berada didepan mataku. Aku langsung berlari kearah tumpukan emas batangan tersebut.

"Ini dia. . . ini dia. . ." aku memegang salah satu emas batangan dengan tangan bergetar. Dan kembali lagi semua pikiran pikiran bejatku mulai ku hilangkan dan pikiranku mulai kukendalikan dengan akal sehat bukan dengan nafsu tamak. Setelah bergelut dengan pikiranku akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mengambil satu emas batangan dan kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk biaya operasi ibuku.  
Lalu aku memasukkan emas tersebut ke dalam tasku dan aku mulai keluar dari ruangan pengap ini. aku pun kembali menutup pintu brangkas raksasa itu seperti sedia kala.

Lalu aku kembali mengutak atik komputer pusat dan kembali memasukkan password yang sama dengan sebelumnya lalu kumatikan.

Aku mulai berlari menuju kearah pintu lalu aku menutupnya dengan perlahan, lalu aku kembali menuju kekomputer diruang tengah untuk menghapus rekaman cctv. Aku mulai menyalakan komputernya dan mulai mencari rekaman cctvnya dan akhirnya ketemu lalu akupun menghapus rekaman tersebut dan memutuskan kontak cctv tersebut deng komputer ini.

"Yes."

Akupun berjalan menuju kepintu keluar, aku melihat jam di ponsel menunjukkan pukul 00:34. Tak kusangka aksiku lama juga.  
Setelah didepan pintu aku mengecek keadaan diluar dan disana ada seorang satpam yang berjaga disanaaku kembali masuk dan mengintip dari sela pintu, terlihat satpam tersebut mulai menuju kearahku lalu aku menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara karena tempatnya cukup gelap jadi tidak terlalu tampak. Aku mendengarkan langkah kakinya sudah melewati depan pintu, semakin jauh dan sampai tidak terdengar lagi suara langkahnya. Lalu aku kembali membuka pintu nya dan mulai keluar. Tidak ada penjaga gelap dan sepi.

"Sempurna." batinku.  
Aku lalu berlari menjauh dari area bank dan akhirnya aku berhasil lolos dari sana dan telah sampai dijalan raya.

"Hah hah hah"

Aku sagat lelah lalu aku memutuskan untuk istirahat ditaman kota didekat yang sama ketika aku hamppir saja di hajar kiba jika tidak ada hinata kemarin.

Aku duduk dan meminum minuman yang aku beli tadi ketika aku akan kesini.

"Haaah leganya." gumamku.  
"Lebih baik aku bergegas kembali." gumamku.

Naruto pov's ends

Jam 07:30

Rumah sakit

Terlihat Naruto masih tertidur pulas dikursi disamping ibunya dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan ibunya. Secara perlahan ada suatu pergerakan dari tangan ibunya, merasakan adanya gerakan Naruto refleks langsung terbangun. Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Naruto melihat mata ibunya perlahan terbuka.

"Ibu," ucap naruto.  
"Ibu, kau sudah bangun." ucap Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya.  
"Naruto." ucap kushina lemah.  
"Ibu, Naru panggil dokter dulu ya." ucap naruto lalu berlari menuju keruangan tsunade.

Brak

Tsunade sontak saja kaget, dan langsung menengok kearah pintu.  
"Ibu, ibu sudah sadar." ucap naruto.  
Mendengar ucapan Naruto Tsunade langsung berdiri dan bergegas keluar menuju keruangan kushina.

"Kau, tunggu diluar." ucap Tsunade. lalu masuk untuk memeriksa keadaan kushina.

Tidak lama Tsunade keluar.

"Bagaimana.?" tanya Naruto.  
"Ibumu sudah melewati masa koma, walau keadaannya masih belum stabil. jadi untuk sementara biarkan ibumu istirahat dulu." ucap Tsunade.  
"Apakah, ibu bisa dioperasi secepatnya." tanya Naruto.  
"Kita lihat saja nanti, kalau keadaan ibumu membaik kita bisa melakukannya." ucap Tsunade lalu kembali keruangannya.

Naruto lalu masuk kedalam.

"Naruto." ucap kushina lemah.  
"Ibu, maafkan Naru, kalau saja Naru tidak mengajak ibu. . ."  
"Tak apa, ini bukan salahmu."  
"tapi. . . Kushina menggeleng lemah, "Ibu tidak apa apa kok." ucap kushina lalu tersenyum.  
Sementara Naruto yang melihatnya tak mampu membendung air matanya lalu memeluk ibunya.

Fate

Jam 07:30

TOKYO HIGH SCHOOL

(Kelas XII A)

"pagi anak anak" ucap seorang guru berambut hitam pendek bernama Anko.  
"pagi bu." jawab semua murid serentak.  
"ada yang tidak masuk hari ini.?" tanya Anko.  
Semua murid melihat sekeliling dan mendapati meja kosong di pojok kelas.  
"Uzumaki Naruto." ucap seorang siswa.  
"Dia sudah absen 2 hari dan kemarin dia sudah absen selama 8 hari. Ada yang tau kenapa dia sering Absen.?" tanya Anko.

Dan semua murid menggeleng.

"ada yang rumahnya dekat dengan nya.?"

Dan semua murid dikelas menggeleng.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita lanjutkan materinya, buka halaman 167." ucap Anko.

"Hey, hinata." panggil sakura. "ada apa.?" jawab hinata.  
"menurutmu ada apa dengan Naruto." tanya sakura.  
"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." jawab hinata.

"Oh ya, anak anak hari ini kita akan kedatangan peninjauan dari pusat. Ibu harap kalian bisa menjaga keadaan agar lebih tenang, agar pengawas itu cepat pergi. Mengerti.?" tanya anko.

"Mengerti bu." ucap semua murid di kelas.

"Oke, kita kembali kepelajaran." ucap Anko.

Fate

Tok tok

"Masuk.!"

Ckleek.

"Naruto, ada apa .?" tanya tsunade.  
Naruto lalu mengambil uang dari dalam tasnya. "Aku ingin segera dilakukan operasi secepatnya." ucap naruto.

Sementara Tsunade hanya diam sejenak.

"Tapi kondisi ibumu masih lemah untuk menjalani kemoterapi." jawab Tsunade.

"Yah, saat kondisi ibuku mumpuni untuk melakukannya segera lakukan secepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga kau harus menyelamatkan ibuku." ucap Naruto.

"Akan ku usahakan semampuku." ucap tsunade.

Tanpa berkata apa apa lagi Naruto langsung pergi.

"Oh ya, dari mana kau mendapatkan uang ini.?" tanya Tsunade.

"Apakah perlu kujawab. Tak penting dari mana uang itu berasal, dan juga kau tak perlu tau." jawab Naruto lalu keluar dari sana.

Fate

"Tak salah memang kalau sekolahan ini menjadi salah satu sekolah terbaik dijepang. Dan kurasa aku sudah tidak perlu berlama lama disini pak." ucap seorang pengawas yang sedang berbincang dengan kepala sekolah.

"ah, terima kasih pak." ucap kepala sekolah yang bernama jiraiya.  
"Baiklah, kami pamit dulu pak. selamat siang." ucap mereka lalu berjabat tangan.

Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan Tokyo High School.

TENG TENG TENG

Suara lonceng tanda waktunya pulang sekolah berbunya dan para murid mulai berlalu lalang untuk kembali ke tempat idaman mereka yaitu rumah, walaupun ada juga yang tidak langsung kerumah dan lebih memilih ke mall dan juga berkencan.

"Sakura aku pulang dulu yah." ucap hinata lalu masuk kedalam mobil yang menjemputnya. dari dalam hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada Sakura.

"Dah, sampai jumpa besok yah, jidat lebar." teriak hindta.  
"Sialan kau, dada besar." umpat Sakura cemberut karena merasa tidak punya ejekan yang pas untuk hinata.

Fate

Naruto sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya disofa ruang ibunya dirawat.

"sementara ini semua masih aman, kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terlupakan olehku dan juga kuharap mereka tidak akan menyadarinya." guman Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil kushina

Merasa dipanggil Naruto lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Iya, ibu." jawab Naruto.  
"apakah ibu memerlukan Naru, ibu ingin apa. Atau ibu haus.? Akan ku ambil kan minum." ucap Naruto.

"tidak, ibu tidak haus kok, ibu hanya ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." jawab kushina. Lalu mulai duduk.

"Tentang apa bu.?"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu nak. Apa kau sering bolos.?"

"Emb, sebenarnya. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan ibu sendirian." jawab naruto.

"itu tidak benar, bagaimana kalau kau di hukum atau sampai di keluarkan Naruto, jadi tolong, jangan kesampingkan urusan sekolahmu hanya karena ibu ya nak.! Bagaimanapun sekolah adalah untuk masa depanmu."

"tapi bu. . ."

Ssssstt

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau sayang ibu kan Naru.?"

"Umb, . . Naru sayang ibu. Sangat menyayangi ibu melebihi apapun didunia ini."

"maka dari itu teruslah belajar dan raihlah cita citamu nak."

"Umb, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu ibu."

Kushina, tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kondisi ibu.?" tanya Naruto.  
"Sudah jauh lebih baik." "Syukurlah, dengan begini akan lebih cepat untuk segerj melakukan operasi." ucap Naruto.

"Operasi.? Dari mana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk biaya operasi nak.?

"Ibu tenang saja, itu semua urusan Naru. yang paling penting adalah ibu selalu menjaga kesehatan agar ibu bisa cepat operasi dan sembuh. Oke.?" t

Sementara kushina hanya tersenyum tipis.

"minato dia sungguh mirip denganmu." batin kushina dalam hati.

To be continued. . . . . . . . .

Author Note:

Yooo, ane kembali setelah sebulan bertapa. ah Mungkin lebih hehe.

Gak apa apa kan yang pentin kan lanjut. . . . . . . . muehehe

"Buat yang udah review thanks banget yah udah mau ngeluangin waktu kalian cuma buat review, ane hargain review kalian sobat."

DAN JUGA SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA BAGI YANG MENJALANKAN.

tak terkecuali saya. Hehe

Akhir kata dari ane. . . . . . .

Thanks buat yang udah review, fav maupun follow.

Dari ane sekian dan terima kasih.

U^ 3U"Ua 1U"UeU?Ua U^ + -Ua c U"U"U? U^ + U? ҆?U?


	6. Chapter 6

Fate chapter 6

Sebelumnya. . . .

Naruto sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya disofa ruang ibunya dirawat.

"sementara ini semua masih aman, kuharap tidak ada sesuatu yang terlupakan olehku dan juga kuharap mereka tidak akan menyadarinya." guman Naruto.

"Naruto," panggil kushina

Merasa dipanggil Naruto lalu menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Iya, ibu." jawab Naruto.  
"apakah ibu memerlukan Naru, ibu ingin apa. Atau ibu haus.? Akan ku ambil kan minum." ucap Naruto.

"tidak, ibu tidak haus kok, ibu hanya ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." jawab kushina. Lalu mulai duduk.

"Tentang apa bu.?"

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu nak. Apa kau sering bolos.?"

"Emb, sebenarnya. Aku tidak tega meninggalkan ibu sendirian." jawab naruto.

"itu tidak benar, bagaimana kalau kau di hukum atau sampai di keluarkan Naruto, jadi tolong, jangan kesampingkan urusan sekolahmu hanya karena ibu ya nak.! Bagaimanapun sekolah adalah untuk masa depanmu."

"tapi bu. . ."

Ssssstt

"Tidak ada tapi tapian. Kau sayang ibu kan Naru.?"

"Umb, . . Naru sayang ibu. Sangat menyayangi ibu melebihi apapun didunia ini."

"maka dari itu teruslah belajar dan raihlah cita citamu nak."

"Umb, aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu ibu."

Kushina, tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Bagaimana kondisi ibu.?" tanya Naruto.  
"Sudah jauh lebih baik." "Syukurlah, dengan begini akan lebih cepat untuk segerj melakukan operasi." ucap Naruto.

"Operasi.? Dari mana kau mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk biaya operasi nak.?

"Ibu tenang saja, itu semua urusan Naru. yang paling penting adalah ibu selalu menjaga kesehatan agar ibu bisa cepat operasi dan sembuh. Oke.?" t

Sementara kushina hanya tersenyum tipis.

"minato dia sungguh mirip denganmu." batin kushina dalam hati.

Fate.

Disclaimer Ac masashi kishimoto Genre: adventure,tragedy,romance,crime.  
Rate: T semi M

Warning: typo everywhere. . . . . (author newbie)

Happy reading my story. . . . . . . . .

Chapter 6

Fate

Teng teng teng. . . . .A? .

Lonceng masuk sekolah menggema, dan semua siswa siswi Tokyo high school mulai memasuki kelas masing masing.

Dari jalan terlihat Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju kearah sekolah. Tanpa beban apapun Naruto mulai masuk kekawasan sekolah, berjalan santai menuju kedalam kelasnya.

Tap tap

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, dan didalam kelas mereka semua sedang sibuk dengan urusan camping.

Sementara Naruto, dia tidak perduli dan memilih duduk dibangku kesayangannya.

Sreek

Naruto menggeser bangkunya kebelakang dan duduk dengan tenang.

Namun tidak lama, sebuah suara membuatnya mendesah malas. . . .

"woy Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan, kemari dan bantu kami menyiapkan semua peralatan ini." teriak lee .

Naruto berdiri dengan malas.

"Oh, ayolah kawan. Dimana semangat masa mudamu, kau seharusnya mengobarkan api semangat mudamu." ucap lee.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan.?" tanya Naruto.

"Sudah terlambat, semua sudah beres, dasar brengsek kau Naruto." ucap shino.

"pengumuman, kepada seluruh siswa siswi , diharap segera berkumpul di lapangan sekolah. Terima kasih."

Dan semua siswa siswi mulai berbaris di halaman sekolah.

Lalu guru Guy mulai mengambil posisi.

"Yah, saya mengumpulkan kalian disini karena, ada beberapa informasi yang ingin saya sampaikan tentang camping Nanti. Jadi tolong di perhatikan." ucap guy.

"pertama, kita akan melakukan camping di tengah hutan jadi, kuharap kalian membawa peralatan yang lengkap, dan pakaian yang memadai, karena kalau malam akan sangat dingin.  
Kedua, bagi yang tidak ikut, kalian persiapkan fisik kalian. Karena akan mendapat pelatihan khusus dariku.  
Baiklah, cukup sekian, setelah ini kalian boleh berkemas dan harus sampai di sekolah lagi paling lambat jam 10 mengerti."

"mengerti pak." jawab semua murid serentak.

"Bagus, silahkan bubar."

lalu semua siswa siswi pun berhamburan mengambil tas mereka di kelas masing masing, dan melesat pulang, sementara Naruto dia berjalan agak tergesa.

"Sial, jam 10 harus sampai sekolah. Apa aku harus ikut.? Tapi ibu pasti akan menyuruhku ikut. . . . haaah ada ada saja, kenapa harus ada kegiatan seperti ini sih." gerutu Naruto.

Skip time

Naruto telah sampai didalam rumahnya dan sekarang sedang menata pakaian yang dia bawa. setelah selesai Naruto lalu langsung pergi menuju rumah sakit untuk pamit dengan ibunya.

Skip time

Tap tap tap

Naruto melangkah menuju keruangan ibunya dirawat.

Cklek

"Naruto, ada apa kok jam segini udah pulang."  
"Yah, Naru akan pergi camping."  
"Camping.?"  
"Hu'um, mungkin akan memakan waktu beberapa hari. Apa Naru harus ikut.?"  
"Ya, kau harus ikut Naru, itu. Sudah menjadi kegiatan sekolah jadi kau harus ikut, kalau tidak kau pasti akan di hukum." "Tapi. . . . . bagaimana dengan ibu.?"  
" tak perlu mencemaskan ibu nak. Ibu akan baik baik saja disini ada dokter Tsunade yang merawat ibu, jadi kau tak perlu khawatir."

"apa tidak apa apa,?"  
"Percayalah dengan ibu." "Baiklah, jaga diri ibu baik baik ya, Naru pamit dulu."  
Naruto lalu mencium tangan ibunya.

"Hati hati ya nak. Jaga diri baik baik.!"

Lalu Naruto keluar dari ruangan ibunya.

Skip time

At Tokyo High School

Jam 10:15 .

Naruto berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah dan disana sudah terpakir 3 bus yang siap berangkat, siswa siwsi sudah memasuki bus masing masing.

"Tampaknya aku agak telat." gumam naruto.

Lalu Naruto mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

Tap tap

Naruto memasuki Bus pertama karena melihat lee yang terlihat sangat bersemangat di dasana.

Dan saat Naruto masuk, pandangan mata menuju kearah Naruto.  
Sementara Naruto acuh tak acuh dengan mereka.

Dan mulai mencari bangku yang kosong dan yah bangku paling belakang lah yang tersisa, dan beruntungnya tidak ada yang menempati, dan tanpa ba bi bu Naruto langsung menempatinya.

"woy Naruto, brengsek kau, kau pikir kau siapa.? Tidak mau ikut menyiapkan peralatan hah.?" bentak atsui, saudara kembar samui yang menghina Naruto di restoran dan yang membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaannya.

"maaf, aku tidak tau." " persetan kau sialan, kau, jangan harap bisa tidur di tenda ini nanti." ucap atsui.  
"Tapi, aku sudah minta maaf bukan." ucap Naruto lagi.  
"Lalu, kalau aku tidak menerimanya kau mau apa.?"  
"Lalu, apa maumu.?"  
"tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kau enyah dari kelompokku." jawabnya.  
"Begitu." gumam Naruto

Naruto lalu mengambil tasnya yang dia letakkan di bangku tadi.

"Baiklah, aku keluar." ucap Naruto di samping atsui lalu berjalan keluar.  
"Ya, enyahlah dari sini." "Hey, Naruto kau mau kemana." teriak Lee.  
"Aku mau pulang, percuma juga aku di sini." jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh.  
"Ho. , . . y" ucap Lee lemas.

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dan mulai melangkah, namun tidak jauh Naruto melangkah.  
Kerah belakang kaosnya ditarik.

"Hey, prajurit kau mau melarikan diri hah.?" ucap guy Mendengar suara yang cukup dia kenal dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukuli orang yang melakukannya.  
"Benar, aku mau izin pulang."  
"Kau, bercanda.?"  
"tidak." jawab Naruto.  
"Jangan bermain, cepat masuk kita akan segera berangkat, prajurit." ucap guy.  
"tapi aku tidak mau." "Jangan mengajak bercanda padaku nak." ucap guy lalu meraih punggung naruto dan mengangkatnya masuk ke dalam bus.  
"Sensei, tolong lepaskan." ucap Naruto.

Sementara semua yang melihat itupun tertawa, ada juga yang tidak perduli. ada yang pacaran ada juga yang tertawa sendiri dan juga ada yang menonton hen*ai. (Lupakan yang itu. :v)

Bus pun berangkat dan melaju kencang sekencang kencangnya. (Yaelah -_-)

Skip time

Jam 15:00

Bus telah sampai di sebuah hutan yang cukup lebat dan cukup menyeramkan. Terlihat jelas para siswi yang melihat TKP campingnya seperti ini membuat mereka ketakutan.

"Hinata, tempatnya serem banget." rengek sakura.  
"Iya, sakura, aku juga takut, mana rada gelap lagi." jawab Hinata.

Dan para siswi juga mengeluh seperti apa yang sakura dan hinata keluhkan.

Bus berhenti dan para siswa siswi turun dan mulai berbaris rapi.

"Baiklah, anak anak kita sudah sampai, kalian silahkan turun dan cari tempat yang menurut kalian cocok, dan juga kalian harus mendirikan tendanya sebelum hari mulai gelap, mengerti." ucap guy selaku pembina.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu singkat sensei, ini sudah jam 3 sore." protes seorang murid.

"Selesai tidaknya tergantung kekompakan kalian." jawab guy "ada yang masih mau ditanyakan.?"  
"Yosh, kalau begitu mulailah prajurit." teriak guy.

Lalu semuanya bubar dan menyiapkan tenda mereka masing masing.

Naruto mendekat dengan kelompoknya. "Biar aku bantu." ucap Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu tali.

"Lepaskan tali itu dari tanganmu brengsek." bentak atsui cepat.  
"tapi aku ingin membantu." jawab Naruto.  
"Tidak perlu. Kau pikir kau bisa masuk ketenda ini tidak akan pernah."  
"Lalu aku ikut dengan siapa."  
"Siapa yang peduli." jawab atsui enteng.  
"Apa salahku.? Aku hanya tidak ikut membereskan saja dan kau sengotot itu, ingin mengeluarkanku." jawab Naruto agak emosi.  
"Sialan, lalu apa mau mu brengsek, ingin ribut denganku.? Ayo kita selesaikan, kita cari tempat yang sepi." ucap atsui.

"tapi.. . . .

. . .Jika kau kalah. Aku tetap di kelompok ini." balas Naruto.

Namun ucapan Naruto justru membuat emosi atsui semakin menjadi.

"Persetan kau ,aku tidak ingin berkompromi denganmu. Kalah menang kau tetap keluar." ucap atsui didepan wajah Naruto.

"Kalau begitu percuma saja bukan. Lalu apa maumu." ucap Naruto.

"Enyahlah, pengecut." ucap atsui lalu kembali membangun tendanya.

Tangan Naruto terkepal, emosi, sudah pasti, tapi Naruto menahannya.

Akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan pergi.

Sementara siswa lain yang melihat tentu saja tidak mau ketinggalan menonton. tidak terkecuali Hinata.

"Hey, sakura." tanya hinata.  
"Hmmb." "ada apa dengan mereka sih, kenapa ribut terus.?"  
"mana aku tau. dasar kepo. Kenapa kau tidak langsung tanya saja dengan orangnya."  
Sementara hinata yang merasa kesal juga membalas "dasar jidat lebar." ejek hinata.  
"Dasar kepo." balas sakura.  
"dasar jidat lebar." ejek hinata.  
"Dasar kepo." balas sakura.  
"dasar jidat lebar." ejek hinata.  
"Dasar kepo." balas sakura lagi.  
"dasar dada rata." ucap hinata.

Sementara mendengar itu sakura langsung bungkam tidak berkutik.

"Huaaa, hinataa kau jahaaat." teriak sakura.

"aku yang menang." ucap hinata sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

"Tapi memang dadanya rata kok." gumam hinata, sambil berfikir.  
"Bagaimana bisa ya." gumamnya lagi lalu melihat dadanya. "Uuuh, beda jauh." gumam hinata lagi lalu kembali menyelesaikan mendirikan tendanya masih sambil berfikir.

Dan setelah hampir memasuki jam 17:15 semuanya baru selesai mendirikan tenda dan semua berniat untuk mandi.

"Hey, kita mandi dimana.?" tanya hinata.  
"Kita cari aja sungai terdekat." jawab ino.  
"Ini sudah terlalu gelap ino." jawab hinata.  
"Iya sih, ah gak usah mandi lah, sesekali muehe." jawab ino sambil cengengesan.  
"tapi.. . .  
"Sudahlah, lagi pula mereka semua juga gak ada yang mandi kok." jawab ino.

"Haaaah" hinata mendesah pasrah

Hari sudah sangat gelap gulita padahal baru jam 19:00 malam dan juga hawanya yang sangat dingin membuat semua peserta ogah ogahan untuk keluar tenda, namun tidak dengan Naruto, dia sekarang ada di atas pohon, dan sedang berbaring santai di atas pohon, sambil memainkan ponselnya. Yah alasan dia ada di luar kalian pasti tau kan.? (Gak tau kebangetan lu tong. :v )

Yah Karena Naruto tidak boleh ikut tenda kelompoknya, jadi Naruto terpaksa harus tidur diatas pohon untuk mengantisipasi adanya hewan buas.

"Kenapa kau ada disana.?" Mendengar itu Naruto lalu menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati Hinata di bawahnya.  
"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto.  
"Apa kau tidak boleh masuk ke tendamu.?"

Naruto hanya diam.

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah memperdulikan dia Naruto, disini dingin sekali." ucap Hinata.

Mendengar itu Naruto lalu menatap hinata, lalu turun dari atas pohon.

"Kenapa kau memperdulikanku.?" tanya Naruto.

"Umb," Hinata berfikir sejenak.

Naruto tetap menatap Hinata, menunggu jawaban darinya.

"A. .aku hanya, merasa ka. . .kalau apa yang terjadi padamu adalah salahku." jawab Hinata.

"Kenapa bisa begitu.?"A? tanya Naruto dan mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon tadi.

"Ka. .rena, aku berfikir bahwa kau sangat berubah setelah kejadian waktu itu."

Haaah Naruto mulai duduk di bawah.

"maksudmu, saat aku menjatuhkan hp mu.?"

"Hu'um." jawab hinata manggut manggut.

"Duduklah, apa kau tidak lelah berdiri terus." ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah." jawab Hinata, Lalu mulai duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin menggantinya tapi Uangku belum cukup."

"Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu menggantinya juga gak apa apa kok, kemarin itu aku memang sedang sangat emosi jadi yah gitu deh." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, lagi pula uangnya juga kurang sedikit, aku pasti akan membayarnya." jawab Naruto.

"tidak perlu, lagi pula aku juga sudah beli yang baru kok."

"Seorang lekaki harus berani bertanggung jawab, atas apa yang dia perbuat."

"tapi aku sudah mengikhlaskannya."

"Ini bukan soal itu, tapi soal Harga diri, terlebih terhadap seorang wanita."

Mendengar itu Hinata terdiam.

"dan juga, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. karena semua yang terjadi padaku bukan karena kejadian waktu itu."

Hinata lalu menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Lalu. . . ... ?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena ib, . .. . Belum selesai Naruto berucap, dia tersadar.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau.?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Karena ib. . . kenapa kau begitu sulit untuk berbagi masalah." ucap Hinata.

"Bukan Urusanmu."

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin tau."

"Kenapa wanita begitu banyak bicara."

"Kenapa lelaki itu begitu mesum."

Naruto menatap Hinata.

"Wanita jauh lebih mesum dari pria, tapi mereka bisa menahannya."

"Ma...mana mungkin." ucap hinata mengelak.

"Kau mau buktikan.?" tanya Naruto.

"Ap. . . jangan ngaco deh."

"beneran, kalau kau mau, kita buktikan."

"Caranya.?"

Naruto memainkan hpnya sebentar.

"Kita coba dengan ini." ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan hpnya ke Hinata.

Kyaaa

Teriak Hinata lalu menutup mata.

"kau bahkan tidak mau melihatnya, tapi kau mengintipnya.. dasar wanita mesum." ucap Naruto enteng.

"ap.. . apa kau bilang ha."

"kau mendengarku." ucap Naruto.

"Dasar kau kuning mesum menyebalkan." ucap Hinata didepan wajah Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"ap... Yang kau lakukan, lepas."

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Hinata, Naruto menarik Hinata kembali keposisi awal, satu kepal jarak wajah mereka.

"kau tau, hime. jika lelaki tidak mesum Maka wanita tidak akan puas." ucap Naruto kalem.

Sesaat pandangan mata mereka terkunci. (Cihuy, sadar woy, sepi sepi neh, :v yang ketiga author lho wkwk)

"Kau terpesona denganku.?" tanya naruto to the point.

Dan saat itu juga Hinata langsung tersadar dan menjauh.

"Si. . siapa juga yang terpe. .. Sona denganmu.. Dasar mesum." ucap Hinata gelagapan.

Hinata merasa kalau wajahnya memanas.

"Tapi Wajahmu memerah." sergah Naruto.

Hinata tambah gelagapan.

"Ma. . mana mung. . kin, disini gelap mana kau tau," ucap Hinata mengelak.

"aku hanya menebak saja." jawab Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Dasar kuning mesum."

"kau tau kita telah menghabiskan 2 setengah jam, hanya untuk hal tidak berguna tadi."

"Iya sudah jam setengah sepuluh."

"aku mau tidur dulu." ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto lalu berdiri.

Hinata berhenti, dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Lalu berjalan lagi, tapi berhenti lagi, lalu kembali berjalan menuju tendanya.

Naruto kembali keatas pohon. dan berniat melihat langit dari sela sela ranting pohon.

Namun tidak lama, ada sebuah suara yang merusak suasana.

"Naruto, hey." panggil hinata dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ada apa lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Bisa kau turun sebentar.!"

"Memangnya kalau kau bicara dari sana kenapa.?"

"Sudahlah, cepat turun sebentar kumohon." ucap hinata memelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku turun." ucap Naruto lalu turun.  
"Ada apa.?" tanya naruto agak kesal.

"Umb," hinata terlihat gelisah.

"Aku kembali," ucap naruto.

"tu...A? tunggu dulu."  
"Lalu. ?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku pengen pipis." ucap Hinata sambil mukanya yang memerah malu.  
"Pfffttt." naruto menahan tawanya. "Jadi kau memanggilku hanya karena kau ingin buang air kecil.?" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjagaku sebentar, lagi pula sakura tidak mau." ucap Hinata agak cemberut.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau aku akan mengintip.?"  
"jika kau lakukan itu akan ku pukul kau dengan ini." ucap hinata sambil menunjukkan sebatang kayu yang entah dari mana sudah di tangannya.

"Baiklah."  
"Ayo, cepat." ucap hinata sambil berlari kecil ke sebuah semak diikuti naruto di belakangnya.

"Kamu tunggu di sini, ingat jangan mengintip.!"

"Hmb." jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata lalu ke balik semak tersebut.

Setelah selesai Hinata lalu membetulkan celananya.A?

Kresek kresek

Hinata kaget,  
"Naruto,kau kah itu.?" ucap hinata lalu melangkah hendak kembali.

"Hmmmnppp"

Namun belum sempat melangkah sebuah tangan membekap mulut Hinata dari belakang dan menariknya menuju kedalam hutan, Namun hinata menggigit tangan tadi spontan bekapannya terlepas, Hinata lalu berteriak histeris.

"Toloong." teriak Hinata sambil Menangis histeris.

"Hmmnph."

Namun hinata kembali tertangkap dan diseret masuk hutan.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera berlari menuju ke balik semak. Dan melihat Hinata yang di bawa menuju tengah hutang

"Hinata." teriak Naruto.

To be continued.

Author note:

Yo. . . :3 ane up kilat neh. . . .

Ada yang kangen sama ane. . .? :v pasti banyak, muehehe

Oke, chap ini mungkin kurang seru. . . . . . karena ini cumak chap penghubung. . . . . tapi tetep penting vuat kelanjutan asmara Naruhina muehehe, . . . . :v dan vuat ngabuburit juga oke. . . . . . :v

Vuat chap depan udah mulai memasuki awal masalah. . . . . . . jadi tetep pantengin ajah yah ato bisa di bookmark viar gak ketinggalan muehehehe. . . . . . . :v

Oke sekian. . . . . . eitttts

Velum tong tunggu bentar. . . . . .

Ane agak kecewa, karena udah sampe chap 6 tapi review masih katjhang. . . . . . . :3

Jadi vuat reader. . . . . . . sempetin nulis review okeh, viar author semangat muehehe. . . . . . . :)

Oke selamat

IDUL FITRI BAGI YANG MERAYAKAN, KALO AUTHOR PUNYA SALAH. . . . . . . :v

YANG UDAH BACA GAK REVIEW, BISULAN. . . . . . . . muehehehe

Dari ane sekian

و سلم عليكم ورحمة الله وبركاته

See you . . . . . . . :)


	7. Chapter 7

Fate chapter 7

Sebelumnya. . . . .

"Naruto, hey." panggil hinata dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ada apa lagi." jawab Naruto.

"Bisa kau turun sebentar.!"

"Memangnya kalau kau bicara dari sana kenapa.?"

"Sudahlah, cepat turun sebentar kumohon." ucap hinata memelas sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah aku turun." ucap Naruto lalu turun.  
"Ada apa.?" tanya naruto agak kesal.

"Umb," hinata terlihat gelisah.

"Aku kembali," ucap naruto.

"tu...tunggu dulu."  
"Lalu. ?" tanya Naruto.  
"Aku pengen pipis." ucap Hinata sambil mukanya yang memerah malu.  
"Pfffttt." naruto menahan tawanya. "Jadi kau memanggilku hanya karena kau ingin buang air kecil.?" ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjagaku sebentar, lagi pula sakura tidak mau." ucap Hinata agak cemberut.

"Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau aku akan mengintip.?"  
"jika kau lakukan itu akan ku pukul kau dengan ini." ucap hinata sambil menunjukkan sebatang kayu yang entah dari mana sudah di tangannya.

"Baiklah."  
"Ayo, cepat." ucap hinata sambil berlari kecil ke sebuah semak diikuti naruto di belakangnya.

"Kamu tunggu di sini, ingat jangan mengintip.!"

"Hmb." jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata lalu ke balik semak tersebut.

Setelah selesai Hinata lalu membetulkan celananya.

Kresek kresek

Hinata kaget,  
"Naruto,kau kah itu.?" ucap hinata lalu melangkah hendak kembali.

"Hmmmnppp"

Namun belum sempat melangkah sebuah tangan membekap mulut Hinata dari belakang dan menariknya menuju kedalam hutan, Namun hinata menggigit tangan tadi spontan bekapannya terlepas, Hinata lalu berteriak histeris.

"Toloong." teriak Hinata sambil Menangis histeris.

"Hmmnph."

Namun hinata kembali tertangkap dan diseret masuk hutan.

Sementara Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera berlari menuju ke balik semak. Dan melihat Hinata yang di bawa menuju tengah hutang

"Hinata." teriak Naruto.

Fate.

Disclaimer Ac masashi kishimoto Genre: adventure,tragedy,romance,crime etc.  
Rate: T semi M

Warning: typo everywhere. . . . . (author newbie)

Happy reading with my story. . . . . . . . .

Remind to review. . . . gak review bisulan. . . . :v

Chapter 7

"Hinata." teriak Naruto lalu berlari mengejar Hinata. Namun belum jauh dia berlari tiba tiba seseorang memukul tengkuknya. Otomatis Naruto tumbang, pandangannya gelap (malam emang gelap tong :v) tapi dia masih sadar, dia mencoba meraih kesadarannya dia lalu mencoba bangkit.

"Enngh..." erangan Naruto.

Sementara orang tadi yang berjumlah 2 orang, yg hendak pergi harus mengurungkan niatnya karena melihat Naruto bisa bangkit kembali.

"Kau masih, bangun rupanya baiklah kita akan buat malammu menyenangkan." ucap salah seorang pria tadi.

Sementara Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya pulih, dia harus kembali menerima sebuah pukulan telak namun tidak sampai menjatuhkannya. tapi sebuah tendangan sudah datang dari samping. Yang membuatnya tersungkur.

"Ah, karena aku tidak mau ketinggalan HIDANGAN UTAMA, akan kuselesaikan ini dengan cepat." ucap salah seorang pria tadi.

Naruto masih tersungkur, dia lalu mencoba bangkit dan dia mendapati sebuah dahan pohon didekat tangannya. Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto langsung mengambilnya.

Sementara pria tadi sudah siap untuk memukul Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa di Neraka, sobat." ucap pria itu pelan lalu memukulkan dahan pohon.

Namun belum sempat pria itu memukulkan dahan pohonnya. Naruto lebih dulu memukulkan dahan pohon ditangannya. Dan mengenai perut pria tadi.

"Ohok. . .

"Juugo" teriak pria satunya.

Sementara Naruto yang melihat pria tadi tesungkur memegangi perutnya lalu memukul kepalanya hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Cuih, jangan sebut Neraka dihadapanku, brengsek." ucap Naruto lalu menendangnya lagi.

"Brengsek beraninya kau, hyaah." teriak pria yang satunya sambil menggenggam pisau lipat di tangannya, berniat menusuk Naruto.

Namun itu sia sia . lalu memukulkan dahan pohon tadi ketangannya dan pisau tadi terlempar, Naruto lalu menendang pria tadi hingga terjengkang dan memukulinya hingga tak sadarkan diri dan kepala berdarah.

"Cuih, kalian hanya membuang waktuku brengsek." ucap Naruto lalu kembali Mengejar Hinata.

"Hinata. . . . .

Other place

"Hmmmp. . . . .

"hah, hah , hah disini sudah cukup jauh. Kurasa disini sudah aman." ucap pria yang membekap Hinata dengan terengah engah.

Lalu pria tadi menjatuhkan Hinata ketanah, dan mengunci tangannya, lalu pria tadi mengambil sebuah tali di sakunya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek." teriak Hinata.

"toloo'ng tolooong." teriak hinata hinata sambil menangis.

"Berteriaklah, sesukamu hime, tidak akan ada yang akan mendengarmu.

Hahahaha

Hinata terbelalak,

"Suara itu, . . . . . kau. . . ." geram hinata.

". . . . Sasuke apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan hah." bentak hinata.

Sementara sasuke yang telah mengikat tangan hinata tersenyum puas.

Lalu muka sasuke berubah serius

"kau tau jawabannya. . . . hinata." jawab sasuke.

"Kau, , , dasar pria bejat." bentak hinata

"Kau tau hinata, aku sudah memintamu secara baik baik, oh lebih tepatnya romantis, dan kau menolaknya." bentak sasuke di depan wajah hinata.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan kesucianku kepada lelaki brengsek sepertimu, jangan harap." balas hinata.

"Kau tau hinata, bahwa semua keinginanku itu harus terwujud. Termasuk kau jalang." bentak sasuke di depan wajah Hinata.

"jangan panggi aku jalang brengsek, kau yang jalang."

Hahahaha

sasuke tertawa, yah, tapi sayang sekali sebentar lagi kau bukan lagi seorang gadis.

Hinata terbelalak.

"tidak, jangan lakukan itu. kumohon." tangisan hinata tidak terbendung, tatkala tangan sasuke memainkan helaian rambut Hinata lalu menciumnya.

"aroma yang sangat menggoda. aku jadi tidak sabar untuk mensetubuhimu sayang." ucap sasuke lalu mulai mengexplor leher hinata.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan, merasakan apa yang di lakukan sasuke.

Buaggh

Seseorang menendang sasuke dari samping yang membuatnya harus tersungkur.

"Brengsek, siapa yang berani mengganggu urusanku." teriak sasuke.

"Na. . .ruto." kaget hinata

"Na. . . naruto, tolong aku. . . . " ucap hinata sesenggukan.

"tenang saja, aku akan menolongmu." ucap Naruto lalu melepaskan ikatan di tangan hinata.

"Larilah, lebih dulu, biar aku mengurus orang brengsek ini." ucap Naruto.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan mu. . kau terluka"

"Sudahlah, kau lari saja, aku akan menyusulmu Nanti."

"Berjanjilah, kalau kau akan datang menyusulku."

"Hmb., sekarang larilah." ucap Naruto.

Lalu hinata berlari ke tengah hutan.

"Ohooo , lihat siapa yang datang, uzumaki Naruto. Si Curut sekolah." hahaha ucap sasuke.

"apa maumu brengsek, kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku.? Kau mau mati. . hah." bentak sasuke.

Naruto menoleh kearah hinata berlari. Dan melihat hinata sudah agak jauh. Naruto menatap sasuke dengan geram.

"Brengsek, beraninya kau menyentuh Hinata." teriak Naruto, lalu berlari menuju kearah sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang menerjang nya, sasuke juga ikut maju dan menyiapkan pukulannya.

Jarak mereka sudah sangat dekat, sasuke memukul terlebih dulu, Namun dapat ditangkap oleh Naruto. Lalu Naruto menahan tangan sasuke dan memukuli perut sasuke lalu wajahnya. Namun tangan kiri sasuke bergerak menuju leher Naruto dan mencekiknya, sontak Naruto berhenti memukul. dan tangan kanan yang ditahan Naruto tadi dia hentakkan sehingga cengkeraman Naruto lepas, lalu sasuke menendangi perut Naruto dengan brutal lalu memukuli wajah Naruto tanpa ampun.

"mati kau brengsek,. . . . .hosh . . hosh" teriak sasuke lalu menendang Naruto dengan keras hingga tersungkur.

"kau akan mati, karena telah berani mengganggu kesenanganku." hahaha hosh . . . hosh tawa sasuke sambil nghosh nghosan.

"Kau tau.?" ucap Naruto pelan.

"Ha.?"

"Kau hanyalah aib bagi Uchiha, brengsek, kau hanya mempermalukan Nama Uchiha jadi tidak ada gunanya kau hidup." ucap Naruto lalu melemparkan tanah yang dia genggam kewajah sasuke.

Sementara sasuke. Dia sangat kaget dan matanya terasa perih, karena ada tanah yang masuk ke matanya.

"arrrggh, mataku." teriak sasuke.

Sementara Naruto tidak mau menyia nyiakan kesempatannya, dan langsung menerjang kearah sasuke dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"arrrgh." teriak sasuke.

Lalu Naruto menindih sasuke dan memukulinya bertubi tubi hingga Naruto kelelahan.

Sementara sasuke yang sudah babak belur, marah besar.

"Brengsek kau,"

Buagh

Naruto memukul sasuke lagi.

"Brengse. .

Buagh

"Sia. .

Buagh buagh buagh buagh

Naruto masih memukuli wajah sasuke. Namun diam diam Sasuke merogoh sesuatu didalam sakunya.

Cklek

Sebuah pisau lipat sasuke ambil dari sakunya.

Buagh

Naruto masih memukul wajah sasuke. dan juga Naruto sudah terlihat kelelahan.

Sementara sasuke mulai mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menusukkan pisau itu kearah ke kepala Naruto.

Mengetahui itu sontak saja membuat Naruto kaget dan melindungi kepalanya dari pisau itu dengan lengannya dan berusaha menjauh.

"mati kau setan." teriak sasuke.

Jleeb

Sreek

Naruto menjauhkan diri dari sasuke dengan menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang.

"Argh." Naruto menahan rasa panas dan perih yang ada dilengannya.

Pisau tadi masih menancap di lengan Naruto hingga hampir tembus. Lalu Naruto berusaha untuk mencabut pisau itu dari lengannya.

"aaarrghh." Naruto menggeram kesakitan saat akan mencabut pisau itu.

Jrash

Naruto mencabut pisaunya dari lengannya.

"aaaa. . .aargh." teriak Naruto menahan rasa sakit luar biasa bercampur panas dan perih yang membuat peluh membanjiri tubuh Naruto, dan juga ingus Naruto yang keluar.

Lalu Naruto membuang pisau tadi sembarang. Lalu menekam luka tadi.

"argh." rintih Naruto.

"Bagaimana Rasanya hah, enak bukan. . .A? hahaha ohok ohok" teriak sasuke sambil terbatuk batuk.

"Sialan. ." teriak Naruto marah. lalu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah batang kayu sampingnya.

"Sasuke."

Sebuah suara teriakan membuat Naruto kaget.

"Sialan, mereka sudah sadar. aku tidau bisa melawan dengan tangan seperti ini, mungkin aku harus menyusul Hinata." gumam Naruto.

Mendengar suara 2 orang temannya tadi sasuke langsung berteriak minta tolong.

"Aku disini, tolong aku." teriak sasuke.

Sementara Naruto langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju ketengah hutan menyusul hinata dengan mencengkeram lengannya berharap mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun darahnya terus keluar yang membuat Naruto kehilangan banyak darah.

"Sasuke, kau dimana." teriak juugo teman sasuke yang pingsan dipukuli Naruto tadi.

Sementara, yang satunya yang bernama suigetsu yang pertama melihat sasuke yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri.

"dia disana." ucap suigetsu sambil menunjuk arah dimana sasuke berada.

"hoy," ucap mereka dan menghampiri sasuke Namun sasuke menyuruh mereka untuk mengejar Naruto.

"Kejar mereka, mereka masuk ke hutan . cepat." teriak sasuke.

Lalu mereka mulai mengejar Naruto ke dalam hutan.

With Naruto.

Naruto masih terus berlari.

"Hinata." teriak Naruto.

"Hinata." teriak Naruto, lalu Naruto kembali berlari.

Setelah berlari cukup jauh penglihatannya menangkap sesosok wanita berambut indigo sedang meringkuk di bawah pohon besar.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto langsung menoleh dan segera berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto lalu memeluk Naruto.

"akhirnya kau datang juga, aku benar benar takut." ucap hinata gemetar takut.

Sementara Naruto dia membalas pelukan Hinata dengan satu tangan.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan biarkan mereka menyentuhmu," ucap Naruto menenangkan Hinata.

"Terimakasih, Naruto." ucap Hinata masih dipelukan Naruto. Dan Hinata terlihat sangat nyaman dipelukan Naruto.

Tap tap tap tap

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget dan berusaha melepas pelukan hinata.

"mereka mengejar kita." ucap Naruto.

"Ha.?" kaget hinata.

"Kita harus sembunyi." ucap Naruto lalu mencari tempat bersembunyi.

"Mereka sudah dekat Naruto, apa yang harus kita lakukan." ucap hinata panik di belakan Naruto.

"aku sedang cari tempat bersembunyi." ucap Naruto.

"mereka akan menemukan kit. . .

Naruto membekap mulut hinata dan menariknya kesebuah celah bebatuan sempit dan tertutup semak.

"Ssst, jangan bersuara." bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga hinata. Posisi mereka hampir seperti naruto memeluk hinata dari belakang, Karena tubuh mereka menempel dengan naruto dibelakang dan hinata di depan tapi tangan Naruto ia gunakan untuk membungkam hinata.

Sementara hinata hanya manggut manggut.

"dimana, mereka.?" ucap juugo.

"Kita sudah berlari kedalam hutan sejauh ini tapi tidak ada tanda tanda dari mereka." ucap suigetsu.

"Aaargh, sialan. Terus cari jangan sampai lolos." teriak sasuke.

"Kalau mereka sampai lolos, ini akan gawat." ucap sasuke.

Lalu mereka kembali mencari kedalam hutan.

Sementara Naruto dan Hinata, mereka sudah berpindah ke belakang batu besar yang mereka gunakan untuk sembunyi tadi.

"Sepertinya mereka sudah tidak terlihat. Mungkin kita harus bermalam disini." ucap Naruto.

"Apa mereka tidak bisa menemukan kita, disini." ucap hinata.

"Kurasa tidak, asalkan kita tidak membuat suara yang dapat memancing mereka, karena kita terhalang oleh batu ini. kurasa kita aman." ucap Naruto lalu duduk bersandar, lalu memegangi luka tusukan dilengannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Disini gelap sekali, bagaimana kalau kita buat api." ucap hinata.

"Itu bisa membuat mereka menemukan kita, gelap tidak masalah. Lebih baik kau tidur agar besok bisa kembali." ucap Naruto agak lemas karena kehilangan cukup banyak darah.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Lalu dia mengusapnya dan menciumnya. Karena suasana gelap jadi hinata bahkan tidak bisa melihat Naruto.

"Amis, seperti darah." ucap hinata.

Hinata terbelalak.

"Naruto. . ucap Hinata lalu menghapiri Naruto.

"Naruto. . . . apa kau terluka, ini pasti darahmu kan.? " Tanya hinata panik.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. tenang saja." jawab Naruto lemas.

Hinata teringat sesuatu, lalu mengambil handphon di sakunya dan menyalakan flash dari kameranya.

Dan hal pertama yang hinata lihat adalah Naruto dengan tangan bersimbah darah dan juga wajah Naruto yang pucat.

"Kau terluka dan kehilangan banyak darah Naruto, sini biar aku perban lukanya." ucap hinata lalu meraih tangan kiri Naruto yang tertusuk.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi.? lukanya menembus lenganmu Naruto." panik Hinata dengan tangan bergetar memegang tangan Naruto.

"Tidak apa apa. Besok juga sembuh sendiri. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja." ucap Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Menahan nyeri diseluruh tubuhnya dan juga lenganya.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir ini luka lecet, jika tidak segera dirawat ini bisa infeksi."

Naruto hanya diam memandang Hinata.

"Aku butuh se...suatu seperti kain untuk membungkus lukanya." ucap hinata.

"Gunakan bajuku saja." ucap Naruto lalu membuka kaosnya.

Lalu dengan susah payah hinata berusaha menyobeknya dan akhirnya berhasil.

Kreeeek

Hinata menyobek lengan baju Naruto dan menggunakannya untuk membungkus luka Dilengan Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu.? Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini.?" tanya hinata.

"Haaah.. Naruto menghela Nafas... Aku tertusuk pisau. Aku menggunakan lenganku untuk menahan tusukan itu." jawab Naruto.

"Sasuke dia benar benar sudah keterlaluan, aku akan menuntutnya setelah keluar dari sini." ucap hinata geram.

Naruto memandang wajah hinata yang ada didepannya, walaupun dengan cahaya dari flash handphone hinata. tapi sudah cukup untuk menyinari sekitar mereka.

Naruto masih memandang wajah hinata yang sedang serius memperban lengannya, walaupun jauh dari kata perban, karena hanya potongan lengan baju Naruto.

"kau terlihat sangat manis." ucap Naruto.

"Hah." jawab Hinata yang kurang mendengar perkataan Naruto.

Hinata mengikat perban tadi.

"Sudah selesai, kau tadi bilang apa aku tidak dengar.?" ucap hinata.

Naruto masih menatap Hinata.

"Kau. . . terlihat manis." ucap Naruto.

"Ke. .kenapa kau bilang begitu.?" tanya Hinata.

"aku hanya bicara apa adanya." jawab Naruto enteng.

"Disaat seperti inipun kau masih bisa berkata hal seperti itu." omel Hinata.

"kau juga terlihat cantik saat marah." ucap Naruto.

"Kheh, , , kau merayuku.?" sergah Hinata.

Tidak menjawabnya, Naruto justru mencondongkan badannya kedepan, dan juga jarak antara wajah merekapun juga semakin menipis.

Dan itupun membuat Hinata gelagapan dan menutup matanya.

Sreekk

"Kenapa denganmu.?" tanya Naruto heran.

Sontak saja Hinata membuka matanya, dan melihat Naruto yang masih bersandar seperti tadi.

"Umb. . . umb. . ti. . tidak ada." ucap hinata gelagapan.

"Aku hanya menyamankan dudukku, dan tiba tiba kau menutup matamu dan Mukamu memerah, apa kau demam." ucap Naruto lalu menempelkan punggung tangannya di jidat hinata.

"panas, sepertinya kau demam." ucap Naruto khawatir.

"ti. . tidak kok, aku tidak apa apa." jawab hinata lalu pergi menjauh.

'dasar bodoh, kenapa kau malah bertingkah seperti itu hinata, itu sangat memalukan.' inner Hinata.

Naruto masih menatap heran Hinata. Namun tiba tiba pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus dan buram. Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya.

Melihat gelagat aneh Naruto, membuat Hinata penasaran.

"ada apa.?" tanya Hinata.

Namun Naruto tidak merespon. Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ritalin disana. Namun karena hanya dengan satu tangan membuat Naruto kesulitan mengambil ritalinnya untuk dimakan, dan akhirnya jatuh. karena pandangannya tidak fokus membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukannya. Tangannya meraba sekitar tubuhnya namun tidak menemukannya.

Merasa diacuhkan Hinata lalu mendekati Naruto lagi dan mengambil ritalin yang terjatuh tadi,

"Pil apa ini Naruto,?" tanya hinata.

"Cepat berikan padaku." ucap Naruto.

"Kau terlihat aneh." ucap Hinata.

Naruto lalu mendekati Hinata dan berusaha merebut ritalinnya dari tangan Hinata.

"Aku hanya pinjam sebentar." ucap Hinata lalu menyerahkan Ritalinya.

Lalu Naruto mengambil Ritalin yang ada di tangan Hinata dan meminumnya.

Glek

Naruto memejamkan matanya, 2 butir ritalin masuk ketubuh Naruto. Dan langsung bereaksi, tubuh Naruto terasa seperti mendapat energi baru.

Cukup lama Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Lalu menarik Nafas panjang.

Naruto lalu membuka matanya, mata yang tadinya sayu kini kembali cerah.

Setelah berkutat dengan fikirannya akhirnya Hinata melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Na. . Naruto, apa kau mengkonsumsi obat terlarang.?" tanya hinata ragu ragu.

Naruto menatap hinata sekilas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Huuuuh Naruto membuang Nafas.

"Itu, bukan urusanmu." jawab Naruto lalu menggenggam ritalinnya dan akan memasukkannya kedalam sakunya kembali, tapi dapat ditahan dan direbut oleh Hinata.

"tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terus menerus menggunakan barang ini." ucap Hinata.

"Kau tau, barang ini dapat merusak hidupmu Naruto." ucap Hinata.

"Kembalikan." ucap Naruto sambil berusaha merebutnya dari Hinata, Namun tidak berhasil.

"tidak akan."

"Kubilang, kembalikan padaku." ucap Naruto.

"Tidak akan." ucap Hinata lalu berdiri dan menjauh.

"Kau harus tau kalau ini dapat merusak dirimu sendiri." ucap Hinata.

Naruto lalu berdiri dan mendekati Hinata.

"Ke. . kenapa kau harus termakan oleh barang semacam ini." ucap Hinata sambil mundur.

Sementara Naruto terus mendekati Hinata dan memojokkannya. Hinata terus mundur dan sampai kebatas dinding batu. terpojok bisa dibilang begitu,.

Naruto terus mendekat dan berhasil menggenggam lengan Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur masalahku." ucap Naruto dingin.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau. .

Naruto semakin memojokkan hinata, jarak antara mereka tidak lebih dari 10 cm.

"Kau, tidak tau apa apa tentangku, jadi jangan pernah kau mencampuri urusanku." ucap Naruto pelan tepat didepan wajah Hinata.

Sementara Hinata dia hanya bisa diam mematung melihat mata biru Naruto yang terlihat begitu sulit untuk di mengerti.

Sejenak mereka masih saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga Naruto mulai menghapus jarah antara mereka, tidak seperti tadi Hinata tidak menutup matanya, dia masih tetap menatap mata Naruto.

3 cm

2 cm

Namun Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah, aku tidak ingin. .

Belum selesai Naruto berucap, Hinata sudah menarik tubuh Naruto, dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak, dia kaget dan tidak menduganya. namun hanya sesaat. Setelah itu Naruto juga menutup matanya merasakan setiap sensasi gejolak yang mendesir di dadanya.

Hinata mulai melumat bibir Naruto lembut, begitu juga dengan Naruto dia juga membalas lumatan Hinata.

Cukup lama mereka berciuman, hingga Hinata melepas ciumannya, lalu memeluk Naruto.

"Jika kau punya masalah kau bisa cerita padaku."

Namun Naruto tidak membalas pelukan Hinata.

"Kau tidak tau apa apa tentangku." ucap Naruto.

"semua tergambar jelas di matamu. Kau mungkin bisa mengelak, tapi tidak dengan matamu." ucap Hinata.

Naruto terdiam.

"Kuharap, ini bisa sedikit mengurangi masalahmu, walaupun kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku." ucap Hinata sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Hingga sebuah daun melayang diudara dan bertuliskan. . . .udah bersambung coeg. . . :v

To be continued. . . .

Yoo, jumpa lagi sama author yang ganteng ini, , , ada yang kangen gak ma ane. . . . pasti banyak. . . :v muehe

Ane dah up neh chap 7... Seadanya aja ya gpp... Fic jelek kok... Pasti juga ada yang bilang... Nih fic sampah napa nongol sih bikin sepet mata aja... :3

Oke langsung aja intinya...

Ane.. Seneng chap kemaren dapet review 2 kali lipat... Dan ane juga berharap chap ini bisa dapet review seperti chap kemaren... Ato bisa lebih... Muehehe (fic sampah mau minta review banyak... Ngimpi lu tong... :v) (T_T)

Oh ya dari semua review yang ada... 1 review yang menurut ane paling greget. :v :v sayang banget dia gak pake akun... Kurasa dia mastahnya zona kimochi muehehe... Kalau baca fic ini lagi review lagi yang levih greget ya coeg... :v :v

Oh ya... Semua review greget kok tapi yang diatas itu paling greget... Muehe :v

Oke thanks yang dah follow... Favorit...dan review... Fic ini moga hiduv ente varokah ameeen... :v

Inget semboyannya kan...

Review... DAH BACA GAK REVIEW BISULAN TONG... AMIN KAN... :v

Sekian dari ane

Sampe jumpa bulan depan ya tong :v muehehe

Wasalamu'alakum wr wb 


	8. Chapter 8

Fate chapter 8

Naruto hanya diam.

Perlahan Hinata mulai melepas pelukannya.

Namun dengan cepat Naruto kembali melumat bibir Hinata. Sontak membuat Hinata kaget dan berontak, Namun Naruto menahan tubuh hinata dengan tangan kanannya.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, dan Hinata berusaha menjauh. Hinata mendorong Naruto hingga terjengkang kebelakang.

Arrrggh

Rintih Naruto, lalu membekam tangannya.

secara tak sengaja tangan kirinya yang tadi tertusuk kembali berdarah karena terbentur batu.

Hinata kaget, dan langsung melihat kondisi Naruto.

"Naruto. . " teriak Hinata sambil berlari kearah Naruto yang masih meringkuk merintih menahan sakit.

"Naruto, kau baik baik saja.?" ucap hinata.

"Maaf aku tidak sengaja..." ucap hinata lagi.

Namun tidak di respon oleh Naruto.

Hinata mencoba melihat lengan Naruto, Namun ditolak oleh Naruto.

"pergilah, kau hanya menyusahkanku." ucap Naruto.

"ta. . . tapi.. . . "

"Kau mencoba meringankan masalahku dengan cara tadi, kheh." ucap Naruto.

"Apa itu salah.?" tanya Hinata.

"Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir panjang.? Hah, aku ini pria Normal dan kau tiba tiba menciumku. Ditambah suasana yang sangat menguntungkan, pria mana yang tidak termakan.? Kau bukan meringankanku tapi kau semakin memperburuk keadaanku.. .. " jawab Naruto marah.

"Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. . . . "

"Sejak tadi aku sudah mati matian menahan untuk tidak memperkosamu. Tapi kau justru. . . . . ."

"Aku tau aku salah, jadi tolong maafkan aku." ucap hinata.

"Lupakan, sebaiknya kau tidur. Aku ingin tidur." ucap Naruto.

"Kau bisa memakai jaketku." ucap Hinata.

"Lalu, kau kedinginan.? Kau pikir aku lelaki apa.?" jawab Naruto.

"Tapi kau bisa. . . .

"Tidurlah, jangan banyak bicara." ucap Naruto.

Mendengar itu hinata lalu kepojokkan dan menyamankan posisinya.

Hinata mencoba memejamkan matanya, Namun tidak bisa. cukup lama, hinata masih terjaga.

"Naruto. . " panggil Hinata.

Diam

"Kurasa dia sudah tidur." ucap Hinata.

Namun sebenarnya Naruto masih belum tidur.

Hinata perlahan mulai berdiri dan menuju ketempat Naruto. Lalu mulai duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

"Kurasa begini lebih baik." gumam Hinata.

Lalu Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya.

Cukup lama hingga deru nafas hinata terdengar yang menandakan dia sudah terlelap.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat wajah hinata di sampingnya. Naruto menatap sendu hinata.

Tidak ingin terlarut lebih dalam Naruto juga menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Hinata dan Terlelap.

#

#  
#

#

Esok hari. . . . .

Mentari pagi sudah menyinari hutan, perlahan hinata membuka matanya dan hinata melihat ke arah naruto yang masih terlelap.

"Naruto, bangun." ucap hinata.

"Hey, ayo bangun."

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya. Dan tersentak.

"Sudah pagi, maaf aku ketiduran." ucap Naruto.

Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri, namun gagal.

"Ugh"

'Sekujur tubuhku terasa sakit.' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Kau tidak apa apa.?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan dan mulai berdiri walau sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Ayo jalan." ucap Naruto.

Setelah berjalan sekitar 3 jam. akhirnya Naruto dan hinata berhasil sampai ke tenda. Hinata berlari menuju ke tenda, namun Naruto masih berdiri di antara semak semak tempat dia menunggu hinata.  
Naruto membelalakkan matanya, dan langsung mengambil ponsel disakunya. Dan disana ada 13 panggilan tak terjawab. Dan ada 5 pesan masuk. Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pesannya dan, bagaikan kehilangan tenaga Naruto langsung lemas dan air matanya mengalir deras.

"tidak, tidak, tidak, tidaaaak." teriak Naruto sambil menangis sesenggukan.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar teriakan Naruto langsung teringat.

"Naruto." kaget Hinata.

"Pak guru guy, Naruto sedang terluka." panik Hinata.  
"Apa" guy langsung berlari kearah suara tadi dan menemukan Naruto yang bisa dikatakan tidak berbentuk lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Nak.? kau terluka." panik guy

"Aku ingin pulang." ucap Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

"Tapi kau harus dibawa kerumahsakit dulu." ucap guy.

"Antarkan aku ke rumah sakit tokyo." ucap Naruto dengan tubuh bergetar dan wajah masih berlinang air mata.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto.?" tanya Hinata cemas namun tidak ditanggapi oleh naruto.

"tapi itu terlalu jauh, ada rumah sakit terdekat di luar hutan."

"Kalau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri." Ucap Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalae .

"apa yang kau pikirkan, kau sedang terluka Naruto kau perlu diobati." ucap Hinata sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi." teriak guy.

Naruto berhenti, dan berbalik menuju ke tenda.

Guy Lalu berbalik, dan mengomando semua murit untuk mengemasi semua tenda dan barang.

"Anak anak, ayo, Cepat bereskan peralatan, kita balik segera." teriak Guy.

Semua siswa langsung membereskan semua barang.

20 menit berlalu, semua siswa sudah siap dalam bus. dan dengan segera bus melaju kencang meninggalkan wilayah camping.

6 jam perjalanan dilalui. hari sudah mulai sore sekitar jam 16:35.

Bus telah sampai di sekolah. dan Naruto langsung keluar dan berlari menuju rumah sakit, Hinata yang melihat itu langsung mengejar Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari disepanjang jalan. Hinata yang mengejar Naruto berteriak memanggil Namanya Namun diabaikan, seolah tidak mendengar.

Setelah 15 menit berlari mati matian Naruto akhirnya telah sampai di rumah sakit tokyo, dan sms dari tsunade yang dia baca terus terngiang dipikirannya,

"Maaf, Naruto operasinya berhasil, tapi kondisi ibumu kritis sekarang." kata kata itu memenuhi pikiran Naruto. Sementara itu Naruto langsung menuju ke ruangan tempat ibunya dirawat. Hinata masih mengikuti Naruto dengan susah payah.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan ibunya dirawat. dan disana ada tsunade yang menunggu ibunya. Tsunade menatap sendu kearah Naruto lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"maaf Naruto, ibumu sudah tiada lagi. Dia meninggal jam 2 tadi. maaf." ucap tsunade sedih.

Sementara Naruto lidahnya terasa kelu tidak bisa berucap apapun, hanya air mata yang mengalir deras dipipinya, dan langsung mendekap ibunya yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

Huuuks hiks hiks tidak, tidak , tidak. . .

"Ini pasti bohong, hiks hiks."

"Ibu, bangun bu," teriak Naruto.

sementara Hinata yang baru sampai didepan pintu langsung syok melihat adegan di hadapannya.

Tidak bisa berkata kata lagi,

"jadi ini yang selama ini membuatmu begitu berubah, Uzumaki Naruto." gumam Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata.

"aku tidak sanggup melihatnya." gumam Hinata lalu keluar.

Sementara Naruto dia masih menangis sesenggukan mendekap ibunya.

#skip

07:37 pagi.

PEMAKAMAN UMUM TOKYO.

Rintik rintik hujan turun di kota Tokyo pagi itu.A? Namun Naruto masih setia berdiri didepan sebuah makam yang bertuliskan Uzumaki kushina dengan tatapan kosong.

Bunyi guntur mulai terdengar dan hujan yang awalnya gerimis mulai menjadi deras, Namun Naruto masih tetap berdiri ditempat tadi tanpa ada niat untuk pergi.

Perlahan Naruto memejamkan matanya, tangannya terkepal kuat.

Huaaaaaaakh

Naruto berteriak, bersamaan dengan itu hujan turun menjadi semakin lebat, air mata Naruto mengalir bersama air hujan yang membasahi wajah dan tubuh Naruto.

#skip time

06:30

3 hari berlalu dan selama itu juga Naruto tidak pernah keluar dari rumah, dan juga tidak masuk sekolah.  
Perlahan Naruto berdiri dan menuju kearah lemari dan membukanya, Naruto mengambil seragam sekolahnya dan mulai memakainya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, lalu membuangnya kasar, dan terlihat jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto sudah berubah total. Mata sayu yang menampakkan wajah tanpa tujuan hidup.

Selesai memakai seragamnya, Naruto lalu menuju kearah pintu dan memakai sepatunya.

Cklek

Naruto menutup pintu, dan perlahan mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju ke sekolah.

Naruto berjalan dengan perlahan melewati keramaian kota Tokyo. Setelah berjalan selama 1 jam Naruto sudah sampai kesekolahnya.

Naruto mulai masuk dan menuju kearah kelasnya.  
Sesampainya dikelas Naruto langsung masuk kekelas yang sudah cukup ramai. Naruto mengabaikan semuanya dan langsung menuju ke arah bangkunya. Sementara Hinata yang sudah sedari tadi dikelas bersama teman temannya. Kini perhatiannya teralih kearah Naruto.

Tatapan hinata menjadi sendu.  
'sungguh malang nasibmu Naruto, beban yang kau tanggung begitu berat.' batin Hinata.

Dan bersamaan dengan itu bel tanda masuk sekolah berbunyi dan para siswa siswi berhamburan menuju ke kelas masing masing.

#skip

"Yo, semua." ucap seorang guru pemalas bermasker yang dikenal bernama Kakashi.

"Tumben tepat waktu, sensei." teriak seorang murid dari pojokan.

Kakashi menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hahaha,A? hanya saja kalian akan punya teman baru." ucap kakashi.

Mendengar itu kelas jadi gaduh. dan salah seorang murid bertanya.

"Laki laki atau perempuan sensei.?".

"Kalian semangat sekali, dia perempuan." jawab kakashi kalem.

Dan dengan itu kelas menjadi semakin gaduh.

"Oh ya, uzumaki Naruto!." panggil kakashi.

Merasa dipanggil Naruto menoleh.

"Iya, sensei." jawab Naruto.

"Kamu disuruh menemui kepala sekolah.!" ucap kakashi.

"Wakatta." jawab Naruto, lalu beranjak menuju keluar.

"Permisi." ucap Naruto lalu keluar.

Sementara Hinata, dia hanya memandangi kepergian Naruto.

#skip

Tap tap tap. . .

Naruto melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah ada didepan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

Tok tok tok

Naruto mengetuk pintu.

"Masuk" ucap kepala sekolah dari dalam.

Cklek

Naruto membuka pinu dan melangkah masuk.

"Baik sensei, saya pamit masuk kelas dulu." ucap seorang wanita ada disebelah Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah tau dimana kelasmu berada.? Naruto silahkan duduk" ucap kepala sekolah.

"Belum." jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah sebentar, biar nanti diantar Naruto lagipula kalian berada di kelas yang sama." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Ha'i sensei, ano, saya tunggu diluar ya.?" ucap siswi itu.

Merasa diajak bicara Naruto pun menoleh.

"Baiklah." jawab Naruto singkat.

"permisi." ucapnya.

Cklek (pintu tertutup.)

"Apa kau tau kenapa kau ku panggil kesini Naruto.?" tanya kepala sekolah.

Naruto hanya menggeleng.

"Ini tentang laporan beberapa guru akhir akhir ini, karena kau sering sekali absen, ditambah kau absen hampir satu minggu tanpa keterangan. ini menjadi catatan para guru. Setelah melakukan rapat, dengan terpaksa bea siswa mu dicabut dan kau diskors selama 10 hari, tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran." ucap Kepala sekolah dengan berat.

Naruto menunduk.

"maaf sensei, aku merawat ibuku saat itu." ucap Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto, ini sudah keputusan rapat, jika kau dilepaskan, akan timbul kecemburuan kepada pemegang bea siswa yang lain. kau juga tau kan anak yang mendapat bea siswj tidak boleh absen lebih dari 3 kali dalam 1 bulan." ucap kepala sekolah.

"Aku mengerti sensei, aku salah." ucap Naruto masih menunduk.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Naruto, untuk ini aku tidak dapat berbuat apa apa." ucap kepala sekolah.

Naruto hanya diam dan masih menunduk.

"Kau boleh keluar." ucap kepala sekolah.

Naruto berdiri.

"Permisi." ucap Naruto.

Cklek

Naruto melangkah keluar. dan mendapati siswi tadi berada di sebelahnya.

"maaf, membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Naruto.

Siswi tadi hanya tersenyum.

"It's okkay." jawabnya.

Naruto lalu menuju kekelasnya, diikuti siswi tadi di belakangnya.

"Umb, ngomong ngomong siapa Namamu.?" tanya siswi tadi.

"Naruto." jawabnya singkat.

"ah namaku. . . tapi tidak jadi karena mendengar ada yang memanggil Naruto saat melewati kelas XII D.

"Hey kuning, sialan." panggil pemuda berambut raven yaitu sasuke yang sedang bersama satu komplotannya.

Tapi Naruto hanya mengabaikannya.

Tapi sasuke dengan cepat menghadang Naruto.

"Hey, kenapa terburu buru, takut.? Hahaha." ucap sasuke lalu tertawa dan semua komplotannya juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh, ada cewek baru nih, Cantik juga, siapa Namamu manis.?" tanya sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau duluan saja, kau tinggal lurus saja nanti juga ada tulisan XII a." ucap Naruto.

"Ha'i." ucapnya lalu berjalan melalui naruto.

"Hey manis kenapa buru buru banget sih." ucap sasuke dan hendak menggapai tangan siswi tadi.

Tapi tangan Sasuke di tahan oleh Naruto.

Sontak sasuke langsung mencengkram kerah Naruto. dan semua kelompok Sasuke berdiri.

Baik Naruto maupun sasuke saling beradu tatap.

"Kalian mau mengeroyoku.?" ucap Naruto.

"Hanya kau dan aku." jawab sasuke.

"Sayang sekali, aku masih ada pelajaran dikelas mungkin lain kali saja." jawab Naruto lalu melepas cengkraman dikerah bajunya. Lalu berjalan melewati sasuke dan enyenggol bahunya sesaat Naruto berhenti.

"Sepulang sekolah, digedung kosong perempatan jalan." ucap Naruto pelan, sangat pelan hanya sasuke yang mendengarnya.

Sementara Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah Naruto.

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan sasuke dan kelompoknya disana.

#Di KELAS.

Tok tok

"Permisi sensei." ucap seorang siswi dari pintu.

Seketika suasana kelas menjadi hening

"Oh.. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Ayo masuk." ucap kakashi.

Seketika suasana kelas berubah menjadi riuh.

"Waah ada bidadari turun ke bumi." teriak salah seorang siswa.

"Wahh manisnya..."

" tolong diam sebentar." ucap kakashi.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap kakashi.

"Saya siswi pindahan dari rusia. Nama saya adalah... Ootsuki kaguya salam kenal." ucap siswi tadi sambil tersenyum simpul.

To be continued...

Muehehehe lama gak pernah nongol nih ane... Pada kangen kagak.? (jangan ngarep tong :v)

BTW sorry banget atas keterlambatan up... Ditambah word dikit alur kecepetan...

So, insya Allah akan aku perbaiki di chapter depan karena dah mulai masuk klimaks nih... hehe

Seperti biasa review yah... Tapi jangan bully... Bully ga pa pa asal pake akun okke...

Satu lagi author yang ganteng ini mintak do'anya yak... Soalnya lagi UTS... Semoga dapet nilai yang nemuaskan Amiiiin...

Saya Dek farel.526 pamit dulu

Wasalamu'alaikum. 


	9. Chapter 9

Fate

#########  
Chapter 9

"Saya siswi asal Rusia, nama saya Ootsuki Kaguya, salam kenal." Ucap siswi tadi sembari tersenyum simpul.

"uwooah, Nama yang indah." teriak seorang siswa.

"Aku tergila gila denganmu." teriak lagi seorang siswa.

Tok

Tok

"permisi." ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Masuklah." ucap kakashi.

Naruto lalu masuk dan menuju kearah bangkunya.

"Umb, Ootsuki-san, tampaknya bangkunya belum diantar, aku akan mengeceknya." ucap kakashi.

"Kau boleh menempati bangkuku sampai bangkumu jadi Ootsuki-san, lagi pula bangku ini kosong." Ucap Naruto.

"Umb, lalu, bagaimana denganmu.? Kau duduk di mana.?." Tanya Kaguya.

"Aku tidak apa apa." Ucap Naruto lalu mengambil tasnya dan mulai melangkah keluar kelas.

"permisi." ucap Naruto.

Sementara kakashi hanya melihat kepergian Naruto dalam diam, begitu pula dengan kaguya dengan rasa penasaran akan Sosok berambut kuning yang belum dia kenal. Dan Untuk Hinata dengan bertanya tanya dia memandang kepergian Naruto.

"Baiklah, silahkan duduk Ootsuki-san," ucap Kakashi memecah keheningan.

"Ha'i." jawab Kaguya. lalu mulai melangkah menuju bangku Naruto.

SREK

Kaguya menggeser bangku lalu mulai mendudukinya.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, buka buku paket halaman 140!." Ucap kakashi.

"Emb, maaf, siapa Nama pemilik bangku ini ya.?" tanya kaguya kepada Atsui.

Atsui menoleh dengan antusias, Namun, setelah mendengar pertanyaannya tentang Naruto, Atsui jadi agak kesal.

"aku gak kenal." Jawabnya.

Mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan Kaguya agak cemberut tapi kembali seperti semula tersenyum tipis.

'Aku akan mencarinya nanti.' ucap Kaguya dalam hati.

#With Naruto#

Tap tap tap

Naruto melangkah menuju kearah atas gedung sekolah, Naruto menaiki anak tangga pendek dan mulai membuka pintunya.

Cklek.

Silau terik matahari menyinari wajah Naruto. Sinar matahari yang terik tersebut membuat Naruto harus menyipitkan matanya karena silau.

Naruto mengambil nafas panjang, lalu membuangnya kasar. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Hembusan angin menerpa wajah Naruto, dan dengan perlahan kepalan tangan Naruto mulai terlepas.

"Tujuanku untuk hidup adalah untuk membahagiakanmu, ibu. Kenapa, kau harus pergi bahkan disaat aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu." ucap Naruto sedih.

"Aku tidak punya tujuan untuk hidup lagi."

"Haruskah aku mati. . . . " ucap Naruto lalu menunduk.

Cukup lama Naruto menunduk.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benar juga. . . . . kalau aku mati seperti ini mereka akan menertawakanku. . . . . tidak, tidak , tidak aku tidak akan memabiarkan itu terjadi, dunia ini, ya aku akan menunjukkan ketidak adilan yang sebenarnya, kalian juga harus merasakannya." ucap Naruto.

#skip

Teng

Teng

Teng

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi dan semua murid berhamburan menuju ke kantin sekolah.  
Namun berbeda dengan Hinata dan Kaguya, mereka sedang sibuk mencari keberadaan Naruto.

"Apa, dia pulang.?" batin Hinata.

"tapi, kenapa.?"

Sementara kaguya, dia bertanya dengan murid murid yang lain.

"Umb, ano apa kamu melihat Naruto.?" tanya kaguya.

Sementara yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan pergi.

"Hah, kenapa gak ada yang lihat ya. Apa dia sudah pulang dulu.? Mungkin saja." gumamnya.

#skip

Teng teng teng teng (Telolet om :v muehe)

Bel Pulang telah berbunyi dan semua murid berhamburan pulang.

Sementara gerombolan sasuke yang ada diparkiran terlihat berkumpul.

"Kau yakin gak mau kita ikut." tanya juugo.

"Aku juga kurang yakin, dia cukup jago, walaupun sulit untuk kuakui." jawab Sasuke.

"Kami akan bersembunyi dibelakang, untuk jaga jaga. Bagaimana.?" tanya suigetsu.

"Kita gebukin aja dia rame rame, dari pada harus ribet ribet." ucap kiba.

"Lagi pula aku masih sangat dendam dengannya."

"Ada benernya juga, ngapain kita harus ribet ribet, kita gebukin rame rame lebih seru, aku juga muak dengannya." sahut atsui.

"Tapi, aku ingin duel dulu one by one. Kalau aku kalah kalian bisa keluar, begitu lah. Ayok.!" ucap sasuke lalu menaiki motornya.

Brum brum

Sasuke langsung melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi walaupun tempatnya hanya sekitar 100 meter dari sekolahan dan di ikuti gerombolannya.

Brum brum

Sasuke memelankan motornya dan berbelok ke arah gedung kosong yang ada diperempatan, sasuke masih terus menuju kedalam dan berhenti.

Ctek

Sasuke memarkirkan motornya sembarang, lalu turun. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling. tidak ada orang lalu dia melihat tangga, lalu sasuke bergegas menuju tangga dan naik ke lantai dua. Setelah sampai tampak Naruto disana sudah menunggu dengan berdiri menyandarkan diri ketembok, melihat kedatangan sasuke Naruto langsung meletakkan tasnya.

"tak kusangka nyalimu besar juga.?" Ucap Sasuke.

Namun tidak digubris oleh Naruto. Sementara Naruto langsung menuju kearah sasuke dengan tangan terkepal.

"aku suka semangatmu." ucap Sasuke.

lalu membuang tasnya kesembarang tempat,

Mereka saling melangkah mendekat, setelah cukup dekat Sasuke yang lebih dulu mengambil pukulan dan tepat kena kepala Naruto, Namun dengan cepat Naruto membalas pukulan Sasuke, dan mereka saling baku hantam satu sama lain.

Buag buag buag buag

Buag

Naruto terkena pukulan disudut bibirnya hingga sobek dan membuat darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Dan membuat Naruto harus meringis. Namun Naruto masih mencoba memukul Sasuke walaupun tidak kena. Dan sasuke kembali memukul wajah Naruto.

Duagh

Dan Naruto menendang Perut Sasuke, hingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hah, hah. Hah." deru Nafas keduanya.

Lalu Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto dan Naruto dan Sasuke kembali saling adu pukul, dan dengan cepat Naruto mendekap Sasuke dan menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke lalu memukuli kepalanya dengan beringas. Sasuke meringis menahan sakit, Namun masih tetap memukuli Naruto dengan tangan kanan sementara tangan kirinya menarik baju belakang Naruto.

sementara Naruto berusaha untuk menjegal Sasuke agar terjatuh, Naruto menjegal Sasuke dan mencoba membanting dengan menarik rambutnya, dan itu membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau harus terjatuh dan langsung disambut tendangan keras dari Naruto kearah Wajahnya, Untungnya masih bisa ditahan Oleh Sasuke menggunakan kedua lengannya Untuk menutupi wajah dan kepalanya.

Naruto berada diatas Sasuke dan memukulinya dengan brutal,

"Hah ,hah , hah. buka tanganmu, keparat.!" teriak Naruto sambil menendang tangan Sasuke yang digunakan Untuk melindungi wajah dan kakinya.

Naruto berhenti menendang.

"ayo bangun, Setan." teriak Naruto sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Tapi sasuke masih Meringkuk.

"Bajingan." Umpat Naruto, Lalu berjalan menuju pojok dan mengambil kayu lalu, membawanya dengan diseret.

"Ugh." erang Sasuke dan mulai berdiri.

Dan Sasuke sudah berdiri. Naruto lalu melempar kayu tadi ke samping dan langsung berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sialan." umpat Sasuke agak was was.

Tap tap tap

Buagh

Naruto menabrak Sasuke dan menendangnya hingga membuat Sasuke hampir terjengkang.

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Naruto langsung memukul Rahang kiri Sasuke.

Buag

"Ugh."

Brak

Sasuke tersungkur, dan Naruto langsung memukuli wajah Sasuke dengan beringas.

Sementara Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, karena sudah lemas dan tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Haaah." teriak Naruto Setelah Puas memukuli wajah Sasuke.

"aargh." erang Sasuke.

Kondisi sasuke cukup buruk, Wajah sasuke banyak luka lebam.

"itu pelajaran Untuk bedebah sepertiMu." Ucap Naruto sambil menyeka darah disudut bibirnya.

"aargh, ghak khe khe khe, uhuk." tawa Sasuke.

"Melihat senyummu membuatku ingin membunuhmu." ucap Naruto.

"Kha kha hahaha." tawa Sasuke dengan masih tergeletak lemas.

"Asal kau tau, karena kau aku, aku tidak bisa menemani ibuku disaat dia membutuhkan dukunganku, Hanya karena rencana gilamu malam itu aku harus. .

Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Sasuke.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu ikut campur keparat." bentak Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam sesaat,

"aku tidak perduli, yang paling penting aku sudah menghajarmu. Mungkin kalau ada kesempatan lagi aku akan menghajarmu lebih dari ini." ucap Naruto.

"Oh ya, aku juga tidak terlalu perduli pada keluargamu yang kebal Hukum itu, kau juga, sudah banyak yang melaporkan tindak pelecehanmu, tapi semua berakhir terbalik karena berbagai alasan, hingga kau menyerang balik mereka dengan tindakan pencemaran Nama baik. kalian memang licik. cuih." Ucap Sasuke.

"Khahaha , aku tidak menyangka kau tau banyak tentangku. apa jangan jangan, kau meretasku.?"

"Apa perlu kujawab.?" ucap Naruto.

"Kheh, tak kusangka. Pantas saja Hinata tidak melaporkanku, pasti kau yang melarangnya." ucap Sasuke.

"Hoy, brengsek kau tidak akan bisa lari kali ini." teriak kiba dari arah tangga.

Naruto sontak kaget dan menoleh kebelakang.

"jadi kau sudah merencanakan ini. dasar pengecut." ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

In other place

"Hah, kemana lagi aku harus mencari Naruto, semua yang aku tanya tidak ada yang tau." gumam kaguya sambil berjalan keluar gerbang dan menghela nafas saat melihat mobil hitam yang menjemputnya di sebrang jalan. kaguya lalu menyebrang dan menuju ke arah mobil hitam tersebut.

Cklek

Kaguya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk lalu menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Ayo paman." ucap Kaguya.

"Ha'i." jawab sopirnya.

Lalu mereka mulai meninggalkan wilayah sekolah.

In other place.

"Ada apa Hinata.?" tanya sakura.

"tidak ada, aku hanya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto, dia keluar kelas begitu saja." jawab Hinata.

"Kau mencemaskannya Hinata.?" tanya sakura.

"ti. . tidak, aku tidak mencemaskannya, aku hanya penasaran saja." jawab Hinata.

"oooh. . . " sementara Sakura hanya ber oh ria.

"ah, aku sudah dijemput, aku duluan ya Hinata, Jaa-ne." ucap Sakura lalu berlari kecil menuju mobil sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"hmmb, sampai jumpa besok, jidat lebar." teriak Hinata.

Tiin

Suara klakson mobil membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, dan melihat mobil hitam di seberang jalan dan Hinata langsung menuju kearah mobil.

Gedung kosong.

"Hahaha, mati lu, sekarang." teriak kiba sambil menendang tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kiba, kau memukulnya terlalu berlebihan, kalau sampai mati kita yang susah." ucap Suigetsu.

"Benar, apa kau sebegitu dendamnya dengannya.?" tanya gaara.

"Cuih, melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuatku muak." jawab Kiba sambil membuang kayu yang digunakan untuk memukul Naruto.

"Bagaimana.? Dia masih hidup kan.?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah bisa berdiri.

Juugo lalu mengecek kondisi Naruto.

"dia masih bernafas."

Buag

Juugo memukul wajah Naruto.

Ohok Naruto terbatuk.

"Dia baik baik saja, ayo kita pergi." ucap Juugo.

"Baiklah, ayo." jawab Sasuke.

"tapi, yang membuatku heran. Kenapa kau bisa kalah dari sicurut itu, Sasuke." tanya Suigetsu.

"diam brengsek, aku belum kalah." jawab Sasuke.

"tapi tadi kau memang kalah, Sasuke." ucap Suigetsu sambil tertawa.

"Sialan, kalau aku sudah pulih aku akan menghajarmu Suigetsu."

"Eeit, janganlah marah Sasuke." Rengek Suigetsu.

"Hahahaha." Semua yang ada disana tertawa keras.

Dan mereka mulai menaiki motornya masing masing.

Brum Brum Brum

Suara knalpot Motor mereka.

With Kaguya.

Mobil yang dinaiki Kaguya sampai didepan Perempatan jalan yang lumayan sepi. Kaguya menoleh kejendela samping dan melihat ada banya motor keluar dari dalam gedung kosong itu.

"Paman, pelan pelan dulu." Ucap kaguya.

"Memangnya ada apa Nona kaguya.?" tanya sopir.

"Bukannya, Mereka anak anak yang mencegat, Aku dan Naruto tadi pagi. Pemuda itu, tidak salah lagi. pikiranku tidak enak." batin Kaguya.

"Berhenti paman." ucap Kaguya.

"Ada apa Nona Kaguya.?"

Setelah melihat geng Sasuke tadi telah pergi Kaguya lalu keluar dari mobil dan dengan waspada mulai memasuki gedung kosong tadi.

"Nona kaguya, apa yang anda pikirkan, disini berbahaya." teriak sopir yang mengejar Kaguya.

setelah mengintip dan tidak melihat seorangpun akhirnya kaguya masuk dan tidak menemukan apapun hanya lantai kotor dan puing puing bangunan yang berserakan. Dan pandangan Kaguya tertuju pada tangga yang mengarah kelantai 2, Namun Kaguya agak ragu.

Tap

Tap

"Nona, apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini.?" tanya sopir dengan ngos ngosan.

"Sssht, diamlah paman." ucap Kaguya.

"Ayo, kita kembali kemobil."

"Lebih baik paman tunggu saja dimobil, aku ingin memastikan sesuatu dulu."

"Tidak mungkin, aku akan menemanimu disini. Aku khawatir kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan."

Akhirnya Kaguya mulai menaiki tangga kelantai 2, dengan perlahan tanpa suara.

Setelah sampai di atas Kaguya kaget setengah mati karena melihat seseorang yang sedang merangkak dengan susah payah, dengan wajah berlumuran darah.

Kaguya shock beberapa saat, setelah beberapa detik matanya membulat.

Rambut pirang, seragam yang sama dengan ku, wajah itu.

"Naruto. . . ." teriak Kaguya dan berlari mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi padamu.? astaga, kepalamu terluka."

"Paman , tolong paman." teriak kaguya.

Tap tap tap tap

Sopir kaguya itu pun langsung berlari menuju keatas.

"ada apa Nona Kaguya." tanyanya.

"Tolong bantu bawa ke dalam mobil paman, kita kerumah sakit terdekat." Ucap kaguya.

"Baiklah Nona."

Lalu mulai memapah tubuh Naruto yang lemas.

Bertahanlah sebentar Naruto.

Skip

Bank Tokyo

Cklek

"kami berhasil menemukan sesuatu ." kata seorang pegawai keamanan.

"Benarkah, apa yang kau temukan." Tanya Manager Bank.

"Sebuah rekaman cctv dipintu masuk belakang, sepertinya dia tidak tau kalau ada cctv disana." Ucapnya.

"Aku ingin melihatnya.!"

Lalu petugas keamanan tadi memberikan CD rom's , dan diputar di laptopnya.

Klik

Videonya menampilkan mulai dari Naruto masuk dan berhenti, Naruto menoleh dan terlihat samar samar melalui video.

Klik

Videonya di pause, dan menampilkan Naruto yang sedang menoleh kearah cctv, walaupun samar samar.

"Jadi seperti inikah sosok yang telah masuk kedalam sini." Ucap manager Bank.

"Kirimkan video ini ke Kepolisian, kita akan tindak lanjuti ini sampai tuntas. Dia bisa masuk sampai ke ruang penyimpanan bawah tanah itu sebuah Kelalaian yang sangat besar.

"Baik Pak, kami permisi dulu."

#With Naruto

"Kita ke Rumah sakit Paman.!" ucap Kaguya.

"Antarkan aku pulang.!" sahut Naruto.

"Iya. Setelah lukamu diobati, aku akan mengantarmu ulang."

"Tidak perlu, Tolong setelah perempatan didepan belok kekanan." Ucap Naruto kepada opir Kaguya.

"Jangan keraa kepala lukamu itu lumayan parah kalau tidak egera diobati, aku khawatir akan menjadi lebih buruk."

"Ini hanya luka kecil. Aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri dirumah."

"Tap...

"Tolong belok kanan pak." Ucap Naruto.

"Lurus paman." Ucap Kaguya.

"Kalau begitu berhenti disini saja."

"Tidak. Kau harus segera dirawat."

Cklek

Atau aku akan melompat keluar.

Kaguya terbelalak aget karena Naruto embuka Pintu mobil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau kerumah sakit." Tanya Kaguya.

"Di depan ada pertigaan, berhenti saja disana."

"Baiklah kami akan mengantarmu sampai rumahmu."

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."jawab Naruto.

Cklek

Naruto menutup pintu mobil kembali setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya itu berbelok.

"Kalau kau tidak mau kerumah sakit, bagaimana kalau aku yang akan mengobati lukamu. Lagipula aku juga ikut PMR di ekskul selolahku di rusia jadi aku sedikit mengerti.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan kali ini." jawab Kaguya.

"Berhenti disini."

Mobil berhenti dan Naruto keluar dari mobil lalu disusul Kaguya.

"Rumahku masih jauh lebih baik kau pulang. Ucap Naruto.

"Justru itu aku akan memastikan kau tidak kenapa kenapa." jawab kaguya.

"Kenapa.? ...

"Hmb..." Ucap Kaguya tak mengerti.

"Kenapa kau perduli denganku.?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Kaguya tersenyum tulus.

"Karena... Kau adalah Teman pertamaku disini. Sebagai teman aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku dalam kesulitan sementara aku bisa menolongnya."

Naruto terdiam.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. tidak menjawab ucapan kaguya.

Lalu mulai melangkah memasuki gang.

"Paman, kau pulanglah dulu, aku akan mengobati temanku dulu. Aku akan mengabarimu jika aku sudah selesai."

"tapi nona kaguya. Bagaimana Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. .. ?"

"Tenang saja aku akan baik saja, aku percaya kalau dia Orang yang baik."

"tapi.?"

"tak apa, percayalah."

"Baiklah, tapi selalu hubungi saya jika ada yang anda perlukan Nona."

"hu'um. Pasti."

Lalu Kaguya menyusul Naruto yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu. dengan sempoyongan Naruto berjalan dan Naruto mulai Oleng, Namun bisa ditahan Oleh kaguya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah sok kuat." Ucap Kaguya.

"Maaf." ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa.?"

"Entahlah."

"dasar, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Kaguya lalu memapah Naruto dengan merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"tubuhmu berat juga ya.? hehe" ucap Kaguya.

"kalau begitu tidak perlu. . .

"Sssttt. Jangan mulai lagi." Ucap kaguya.

Naruto terdiam.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah hapir sampai rumah.

Naruto tiba tiba kaget.

"Ada apa.?" Tanya kaguya.

"Hinata." gumam Naruto.

"Eh, , dia kan.?"

Mendengar adanya suara , Hintatpun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang dipapah Oleh Kaguya.

"Naruto.. .. .. .. . .. ..

To be continued. .. ..

uluh uluh, , , , , ane dah up neh. . . . . setelah cukup lama gak ada mood nulis padahal tinggal secuil akhir chapter ini. . . . . hahaha maklum lah. . . . .

oh ya buat reviewer aku tidak perlu memchasnya satu satu karena semua udah terjawab di chapter ini. . . . . . .

kemungkinan updatean selanjutnya bkalan lama , karena aku akan menghadapi UN. JADI BUAT PARA READER SEKALIAN AUTHOR YANG HINA INI CUMA MINTA DO'ANYA AJA BIAR BISA NGELEWATIN UN DENGAN LANCAR DAN DAPET NILAI YANG MEMUASKAN AMIIIN. . . . . .

(jangan ampe lupa do'ain loh. . . . . gue jitak lu kalo ampe gak dido'ain hahaha)

oke thanks bnget yang udah mau nge fav follow dan bahkan mereview. . . . saya ucapakan banyak terima kasih atas partisipasi kalian.

akhirul kalam

wasalamu'alaikum wr. wb


	10. Chapter 10

Fate

sebelumnya. . .

"Sudah kubilang kan, tidak usah sok kuat." Ucap Kaguya.

"Maaf." ucap Naruto.

"Untuk apa.?"

"Entahlah."

"dasar, kau tidak perlu minta maaf." Ucap Kaguya lalu memapah Naruto dengan merangkul tubuh Naruto.

"tubuhmu berat juga ya.? hehe" ucap Kaguya.

"kalau begitu tidak perlu. . .

"Sssttt. Jangan mulai lagi." Ucap kaguya.

Naruto terdiam.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya mereka sudah hapir sampai rumah.

Naruto tiba tiba kaget.

"Ada apa.?" Tanya kaguya.

"Hinata." gumam Naruto.

"Eh, , dia kan.?"

Mendengar adanya suara , Hinta pun menoleh dan mendapati Naruto yang sedang dipapah Oleh Kaguya.

"Naruto.. .. .. .. . .. ..

Fate . . .

.

Chapter 10

\- - Enjoy the Story- -

Hinata berlari kecil kearah Naruto.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi.?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak ada." jawab Naruto singkat.

"Dia di keroyok genk Sasuke." jawab Kaguya.

"Eh, apa.? Kita harus melaporkan semua ini ke polisi, apa yang telah mereka lakukan benar benar sudah kelewat batas." jawab Hinata.

"Tidak perlu, aku malas berurusan dengan polisi." jawab Naruto.

"tapi kan. .

"Sudahlah, aku ingin istirahat." jawab Naruto, lalu mulai melangkah kearah pintu.

Cklek

Naruto berhenti.

"Sebaiknya kalian pulang saja, aku ingin istirahat." Ucap Naruto.

"Tapi, lukamu. . .

"tapi, lukamu harus diobati dulu." jawab Kaguya dan Hinata bersamaan.

Mereka saling menatap.

"aku bisa sendiri." jawab Naruto.

"Sudahlah, tak usah sok kuat. Aku akan membantumu mengobati lukamu, ayo." jawab Kaguya sambil menuntun Naruto masuk.

"aku bukan anak kecil."

"Eh, siapa juga yang mengataimu anak kecil Naruto. Sudahlah jangan rewel" jawab kaguya.

Sementara Hinata mengikuti mereka dibelakang.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan mereka. Ada apa denganku.? Hinata, ayo sadarlah, kau bukan siapa-siapa.' batin Hinata.

"Duduklah" ucap kaguya.

"apa kau punya kotak p3k Naruto.?" tanya kaguya.

"ada dilemari bawah." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah lemari.

"Oke," kaguya lalu bergegas mengambil kotak tersebut dan juga baskom berisi air dan handuk kecil.

"Sini, biar aku bersihkan dulu." Ucap kaguya.

Naruto hanya menurut

Sementara, Hinata hanya menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Ah, pelan pelan" ucap Naruto agak kesakitan.

"Tahan sebentar lagi." Ucap kaguya.

"Umb, bagaimana kau bisa dikeroyok mereka, Naruto.?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, tiba tiba mereka muncul dan mengeroyokku." jawab Naruto sekenanya sambil meringis menahan sakit.

"Naruto, lukanya ini harus dijahit, lukanya cukup lebar. kita harus ke klinik terdekat" Ucap Kaguya.

"Apa kau bisa.?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak.? Ayo kita harus ke klinik terdekat." Ucap kaguya.

"kalau begitu tidak usah repot repot, perban saja, entar juga sembuh sendiri." jawab Naruto.

"jangan gila Naruto, kalau infeksi bagaimana.?"

"Sudahlah jangan cerewet, ini hanya luka kecil, besok juga sembuh."

"aku cerewet, karena peduli padamu."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sendiri yang perban." jawab Naruto lalu mengambil kapas dan perban.

Namun segera diambil oleh kaguya.

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali Naruto. Ayo kita keklinik terdekat." bujuk Kaguya lagi.

"aku tidak mau."

"dasar kuning keras kepala." Ucap Hinata dari belakang, yang sepertinya juga agak geram dengan sifat keras kepala Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto sontak menatap Hinata yang tiba tiba menyuara.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat Hinata agak gelagapan.

"Dasar keras kepala." ucap Hinata lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu bukan Urusanmu." jawab Naruto.

Sementara Hinata langsung menatap kearah Naruto.

Sementara kaguya yang telah selesai memasang perban pun bertanya.

"memangnya apa yang membuatmu tidak mau ke klinik.?" tanya kaguya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin." jawab Naruto sekenanya, lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Bohong, kenapa kau tidak mau terbuka pada temanmu, apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada temanmu agar sedikit lebih tenang." ucap Kaguya.

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto terdiam.

Naruto memejamkan matanya. Lalu menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku, hanya tidak ingin ke tempat terkutuk bernama "Rumah sakit"." ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

Dan itu sukses membuat Kaguya dan Hinata dilanda kebingungan.

'jangan jangan.?' batin Hinata dengan wajah sendu.

Naruto lalu melangkah kedalam.

"Kau mau kemana, Naruto." tanya Kaguya.

"minum."

Sementara kaguya yang agak penasaran bertanya pada hinata.

"apa kau tau sesuatu, Hinata-san." tanya kaguya.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak yakin. tapi, kurasa ini ada hubungannya dengan ibunya." jawab Hinata.

"ada apa dengan ibunya Naruto.?"

"Dia, meninggal sekitar 10 hari yang lalu." jawab Hinata.

Mendengar jawaban Hinata. kaguya sontak menunduk.

"Kurasa dia masih belum bisa menerimanya." ucap Hinata lagi.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Hinata," panggil Naruto yang sudah ada dibelakang Kaguya.

"Ada apa.?"

"Aku kembalikan yang waktu itu." ucap Naruto lalu menyodorkan amplop berwarna coklat.

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau gunakan saja untuk keperluanmu, lagi pula aku sudah beli baru kok." jawab Hinata.

"Kau mengasihaniku.? Kau menganggapku pecundang.? Ini salahku dan aku harus mempertanggung jawabkan itu karena aku adalah lelaki, lelaki harus berani bertanggung jawab." jawab Naruto Tegas.

Sementara 2 orang yang ada disana di buat kagum dengan sifat Naruto.

'ternyata dibalik sifat keras kepalanya, dia juga sangat bertanggung jawab.'

'dan kenapa tiba tiba pipiku menghangat, ah sial kenapa dia keren sekali.' batin kaguya lalu segera menggeleng.

Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menatap Naruto.

Melihat Hinata yang tak kunjung mengambil uangnya membuat Naruto mendecih kesal. Lalu meletakkan uangnya diatas tangan Hinata.

"Sekarang sudah impas. jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan malas.

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya.

"apa maksudmu.?" Tanya Hinata.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan sejak awal. Jadi ambilah uang itu dan anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Hyuuga-san." jawab Naruto kalem.

Sementara Kaguya yang mendengarnya agak kebingungan karena tidak tau masalah yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikiran seperti itu, Naruto. Aku bahkan tidak perduli jika kau membayarnya atau tidak. Tapi aku memang tulus ingin berteman denganmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Teman ya..." gumam Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang... Kau juga Kaguya."

"Ehh." kaget Kaguya.

"Kenapa.?" tanya Kaguya.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam.

"Mulai saat ini, anggap bahwa kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Aku... Tidak butuh teman." Jawab Naruto dingin.

Sementara Kaguya yang mendengarnya pun naik pitam.

"Tidak usah berlagak sok kuat Naruto. Kau bahkan bisa kehabisan darah tadi. Kalau kau tidak ingin berteman dan menjalin hubungan. Apa ada yang akan menolongmu lagi jika hal yang tadi terulang lagi." cerca Kaguya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu menolongku." jawab Naruto kalem.

"Cih, dengar aku tidak akan memutuskan hubungan pertemananku denganmu sampai kapanpun. Mengerti." jawab Kaguya.

"Kau berkata begitu seolah kau mengetahui segalanya, Sebaiknya kalian pulang dan tidurlah. Anggap aku hanyalah mimpi buruk kalian. Aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan kalian lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana." Tantang Kaguya.

"Dasar cerewet, keras kepala, seenaknya sendiri, dan juga bodoh." Ucap Naruto.

Sementara Hinata yang ada dibelakang Kaguya, yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap Naruto pun lalu memegang lengan Kaguya.

"Sudahlah Kaguya-san biarkan dia mengurus urusannya sendiri. Orang keras kepala sepertinya memang tidak tau diuntung." ucap Hinata agak berkaca.

"Cih, sejak awal tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk ikut campur dan berusah sok menolongku. Dasar tukang ikut campur dan ..." jawab Naruto ketus.

"Cukup Naruto..." Potong Kaguya sambil menunduk dan mulai terisak.

"Selama ini aku telah salah menilaimu. Aku menyesal telah berteman denganmu." ucap Kaguya lalu menatap safir biru kelam Naruto dengan air mata yang membanjiri pipi pucatnya.

"Kau sungguh jahat Naruto." bentak Kaguya.

"Dasar cerewet."

Dan dengan itu tangisan Kaguya makin menjadi.

Hiks hiks

"Ayo pergi dari sini, tidak ada gunanya lagi kita disini." ucap Hinata dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

Sementara Naruto hanya biasa saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa pun.

"Dasar lelaki brengsek." dengan itu Hinata lalu menuntun Kaguya keluar.

Setelah Hlmereka keluar, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan tangannya terkepal kuat. Lalu membuka matanya dan membanting meja di belakangnya.

Brakkk

Prank

Air mata mulai mengalir dan dengan Kasar Naruto menjambak surai kuningnya yang ternoda oleh darah. Lalu Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil menangis.

Hiks

Hiks

"Ke..hiks kenapa aku menangis. Kenapa sakit sekali disini." ucap Naruto sambil meremas bagian dadanya.

"Haaah."

Pyar.

Naruto memukul kaca lemari disampingnya hingga pecah.

Tes

Tes

Darah segar mulai menetes.

Naruto menoleh kearah kaca dan terlihat pantulan Naruto dari kaca kaca yang pecah.

"Ini sangat menyedihkan, tidak... Tidak." Naruto melotot dan tampak sangat depresi.

"Tidaaaak... Tidaaaakk ini bukan aku. Apa yang kau lihat brengsek. Pergi dari hadapanku." teriak Naruto pada pantulan dirinya dikaca.

"Kalau kau tidak mau minggir juga aku akan membunuhmu huhuhy." teriak Naruto sambil menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku bebar benar akan membunuhmu."

Naruto lalu beranjak kedapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau dapur lalu menusukkannya tepat kearah pantulan wajahnya dikaca. Dan pyar kaca tadi pun pecah dan jatuh kelantai. Naruto terduduk. "Kau tidak mau mati rupanya." ucap Naruto. "Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang mati." ucap Naruto lalu mulai mengarahkan pisaunya kearah jantungnya sendiri.

Dengan begini semua akan berakhir.

Namun belum sempat pisau itu mengenai dada Naruto, sebuat tangan menghadang pisau tersebut.

Jreb

Naruto melotot...

"Ahhk..." pekik Hinata yang menggunakan tangannya untuk menghalangi pisaunya. karena cukup keras, pisau itupun menembus lengan Hinata dan masih sampai menusuk dada Naruto walaupun tidak sampai ke jantung.

". . . . .?" Naruto terpaku dengan tubuh bergetar hebat, sambil memegang pisau yang ia tusukkan kearah jantungnya sendiri, lalu dengan cepat dia, mencabut pisaunya.

"aakh . . " teriak Hinata kesakitan, saat pisaunya dicabut.

dengan cepat Hinata mendekap tangannya yang tertusuk.

"apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Bentak Hinata dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya.

sementara Naruto hanya diam terpaku menatap Hinata. lalu segera menatap kearah dada kirinya yang juga terluka dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. dan seolah tak dirasa Naruto lalu melepas bajunya dan meraih tangan Hinata. lalu membalut luka Hinata dengan bajunya.

"maaf, maafkan aku, maaf , maaf ,kumohon aku" ucap Naruto sendu dengan air mata mulai menetes.

sementara Hinata yang masih merintih kesakitan mencoba melihat Naruto. dan diapun sangat terkejut melihat tubuh Naruto yang dipenuhi darah.

Hinata terbelalak. Naruto, kita harus segera kedokter.

"ayo." ajak Hinata yang mulai mengajak Naruto.

sementara Naruto terus menggeleng.

"jangan menolak lagi." ucap Hinata.

"aku tidak mau ketempat terkutuk itu." teriak Naruto.

"aku tau kau sedih Naruto. tapi kau bisa mati kalau tidak segera diobati." bentak Hinata.

"biarkan aku mati, aku sudah bosan hidup seperti ini. a...aku ingin bertemu dengan ib. . "

"cukup. . " potong Hinata lalu dengan susah payah memapah tubuh Naruto yang lemas karena kehilangan banyak sekali darah.

"kenapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku hyuuga.?" tanya Naruto lemah.

"sudah jangan banyak bicara dulu." ucap Hinata yang mulai keluar rumah.

"toloong. . . . toloong." teriak Hinata.

"percuma, kau meminta tolong didunia busuk ini.. ." ucap Naruto.

"toloong. . . toloong." teriak Hinata lagi.

"percaya lah, aku pernah mencobanya lebih dari yang kau tau." ucap Naruto.

"toloong. . . toloong

Sementara Hinata yang sudah cukup putus asapun mulai menangis lagi.

"sudah cukup, biarkan aku mati saja Hinata." ucap Naruto yang semakin melemah.

"diam, , aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi." ucap Hinata yang kembali memapah Naruto kearah jalan raya.

dan dengan susah payah Hinata harus menahan tubuh Naruto yang tidak terlalu berotot tapi cukup berisi. tapi tetap saja bagi seorang wanita itu sudah sangat kesusahan apalagi tubuh Hinata lebih kecil dari Naruto.

sekitar 10 menit dan mereka telah sampai dijalan raya.

"kenapa semuanya gelap." ucap Naruto lemah.

"bertahanlah sebentar lagi, kumohon." ucap Hinata yang masih menangis.

dan tubuh Naruto mulah terjatuh. Namun ditahan oleh Hinata. tapi karena tidak mampu menahan tubuh Naruto, tubuh Hinata juga ikut terjatuh.

"toloong. . . toloong hiks hiks bangun Naruto." Ucap Hinata sambil mengguncang tubuh Naruto dan mengelus wajah Naruto.

"kumohon jangan mati. hiks hiks hiks." ucap Hinata.

Lalu beberapa Orang dan pengendara yang melihat Hal itu langsung berhenti dan menolong mereka.

lalu seseorang menghentikan sebuah taxi, dan serentak mengakat tubuh Naruto masuk kedalam taxi dan disusu Hinata.

"pak, ayo cepat pak." panik Hinata.

dan tanpa ba bi bu si sopir Uber ( njeer :v) pun langsung melesat kerumah sakit.

...

...

.  
To be continued...

yooo... update nih setelah cukup lama nganggur... pada kangen gak ama author yang ganteng ini muehheheheheheh

buat review...

ini dah apdet dan buat Kesalahan hurup besar, typo dll. itu wajar lah ya namanya juga manusia tak luput dari kesalahan. tapi thanks udah mau ngasih tau ya.

buat kalian para reader, review dong coeg. modal dikit napa XD buat sekedar review kesalahan ane atau pun ngeflame ane very very welcome kok :v :v... buat yang mau ngeflame boleh boleh aja asal pake akun ya... ketchup dari ane... hhhh

okke buat yang udah review fav dan follow ane ucapin thankyu bangeeeet udah mau ngeramei ni fic gaje... akhir kata

wasallam.  



	11. Chapter 11

Fate chapter 11

"Ayo cepat pak. Hiks hiks." ucap Hinata.

Dan taxi itupun langsung melesat menuju kerumah sakit.

Ciit

Taxinya berhenti didepan rumah sakit.

Cklek.

"Pak tolong, bantu angkat." ucap Hinata.

Lalu datang beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang langsung dengan sigap mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Dan juga ada salah seorang perawat yang menuntun Hinata untuk diobati juga.

"tolong selamatkan dia dokter." ucap Hinata.

"Kami akan berusaha." ucap salah seorang dokter yang ada disana.

Lalu Naruto dibawa keruang operasi. sementara Hinata dibawa keruang perawatan untuk menjahit lukanya.

"Tahan ya mbak, agak sakit." ucap seorang dokter lalu menyuntik daerah luka Hinata.

"Ugh." rintih Hinata.

Setelah beberapa saat dokter itupun mulai menjahit luka ditangan Hinata.

Skip time.

Setelah selesai mendapat perawatan Hinata langsung menuju keruang dimana Naruto masih ditangani. dan tidak lama Seorang dokter keluar lalu disusul Naruto yang dibawa keruang perawatan, lalu Hinata mengikuti dari belakang.

Setelah dibawa keruang perawatan lalu Hinata bertanya kepada seorang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dok.?"

"apa anda anggota keluarga dari saudara Uzumaki Naruto." tanya dokter.

"Iya, benar dok. bagaimana keadaannya.?"

"Begini, luka tusuk dibagian dada kirinya cukup dalam, sangat beruntung tidak mengenai jantungnya sehingga kondisinya masih baik baik saja. . .

"Syukurlah. . . " ucap Hinata lega.

"Tapi, , dia kehilangan banyak sekali darah, dan harus segera dilakukan ditransfusi darah." ucap dokter.

"apa.?." ucap Hinata.

"Segera akan kami lakukan tes golongan darah untuk melakukan transfusi segera. permisi." ucap dokter.

Lalu Hinatapun masuk keruang dimana Naruto dirawat.

"Dasar bodoh, apa yang sebenarnya kau fikirkan. Kau hampir saja mati bodoh." ucap Hinata lalu air mata mulai menetes dan mulai terisak.

Hinata lalu duduk disamping tempat Naruto terbaring.

Cklek.

Hinata menoleh.

"maaf, bisa bicara sebentar." ucap seorang dokter.

Lalu Hinata bangkit dan menyusul dokter itu diluar.

"ada apa dok.?"

"Begini, golongan darah saudara Uzumaki adalah O dan saat ini stok darah Golongan O sedang kosong jadi kita memerlukan seorang donor segera untuk menyelamatkan saudara Uzumaki."

"a. . . apa, golongan darahku AB apa bisa dok.?"

"maaf, darah O hanya bisa diberi darah O, tidak seperti yang lain."

"Golongan darah saya O dok dan saya bersedia menjadi pendonor." ucap salah seorang wanita dibelakang dokter itu.

"Kaguya.?" gumam Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu silahkan ikut saya."

Setelah melakukan pengambilan darah Kaguya lalu menuju keruangan Naruto dan disana ada Hinata.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Hinata.

Sementara kaguya hanya tersenyum.

Cklek

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter sedang membawa kantong darah.

"Permisi, saya akan memasang transfusi darah pada pasien." ucap dokter.

"Oh... Silahkan dokter." ucap kaguya.

Setelah memasangnya pada Naruto dokter itupun memberitahu sesuatu kepada Hinata dan Kaguya.

"Maaf, sepertinya saudara Uzumaki mengonsumsi obat terlarang berjenis amfetamin. Dari dalam darahnya terdapat zat zat tersebut. Zat ini dapat menimbulkan efek halusinasi pada penggunanya." ucap sang dokter.

Dan sontak saja semua yang ada disana sangat kaget, terutama Kaguya.

"Jadi Naruto mengonsumsi barang haram seperti itu. Pantas saja dia menjadi aneh dan liar tadi." ucap Hinata sedih.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." ucap kaguya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." ucap dokter lalu keluar.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam ini Naruto." ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

"Hinata...

Sementara orang yang dipanggil masih saja menangis.

...apa sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto.?" tanya kaguya.

"Hiks hiks aku bukanlah siapa siapa Naruto. Aku bahkan bukan temanya. Aku bahkan yang menyebabkan semua ini terjadi padanya. Huhuhu." ucap Hinata dengan tangis semakin menjadi.

Sementara kaguya yang melihat itupun tampak iba dan memeluk Hinata.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Hinata." ucap Kaguya menenangkan.

~~~~Fate~~~~

Perlahan jemari Naruto mulai bergerak dan disusul kelopak matanya juga ikut terbuka secara perlahan. Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat Hinata yang sedang tertidur menunggunya dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku." ucap Naruto lemah.

"Kenapa aku ada disini."

Sementara Hinata yang mendengar suara dan gerakan Naruto pun akhirnya terbangun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Aku akan panggilkan dokter." ucap Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku.?" tanya Naruto lemah.

Sementara Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Kau istirahat saja." ucap hinata lalu keluar memanggil dokter.

Setelah Naruto diperiksa Naruto lalu bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi Hinata.? Kenapa aku ada disini.?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat apa yang telah kau lakukan Naruto.?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku... Hanya ingat kalau kau dan kaguya sedang ada dirumah dan setelah itu aku tidak ingat apapun..." ucap Naruto lemah.

"Naruto, apa kau minum obat obatan terlarang.?"

Naruto terbelalak,

"Ja..jadi...

"Kata dokter kau terdeteksi mengonsumsi obat terlarang." ucap Hinata sedih.

"Cih sialan, mereka menjebakku." umpat Naruto kesal dan mencoba bangun.

Arrgh

Naruto tampak kesakitan.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu." ucap Hinata.

"Kenap kau peduli denganku.?" tanya Naruto disela kesakitannya.

"Tidak ada...tidak ada alasan." ucap Hinata.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini kalau kau tidak mau berurusan dengan badan Narkotika."

Naruto berucap pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dan menundukkan kepalanya tak bersuara.

"Naruto...

Ucapan hinata memebuat Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Maaf... Maafkan aku...

"Dasar bodoh... Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan. Aku menyuruhmu untuk pergi. Sebentar lagi pasti kepolisian akan datang untuk menangkapku. Dan aku tidak ingin kau terlibat."

"Tapi aku...

Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan ucapanya dia dibuat terdiam karena Naruto tengah tersenyum kearahnya, bukan senyum menyedihkan seperti biasanya melainkan senyum tulus yang belum pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Dan juga aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan ini. Terlebih aku telah melukaimu. Aku sangat minta maaf, Hinata."

Dan ucapan Naruto tersebut mampu membuat jantung Hinata seakan berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Na..ruto...

"Pergilah, jangan pernah menemuiku lagi... Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk ditolong maupun dikasihani... Aku hanyalah orang kotor yang hanya akan menyeretmu kelubang masalah."

"Tapi aku ingin...

"Percayalah padaku Hinata."

Perlahan air mata terjatuh dari pipi putih Hinata dan perlahan dia mulai berbalik kearah pintu dan keluar. Setelah keluar Hinatapun berlari dengan tangisan yang kembali pecah dia melewati orang orang dirumah sakit menuju keluar.

Setelah sampai diluar hinata terjatuh dan menangis lebih keras.

"Hiks hiks kenapa dengan diriku, kenapa hatiku terasa diremas mendengar ucapannya." gumam Hinata.

Cukup lama Hinata menangis setelah cukup reda Hinata mulai berdiri dan menelpon Neji untuk menjemputnya.

#Change Scene#

"Ini sangat ironis, saat aku bisa lebih dekat dengan perempuan yang aku sukai sejak SMP walaupun dengan cara yang kejam tapi akhirnya aku bisa setidaknya mengobrol dengannya. Tapi semua berakhir begitu saja. Takdir memang tengah memainkan hidupku. Pertama ibu kedua Hinata mungkin ketiga adalah nyawaku." Gumam Naruto dengan Senyum miris meratapi Nasibnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Cklek

"Uzumaki Naruto." interupsi seorang bertubuh kekar berjaket kulit warna hitam dan diikuti tiga orang berjas yang terlihat sedang menatap Naruto serius.

Orang kekar berjaket hitam tadi lalu mendekatiku dan menanyaiku.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu.? Apa kau bisa kami mintai keterangan. Namaku ibiki dan Kami dari kepolisian."

Sambil menunjukkan tanda kepolisiannya.

"Apa kalian akan menangkapku.?"

"Kalau kau memberikan keterangan secara mudah kau mungkin akan mendapat sedikit ampunan, tapi kalau kau tidak kooperatif mungkin sengatan listrik tegangan tinggi akan menunggumu." ucapnya Santai.

~~~~~~~~1 bulan kemudian~~~~~~~~

Naruto berada di ruang introgasi dikepolisian jepang. ada Ibiki yang sedang duduk didepan Naruto dengan ekspresi sangar sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk biasa dengan tatapan kosong.

"jadi kau mendapatkannya dari internet. Tapi, sayangnya kami telah memblock semua situs toko gelap dengan tingkat keamanan tinggi jadi pasti ada penjelasan dari ini semua."

Ibiki mengatakannya dengan tegas. Naruto terdiam cukup lama sampai akhirnya mulai bicara.

"VPN"

Naruto menjawabnya dengan singkat.

"jangan berfikir Anggota cyber tidak mengantisipasi hal itu."

"Mikrotik. . . . . dengan sedikit sentuhan. Situs apapun yang terblok oleh cyber akan tetap bisa terbuka."

Jawab Naruto datar.

"Lalu, apa hubunganmu dengan mereka."

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya pembeli."

"Jangan Bohong."

"Untuk apa mengikuti hal yang tidak berguna, aku hanya perlu ritalin dan mereka memberikanya itu saja."

"Begitu kah.?, katamu kau hanya perlu ritalin. Untuk apa.?"

"Aku butuh banyak uang untuk hidup. Tenagaku terbatas jadi aku mencoba memotong batasan itu dengan ritalin."

"Kalau benar begitu katamu, apa yang ada didalam tubuhmu bukan hanya ritalin tapi juga zat amfetamin. Bisa jelaskan itu."

Ucap Ibiki sambil menyodorkan hasil pemeriksaan rumah sakit.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku... Dijebak."

#Rutan remaja Tokyo

Sebuah mobil hitam memasuki wilayah tahanan remaja di pinggiran kota tokyo. Wilayah ini cukup terisolasi dari penduduk sekitar 5 km dari area penduduk. Mobil hitam itu terus masuk kedalam dan berhenti tepat di lapangan.

Cklek

Seorang berjas hitam keluar diisusul seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang di borgol dan di pegang oleh seorang dari mereka.

Tap

Tap

Mereka masuk kedalam dan menuju keruang kantor diikuti salah seorang penjaga.

Cklek

"Ah... Ibiki-san silahkan duduk." ucap kepala rutan dengan perawakan kulit hitam rambut putih pendek.

"Aku membawa seorang tahanan. Kasus konsumsi Narkotika. Kuharap bisa direhabilitasi disini dan juga diajarkan kedisiplinan."

Kepala rutan itu tersenyum (ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai.)

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami, tunjukkan tempatnya." perintah kepala rutan pada penjaga yang mengantar tadi.

"Ha'i."

Lalu ibiki membuka borgol Naruto dan digiring menuju tempat mess Naruto tinggal.

Setelah itu Naruto dan penjaga tadi keluar.

"Baiklah. aku kembali ke markas pusat. Kuserahkan dia padamu darui" ucap

"Dimengerti."

Setelah itu ibiki melangkah keluar.

Tap

Cklek

"Disini kau akan tinggal di kamar no 20, tempat tidur urutan ke 5 bawah." ucap penjag tadi

Model dari ruangannya adalah sebuah ruanga dengan 5 tempat tidur bertingkat.

Sementara Naruto hanya menatapnya datar.

Pluk

Penjaga tadi melemparkan baju tahanan kearah Naruto.

"Pakai itu dan ikut bekerja di luar, cepat." perintah penjaga tadi dengan bentakan keras.

Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengambil pakaian tadi dan memakainya.

##diluar.

Naruto berjalan keluar menuju tempat penggalian tanah, banyak para tahanan berada disana sedang menggali tanah dengan scop.

Sementara 3 orang penjaga berada diatas dozer.

"Hey, ayo bekerja yang lebih keras dasar pemalas. Bisanya cuma makan." bentak seorang penjaga yang berada diatas dozer.

Sementara Naruto yang baru saja sampai disana hanya diam melihat.

Dan sebuah rotan mengenai punnggung Naruto dengan keras hingga membuat Naruto tersungkur dan kelimpungan merasakan panas plus sakit di punggungnya.

"Hey babi, kau pikir siapa dirimu...? Jendral, presiden... Enak banget cuma lihat gitu aja." bentak seorang berambut hitam pendek berkulit putih bernama D.

Diperlakukan seperti itu membuat Naruto menatapnya nyalang.

"Apa.? Mau ngelawan, ayo sini." bentaknya lalu menendang tubuh Naruto.

Buagh

"Apa.? Mau jadi preman disini. Ahhh yaya."

D mendekati Naruto dan menjambak rambut Naruto yang sudah lumayan panjang.

"Hoy sakon, ambilkan gunting. Aku akan merapikan rambut anak ini."

Naruto mencengkram tangan D.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan. Kau mau melawan.? Ha."

Bugh

D menendangi tubuh Naruto. Dan para tahanan lain yang melihat keributan mulai menonton.

"Hoy ini guntingnya."

Ucap sakon lalu melemparkannya kepada D.

D menatap sekeliling.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, cepat kembali bekerja." bentak D.

D menyiapkan gunting ditangannya dan mulai memotongi rambut Naruto dengan asal asalan.

"Tidak ada kata rambut panjang disini. Yang ada hanya botak."

Ucap D sambil terus mencukur habis rambut Naruto.

Sementara Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat. Menahan amarah yang sangat memuncak.

"Hahahaha... Kau terlihat lebih gagah kalau pelontos begini. Sekarang cepat ambil scop dan ikut bekerja." bentaknya pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto berjalan menuju lubang galian sambil menatap D dengan tatapan tajam untuk sesaat.

"Ayo jangan malas, kerja yang keras."

#jam makan siang

Para tahanan lain sedang berjejer mengantri jatah makanan. Naruto menyodorkan tempat makannya dan diberikan secentong Nasi dan secentong sup dan juga segelas air.

Naruto duduk dibangku yang ada disana. Dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

"Hey, kau anak baru.?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek hampir plontos.

Naruto hanya diam dan meneruskan makanya.

"Haah, sepertinya kau orang yang pendiam ya."

Ucapnya lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Namaku Yagura, bagaimana denganmu.?"

Naruto memasukkan sesendok Nasi kemulutnya dan mengunyahnya pelan, dan menelanya.

"Naruto..."

"Ah Naruto ya, kau terkena kasus apa.?"

"Narkotika."

"Wah wah, kau seorang bandar.?"

"Bukan."

"Tidak apa apa, banyak disini yang menyelundupkan Narkoba. Lihat." ucap Yagura menunjuk seorang tahanan yang sedang menatap sekitar waspada dan ada seorang penjaga yang memberikan sebuah bungkusan berupa kain kepadanya.

Naruto menatap itu dengan pandangan datar.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu.?"

Tanya Naruto membuat Yagura kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu.?" tanyanya sambil memasukkan sesendok Nasi kemulutnya.

"Kasusmu."

"Oh itu, aku merampok orang dijalan hahah."

Jawabnya enteng lalu menghaniskan makanannya.

"Aku ingin nambah." ucapnya lalu berdiri dan menuju kearah petugas yang memberi makan tadi.

"Hey aku ingin nambah."

"Sudah tidak ada lagi."

"Oh ayolah, sekali lagi."

"Kubilang sudah habis ya habis. Sana pergi." bentak petugas tadi.

"Dasar...

...

...

.

To be continued..

yo apa kabar gaes nih udah up date... gimana kabar kalian baik ato buruk... ah bodo amat... :v

pertama nih kalo ada kekeliruan mohon dimaafkan Author juga manusia banyak salahnya daripada benernya. terus yang udah mau ngefav fol ataupun review ane ucapin banyak banyak terimaksih.

dan oh ya lagi... buat bang the spirit of lighting...

pair Naruto memang hinata... udah mainstream memang tapiiiiiiiii, jangan salah kita lihat kedepannya bakal kek apa... mueheheh karena gui author yang anti mainstream pffffft :v. oke oke masih ada banyak hal yang tak terduga kedepannya santai aja... :v

buat yang reviuw lanjut ini udah lanjut... yang mau flame gua tabok lu njeerrr :v . ini bukan fic gui yang satunya... :v jadi eta terangkanlah... :v

oke gui author tamvans tiada tara pamit undur diri dulu sekian san sampai jumpa... :) (emot smile coyyy :v)

wasalamu'alaikum


End file.
